8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa
by Shmi
Summary: Après une promotion intensive Shuichi a besoin de vacances... YAOI YukixShuichi Voici venir le DERNIER chapitre!
1. Dimanche

7 jours, 8 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

**_Source_** : Gravitation

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Yuki x Shuichi

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note1_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

_"en_ _italique bonne conscience des personnages"_

**_Note2_** : _J'ai mis un rating M, mais le lemon sera pour les prochains chapitres, patience donc..._

Chapitre 1 : Dimanche

Comme tous les soirs, l'écrivain Yuki Eiri était installé devant son ordinateur. Mais fait exceptionnel il ne tapait pas sur son clavier, non, et cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ça duré. Tous les soirs, il asseyait devant son PC, allumait une cigarette, buvait une tasse de café et … rien, rien ne venait, aucune inspiration. Bref, il avait le syndrome de la page blanche.

Mais ce soir c'était encore pire. Toutes les cinq minutes, il regardait l'horloge pour voir quelle heure il était, et comme chaque fois après l'avoir fait, Yuki soupirait, las. Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, il attendait avec impatience le retour à la maison de son amant, le chanteur du groupe Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindo. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le groupe enchaînait concert sur concert pour le lancement de leur nouvel album. Yuki n'avait donc vu Shuichi que quelques heures dans ce long mois. Ce soir était la dernière date sur le calendrier de concert, et l'écrivain se réjouissait de cette nouvelle. Mais comme toujours après une représentation, le chanteur était en retard, ce qui mettait particulièrement en rogne l'écrivain. Le concert devait finir vers les 22h, or il était déjà minuit.

_POV Yuki_

_Mais c'est pas possible que peut bien faire cet idiot !…On se calme. En admettant qu'ils aient fait plusieurs rappels – logique avec leurs fans – le concert a du finirvers les22h30. Le temps qu'il se change, se démaquille – en plus il est pas rapide – il a du sortir de là bas vers 23h … Donc ma question est légitime : Qu'est qu'il fout ! Je suis sure qu'il traîne encore avec ce fichu bassiste. Ils ont du aller boire un verre quelque part et il a pas vu l'heure. Si c'est ça il va m'entendre ! _

_Mais c'est que tu serai jaloux m'a parole…"_

_Moi jaloux, certainement pas, et puis d'ailleurs on t'a pas sonné._

_"Oh, moi ce que j'en dis…Mais c'est qu'en même bizarre pour quelque qui ne s'occupe que de lui, ça fait deux heures que tu regarde l'horloge toutes les cinq minutes et que là, t'es en train de te monter la tête tout seul comme un grand. Alors de deux choses l'une soit t'es jaloux, soit il te manque ! "_

_Certainement pas ! Où tu vas chercher des trucs comme ça ?_

_"Là, juste au fond de ta petite tête, où tu veux jamais regarder ! "_

_C'est bon arrête tes conneries !_

_"Où alors t'es jaloux et t'es en manque de tornade rose en même temps ?"_

_Non_

_"Où alors t'es inquiet ?"_

_Non_

_"Où alors tu te sens coupable de pas être allé voir son dernier concert ?"_

_Non_

_"Où alors t'as peur ?"_

_Peur ? _

_"Ben oui qui_ _rentre pas à la maison. Après tout t'as pas était très gentil avec lui cette semaine !"_

…

_"Touché un point sensible ?"_

_NONNNN…_

_"Si si"_

_/soupire/ Non_

_"T'es vraiment pathétique ! Si tu veux t'as qu'à l'appeler, en plus ça lui fera plaisir."_

…_Ouais, j'ai eu une bonne idée là Oo_

_"Et ho là, c'est mon id…"_

_/regard mental qui tue/ T'as dit quelque chose_

_"Non non, rien, t'as eu une très bonne idée"_

_Fin POV Yuki_

Yuki se leva de son bureau, pris le téléphone dans le salon et décida d'appeler Shuichi avec l'envie de lui crier dessus. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête rose bonbon.

Shuichi avait l'air fatigué, avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait plus abattu de jamais. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de l'écrivain, un sourire apparu sur son visage, juste avant de lui lancer un "Tadaïma Yukiiii" et de lui sauter dans les bras. Habitué, après deux ans de vie commune, à cette entrée fracassante, Yuki ne put que recevoir le paquet dans ses bras. Un seul regard sur le jeune homme épuisé lui avait fait passer toute envie de lui crier dessus.

- Shuichi ça va ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiii, dans tes bras ça va toujours !

Shuichi souriait comme toujours, mais Yuki n'était pas dupe. Son amant était tout bonnement épuisé… lui qui avait espéré pouvoir profiter un peu de lui, cela semblé quelque compromis.

- Yuki…

- Quoi

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- … Quand apprendras-tu à connaître tes limites !

- Quoi … mais ça va je suis en pleine forme…dit en baillant

Yuki posa son regard sur Shuichi droit dans les yeux. Le chanteur connaissait très très bien ce regard, c'est celui qui n'admettais aucun mensonge, ni caprice et qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'expliquer.

- Euh…bon d'accord, je suis un peu fatigué mais…

- A la douche et au lit

Shuichi allait lui répondre, mais le ton était si sec qu'il changea d'avis.

Yuki porta son précieux fardeau jusqu'à la salle de bain, il l'aida même à se déshabiller. Shuichi avait espoir de plus, mais le blond sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Quelque peu déçu Shuichi entreprit donc de se laver.

Dix minutes plus tardle chanteursorti de la salle de bain. Comme il s'y attendait Yuki s'était remis devant son ordinateur.

- Bon ben je vais me coucher …

Pas un mot. Shuichi tourna les talons pour rejoindre le sofa du salon, mais fut retenu par une main.

- Moi aussi je vais dormir … viens.

Shuichi bien qu'étonné et ravis que Yuki s'intéresse à lui, devait bien admettre maintenant qu'il était bel et bien fatigué, et qu'il ne se sentait pas de passé une nuit mouvementée avec son écrivain. Mais comment lui dire sans le vexé ni le fâché ? C'est donc un peu réticent que Shuichi entra dans la chambre. Il resta planter au milieu de la pièce sans bouger. Yuki, lui, commença à se dévêtir, enlevant sa chemise et son pantalon, mais s'arrêtant là. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit quand il remarqua que Shuichi n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens dormir !

Shuichi s'allongea donc à côté de Yuki, légèrement perplexe quant à la suite des événements. Il s'attendait à quelques caresses qu'il devrait repousser, mais il ne se passa rien.

- Bonne nuit.

- Hein !

- Quoi hein ?

- Ben c'est tout ? "_Faurait savoir ce que tu veux mon petit Shuichi !"_

- C'est tout quoi ? dit Yuki qui commençait à perdre patience

- Ben …tu fais rien ?

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, Yuki esquissa un faible sourire.

- T'es trop fatigué pour qui se passe quoique ce soit.

- Mais alors, qu'est ce que je fais là ? Dans le lit ?

- Dors !

- Juste dormir ?

- Oui, juste dormir.

- Mais on a jamais fait ça avant. Je veux dire que généralement tu me fous dehors de ta chambre et là tu m'y amène pour que je dorme ?

- T'es pas content. Si tu veux tu peux aller sur le canapé ! Je pensais juste que c'était plus confortable mais bon…

- Non non c'est parfait merci !

Shuichi avait un immense sourire et ses yeux pétillés de milles étoiles. Il était aux anges. Il se boudina contre Yuki enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Yuki quant à lui resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Shuichi.

- …Et puis ça fait deux ans que tu dors sur le canapé, il est plus que temps que tu viennes dormir ici.

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

A vrai dire, depuis qu'il était rentré de New York, Yuki faisait beaucoup d'effort pour être plus agréable, plus sociable. Ce changement de lieu de repos était l'une de ses résolutions.

- Shuichi

- Humm…

- Je crois que tu as besoin de repos, ces concerts t'on épuisait.

- Oui, Sakano-san a dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ça irai mieux. On a finit les concerts alors je pourrais souffler un peu.

- T'as besoin de vacances… j'ai besoin de vacances

- Hum hum…

Mais Shuichi ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de s'endormir. Yuki le regarda quelques instants, puis déposa un baiser sur les mèches roses, et se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai une idée…

Puis il s'allongea, tira à lui le corps de Shuichi et s'endormit avec cette idée en tête.

A SUIVRE

le19/12/15

------------------------------------

Commentaire de fin

Alors voila, j'avais très envie de lire une nouvelle fic sur Gravitation et comme personne ne semblaient vouloir en poster une nouvelle c'est moi qui m'y colle. J'espére qu'elle vous plaira. Le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas trop tarder, encore faudrait il que j'arrive à le poster à la suite du chapitre 1. J'ai pas encore essayer les fics à chapitre, mais j'ai bon espoir... Sinon, j'essayerai de poster un chapitre tous les mois histoire de pas faire trop langir les gens...enfin si y'en a qui lisent mes délires:)


	2. Lundi

8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

**_Source_** : Gravitation

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon (plus tard...)

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Yuki x Shuichi

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : "_italique" pensées des personnages _

**_Note 2 mais qui n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre_** : C'est juste pour vous suggérer d'aller voir un film, yaoi bien sur, le premier dans le genre cinématographique. "Le secret de Brokeback Mountain" (sorti le 18/01/06 au ciné) ou l'histoire d'amour impossible entre deux hommes dans les années 60 aux USA. Il est absolument incroyable, tendre et touchant. Et pour une fois au lieu d'écrire des histoires yaoi il suffit d'aller en voir au ciné.

Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, à savoir le chapitre 2...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Lundi

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout paraissait calme, Shuichi se réveilla avec une étrange sensation de manque. La chaleur qui l'entourée lorsqu'il s'était endormi avait disparu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut, comme il s'en doutait, que Yuki n'était plus là. Bien qu'il était habitué à ce que l'écrivain le laisse seul le matin venu, il avait tout de même espérer, devant l'élan de tendresse qu'il avait eu hier soir, que Yuki aurait attendu son réveil. Mais apparemment non, il fallait pas trop lui en demander à la fois. Avec un air triste, Shuichi décida de se lever pour aller voir où pouvait être son chéri.

Personne dans la salle de bain, personne dans le bureau, personne à la cuisine, bref personne dans l'appartement. Il l'avait laissé, abandonné, oublié. Shuichi se laissa tomber sur le canapé et commençait sérieusement à déprimer lorsqu'il entendit une clétrouner dans laserrure. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui avait la clé de l'appartement. Shuichi se leva d'un bond et sauta au cou de l'écrivain, encore une fois…

- Yuuuukkkkkkiiiiii …

- Ohayo

- Où étais-tu ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, je me suis réveillé tout seul !

- T'as pas vu mon message dit –il en essayant de poser Shuichi par terre.

- Non …

- Là sur la table dit-il en pointant du doigt

- Ah oups ! Je l'ai pas vu…

Shuichi pris le bout de papier à la main et le lut à voix haute : "Je suis allé faire une course, je reviens de suite"

- T'appelles ça un message … tu pourrais mettre au moins où tu vas !

- Soit déjà heureux que j'écrive un truc.

C'est vrai, non seulement Yuki avait pris le temps d'écrire un message, mais en plus ce n'était pas la première fois. Il s'agissait là d'une des bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises en rentrant de New York. Mais Shuichi avec son caractère hyperactif dès de matin, ne les trouvaient jamais. C'était pas faute d'avoir essayer plusieurs endroits… dans la chambre : pas trouvé, dans la cuisine : pas trouvé non plus, dans la salle de bain : idem et apparemment s'était pareil dans le salon. Il se jura la prochaine fois qu'il lui en mettrait par tout, non mieux, il lui épinglerait directement sur le front, au là au moins il pourrait pas le louper. Quoique…

- Alors, où tu es parti dit-il en prenant place sur le fauteuil.

- Je suis allé acheter quelque chose. Tiens…

Yuki lui tendit une enveloppe. Shuichi n'en revenait pas. Yuki, son Yuki, était sorti pour lui acheter quelque chose à lui. Devant les yeux remplis d'émotion de Shuichi, et surtout devant son magnifique sourire, l'écrivain pris une légère couleur rosée et détourna le regard, embarrassé. Quelque peut fébrile, Shuichi ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit une brochure de voyage pour Okinawa. De plus en plus surpris, il trouva à l'intérieur une réservation pour deux dans un hôtel quatre étoiles pour 8 jours et 7 nuits. Son cerveau tournait comme au ralenti sous l'effet de la surprise. Yuki s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, Shuichi était inexpressif…

- Je croyais te faire plaisir, tu as besoin de repos et moi aussi, mais…

- Tu rigoles dit-il en sautant sur Yuki, tu plaisantes bien sûr que je suis content, super content même, c'est tellement soudain, ça me fait plaisir tu peux pas savoir, être tous les deux, rien que tous les deux pendant une semaine entière, c'est... c'est le paradis !

Il avait dit tout cela sans respire une seule fois. En lui sautant dessus, Shuichi les avaient fais basculer tous les deux par terre. Il se trouvait maintenant à cheval sur Yuki.

- C'est bon ça va c'est rien, calme toi.

- Comment ça c'est rien, c'est un magnifique cadeau !

Sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa avec passion.

- J'aime pas de voir fatigué dit Yuki en détournant la tête. Je préfère de voir sauter par tout.

- Merci lui dit il avec un immense sourire

Doucement, délicatement, Shuichi se pencha sur Yuki pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci Yuki répondit à son baiser, faisant jouer sa langue avec celle de Shuichi. L'écrivain resserra son étreinte sur le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, celui-ci faisant déjà parcourir ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

- Yuki, tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi Shuichi, toi aussi…

Yuki fit alors basculer Shuichi sous lui pour lui prodiguer milles caresses qui les amèneraient à coup sur au septième ciel dans une étreinte passionnée.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Humm… il faut plus qu'on attendent un mois pour se retrouver dit Shuichi lové contre Yuki.

- A qui la faute, tu passais toujours en coup de vent à la maison

- Mais c'était pas ma faute, c'était pour le boulot…

- …

- Et toi aussi, t'avais qu'à décrocher de ton ordi pour me faire un câlin quand je rentrais !

- Bien sûr et mon travail à moi il pass…

Mais Yuki ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, des lèvres douces venant l'en empêcher, Shuichi refusant de se disputer avec son amant après le merveilleux moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a pleins de trucs à faire avant de partir demain dit Shuichi en se relevant et en s'habillant

- Comme quoi le questionna Yuki septique

- Ben, tout d'abord faut que j'aille prévenir Sakano-san et Hiro, puis faut qu'on aille s'acheter des maillots de bains

- Attends, attends je suis d'accord sur le premier point, mais il est hors de question que j'achète un maillot !

- Mais comment tu vas faire à la plage

- Je ne compte pas me baigner, j'aime pas ça.

- Pourquoi t'as choisi la mer comme destination alors ?

- …J'étais sûr que ça allait de plaire murmura-t-il.

Shuichi arborait un magnifique sourire, mais il fut un peu déçu

- C'est pas drôle si tu te baigne pas…diiis…Yukiii…tu te baigneras avec moiiii… s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît… heinnnnn dis ouiiii…

Et c'était à chaque fois pareille. Dès qu'il voulait quelque chose Shuichi lui faisait des yeux larmoyant (mode chibi-eyes), le seul truc auquel Yuki ne pouvait pas résister. Il voulu vraiment lui dire non, mais au moment de parler, ses yeux se perdirent dans unocéan bleu azur, et il sentit s'envoler toute sa détermination. Finalement, il ne pu dire qu'un faible :

- Oui…

- Youpiiiiiii !

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shuichi débordait d'énergie, encore plus que d'habitude. La perspective de vacances avec son Yuki avait rechargé ses batteries à bloc. Tous deux se trouvaient dans la voiture de Yuki, et se dirigeaient vers les locaux de la NG Production.

- Dis Yuki, tu vas m'attendre ?

- Non

- Mais…

- Je vais aller voir mon éditeur pour lui dire que je pars une semaine.

- Ah…alors tu viens vraiment pas acheter de maillots ?

- _soupire_ Tu te souviens du resto en face du centre commercial où on avait déjà mangé la dernière fois ?

- Oui

- Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je t'attends là bas à midi, puis après on ira au magasin…dit-il un air dépité.

Shuichi sautillait de joie sur son fauteuil à cette idée.

- D'accord, je me dépêche dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Puis se rappelant qu'il avait oublié une chose primordiale fit demi tour. Yuki l'observait depuis la voiture, quand il vit Shuichi revenir vers lui en courant.

- T'as oublié quelque chose ?

- En quelque sorte

Sans plus de mots, Shuichi se pencha vers Yuki et l'embrassa tendrement.

- A tout à l'heure mon amour, je reviens vite.

Et il repartit dans l'autre sens, laissant Yuki légèrement médusé.

_"Comment fait-il pour toujours me dire les mots que je souhaite entendre ?"_ Perdu dans ses pensées, Yuki reprit la route en direction de chez son éditeur.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shuichi comme à son habitude, fit une entrée fracassante dans les locaux de la NG. Le chanteur courrait à toute vitesse jusqu'au bureau de son producteur. Lequel producteur était occupé avec le manageur du groupe, à essayer de le joindre au téléphone.

Sakano était en larme, comme à l'accoutumé, n'arrivant pas à joindre son chanteur vedette. K, lui, commençait à astiquer son arme avec impatience. C'est ce moment fort peu propice que notre tornade rose choisit pour rentrer dans le bureau.

- Sakano-sannnnnn… hurla Shuichi

- Shindo-kun vous êtes là, on vous cherchait par …

Mais K fut plus rapide, il pointa son revolver sur le chanteur.

- Où étais-tu ? Les répétitions commencent à 9h, et là il est 11h30 ? T'as 3 secondes pour répondre!

- Euhhh… ben… disons… que… j'étais vraiment très, mais alors très fatigué hier soir, et que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever ce matin proposa Shuichi. "_Et puis Yuki m'a aussi beaucoup occupé ce matin pensa-t-il"_

- Réponse acceptée

- Mer... Merci

- Vous devriez être au studio avec les autres lui dit Sakano

- Oui, à ce propos, je suis venu vous dire un truc super important

Silence des deux autres. Shuichi avait tendance à faire devenir n'importe quoi important, alors ils attendaient de savoir de quoi il s'agissait pour réellement réagir.

- Et bien demain je prends une semaine de vacances pour partir en amoureux avec Yuki ! Donc salut, à dans une semaine !

Et il tourna les talons pour partir, mais il fut vite rattrapé par le col par K.

- Comment ça tu pars une semaine ? Qui t'as donné la permission ?

- Mais c'est parce que je suis très très fatigué !

- Dis plutôt que c'est pour aller roucouler une semaine dans les bras de Yuki

- Shindo-kun vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, vous avez des obligations

- Mais vous aviez dit que les concerts étaient finis !

- Oui, mais vous avez des interviews

- Mais moi je veux partir avec Yukiiiii…

Il était hors de question qu'il ne parte pas avec son Yuki. Alors il fallait essayer le tout pour le tout. Shuichi se laissa tomber sur le sol en larme.

K voyant que rien ne ferait changer d'avis Shuichi intervint finalement en sa faveur.

- Sakano, je crois que nous devrions le laisser partir, si on le retient, il sera plus bon à rien.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui et puis une semaine de vacances ça lui sera bénéfique. Hein j'ai pas raison dit-il en se tournant vers Shuichi

- Vouis vouis je reviendrai en super forme

- Bon alors dans ce cas bonne vacances Shindo-kun

- Repose-toi bien lui lança K

- Ouiiii ! Bye bye.

Tout content qu'il était, Shuichi se remit à courir en direction du studio d'enregistrement pour trouver Hiro. Suguru et lui étaient en train de faire des arrangements musicaux en attendant la venue de Shuichi qui était encore en retard.

Ce dernier entra dans la pièce avec un immense sourire, ce qui laisser imaginer à Hiro la raison de son retard. Cet idiot avait dû passé la matinée dans les bras de l'autre glaçon. La raison pour laquelle Shuichi arrivait à le supporter était toujours aussi obscure pour lui, mais le bonheur flagrant de son ami lui suffisait.

- Vous êtes en retard Shindo-kun…encore lui fit remarquer Suguru

- En faite, c'est plutôt vous qui êtes en avance…d'une semaine

- Hein! firent les deux autres ensembles

- Et bien, je pars une semaine en vacances à Okinawa avec Yuki, donc vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes en congés.

- Sakano est d'accord questionna Hiro

- Oui oui, comme je pars demain j'ai pleins de trucs à faire. Donc à plus.

- Comment ça "à plus". On c'est levé pour rien, vous pourriez prévenir avant de décider des trucs comme ça ! Revenez ici Shindo-kun lança Suguru

- Ahlala Suguru… Il faut pas être jaloux comme ça, tu finiras bien trouver quelqu'un qui t'emmèneras aussi en vacances.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux cria Suguru

- Hiro, tu devrais peut être lui trouver une petite copine pendant mon absence, il faut qu'il décompresse lui aussi…

Hiro réprima un fou rire tout en retenant Suguru pour l'empêcher de sauter au cou de Shuichi. Il arborait une jolie couleur rosée. Voyant cela Shuichi décida dans remettre une couche.

- …ou un petit copain !

Cette fois ci Hiro laissa explosait son fou rire en voyant Suguru devenir de plus en plus rouge et en injuriant de plus en plus Shuichi. Le dit Shuichi repartit toujours en courant en lançant en "Ja Hiro" toniturant.

Laissant ces deux amis derrière lui, Shuichi se dépêchait maintenant pour ne pas être en retard à son déjeuner avec Yuki.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Midi sonna à l'horloge du parc devant lequel passa Shuichi, toujours au pas de course. Lorsqu'il entendit la cloche sonnée Shuichi s'aperçut qu'il était à la bourre et décida d'accélérer le pas. Si bien que finalement il n'avait que cinq minutes de retard en arrivant devant le restaurant. Il y entra, et trouva tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait ; c'est-à-dire une tête blonde comme les blés. Shuichi reconnaîtrait cette couleur de cheveux n'importe où, et pour cause, elle hantait ses nuits.

Yuki, lui, était en train de lire son journal tout en l'attendant. Il ne releva la tête qu'entendant un "Gomen Yuki… je suis encore en retard". Mais pour une fois l'écrivain s'en fichait. Il regarda son amant s'asseoir en face de lui et esquissa un petit sourire. _"Décidément aujourd'hui Yuki est vraiment de bonne humeur pour rien me dire pensa Shuichi"_

Le repas se passa sans incident notable, Shuichi parlant de tout et de rien, entretenant la discussion à lui tout seul, et Yuki écoutant passivement tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. (Comme d'hab quoi !)

Vers les 14 h ils se levèrent de table, et se dirigèrent d'un pas enjoué (enfin surtout pour Shuichi) vers le centre commercial et plus particulièrement vers le magasin de maillot de bain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dite boutique Yuki ne put que craindre pour lui en voyant la mine ravie de Shuichi s'aventurant à travers les rayonnages. Des centaines de maillot de bains aux diverses colories pendaient là en attendant de futurs acheteurs, un côté pour les femmes, l'autre pour les hommes. Shuichi s'était planté devant un short de bains aux couleurs criardes. Il le prit, l'examina sous toutes les coutures et se retourna vers Yuki.

- Il te plait ?

- Trop voyant…

- Pourtant moi je trouve qu'il t'irait bien

- Heinnn …

Ce que craignait l'écrivain se produisit, Shuichi lui chercher un maillot pour lui.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne me feras porter un truc comme ça ! Plutôt mourir !

- Mais, je le trouve mimi, en plus il y a d'autres coloris comme ça on aurait pu avoir le même mais dans une autre couleur.

- NON. Tu tiens vraiment à être ridicule.

- Bon bon très bien on va voir autre chose…

Shuichi continua son exploration un peu plus loin en s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant différents maillot. Yuki qui avait finit par comprendre qu'il tenait absolument à lui en acheter un, répondait non à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de s'approcher de lui avec un de ces affreux maillot de bains en mains.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils arpentaient tous deux le magasin, et Yuki commençait vraiment en avoir marre, son besoin de nicotine se faisant grandement sentir.

- Shuichi dit-il sur un ton exaspéré, t'as pas bientôt fini…ça fait trois fois qu'on fait le tour du magasin !

- Oui oui presque, mais j'arrive pas à me décider.

_"Décidemment, il est impossible. Comment en est-on arrivé là. Un simple achat se transforme en une impossible quête avec lui. Il est désespérant. "_

- Et peut-on savoir quel est ce choix cornélien qui te tourmente ?

- Hein ? Ah euh … le choix … ben le jaune ou le rose ?

Yuki examina les deux maillots de bains que lui montrait Shuichi. Le premier était jaune, mais pas d'un jaune trop criard, c'était plutôt un jaune doré foncé, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être visible à des kilomètres sur la plage. Il y a avait imprimé dessus quelques fleurs bordeaux, de style hawaïen, qui donnait à l'ensemble comme une impression de chaleur. Vu la longueur, il arriverait très certainement au dessus des genoux du chanteur.

Le second paraissait beaucoup plus court. Il était rose, sensiblement le même rose que les cheveux du chanteur nota l'écrivain, et avait pour imprimé des sortes de petites étoiles qui ressemblaient à des cristaux de neige.

- Le jaune trancha Yuki

- Tu es sûre ? Le rose aussi est bien.

- Tu voulais mon avis non !

- Oui c'est vrai…le jaune est bien, il me plait beaucoup…mais le rose…enfin…les imprimés sont mignons… ils me font penser à toi. ( NB : Yuki neige)

- Idiot

- Mais…

- Tu vas m'avoir à tes côtés pendant une semaine et t'as besoin de ça pour penser à moi.

- …

- Et puis de toute façon le jaune t'iras bien mieux, t'as déjà les cheveux roses, ça suffit.

- D'accord, si tu le dit. Merci.

Shuichi lui offrit un immense sourire.

- Et toi, fit Shuichi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Bof

- Ah non ! On avait dit que toi aussi tu t'en achèterais un !

- Ca va j'ai pas oublié.

- Alors tu prends lequel ?

- …va savoir…

Yuki se tourna vers les étalages, regarda quelques secondes, pris le premier maillot qu'il vit et qui lui semblait présentable.

- Ah non ! Pas celui là, il est tout noir, c'est pas beau

- Je m'en fiche

- Moi non,…alors…

Shuichi se retourna pour trouver lui-même quelque chose.

_"Ca y'ai, c'est reparti il va encore me sortir des trucs immettables."_

Shuichi se tourna à nouveau vers Yuki et sembla l'examiner, puis regarda une fois encore les maillots. Yuki, perplexe, préféra attendre la sentence pour n'avoir à crier qu'une seule fois. Ce petit manège sembla durer quelques minutes, quand enfin Shuichi prit une décision.

- Non, le bleu marine t'ira mieux.

- Quoi ?

Shuichi se tourna enfin face à son amant, en lui tendant un adorable maillot bleu marine, avec simplement, comme imprimé, un petit dauphin sautant dans l'eau, sur la jambe gauche. Yuki fut surpris du choix de Shuichi : aucunes couleurs fluo, aucunes grosses fleures, aucuns trucs débiles écrit dessus, bref rien de dégradant à porter. Il se surprit même à le trouver joli, mais il était hors de question qu'il le mentionne à Shuichi. _"Il manque plus qu'il le sache, je suis sûr qu'après qu'il voudra venir avec moi pour m'acheter des fringues.″_

- Ouais ça va, je vais le prendre puisque tu insistes. (houuuuuuuuu la mauvaise foi)

Shuichi était aux anges, Yuki acceptait le maillot de bains qu'il avait choisi. Il savait parfaitement, malgré le ton qu'il avait employé, que Yuki n'accepterait jamais quelque chose qui ne lui plaise pas, donc ce maillot devait lui plaire. Devant le sourire de Shuichi, Yuki compris qu'il était percé à jour et décida de changer de sujet.

- Bon maintenant qu'on a chacun de quoi aller à la plage, si on sortait de là ? Je commence à avoir besoin d'une cigarette.

- J'ai pas fini

- Quoi, mais tu l'as ton maillot !

- Oui, mais j'ai d'autres choses à acheter aussi

- Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on est là, t'aurait pas pu de dépêcher !

- C'est pas grave, tu sais quoi, t'as qu'à sortir, je vais finir tout seul.

- Non c'est bon je reste.

- Non non je t'assure y'a pas de problème, je peux finir tout seul...

Perplexe Yuki demanda : - Shuichi qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ?

- Hein,… mais… mais rien

- Shuichi...

- Non mais je te jure, j'ai plus qu'à m'acheter un chapeau, je serais pas long promis !

- Humm…

Yuki sembla peut convaincu par cette tirade, et surtout par le fait que Shuichi détestait qu'il le laisse seul, mais le besoin decigarettes étant important, il accepta.

- D'accord…je passe en caisse et je vais d'attendre à la terrasse du café d'en face. Dépêche toi !

- Ok. Ah mais Yuki donne moi ton maillot, je voulais te l'offrir pour te remercier pour le voyage que tu m'offre.

- Si tu y tiens

Yuki lui donna le maillot, et nota que Shuichi avait toujours ce petit sourire. Un sourire plein d'amour, certes, mais aussi plein d'autre chose. On aurait dit de la malice. "_Il doit avoir quelque chose en tête pour me faire sortir du magasin de la sorte…"_

Sans toutefois plus de réflexions, il sortit, laissant Shuichi continuer ses achats.

…Grave erreur…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que Yuki attendait Shuichi au café en face du magasin, grillant cigarettes sur cigarettes. Il commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'il vit le chanteur arriver avec trois gros sacs, celui abordant un grand sourire satisfait. Ce rappelant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne devait acheter qu'un chapeau, Yuki se risqua à demander ce que contenait les sacs.

- Tu as dévalisé le magasin ?

- Hein… oh c'est trois fois rien !

- Trois fois rien ? Ces trois gros sacs : trois fois rien ? Je te préviens, il est hors de questions que tu mettes tes affaires dans ma valise. Faudra que tu te débrouilles tout seul…. Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ?

- Un chapeau, regarde.

- Charmant…quoi d'autres ?

- Et bien, en fait, j'arrivais pas à me décider entre le chapeau et cette casquette, alors je l'ai pris aussi. Je me suis acheté également une serviette de plage, comme j'en n'avais pas. Au fait, je t'en ai aussi acheté une.

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé. Il aurait suffit de prendre des serviettes de l'hôtel.

Faisant comme s'il avait rien entendu Shuichi continua de déverser ses nombreux achats sur la table du café.

- Et puis je me suis acheté une paire de tongues, pour marcher sur le sable chaud ce sera plus pratique, non ? Je t'en ai acheté une paire aussi, en bleu pour aller avec ton maillot de bain. Tu chausses bien du 44 non ?

- Oui…mais NON ! Shuichi je t'ai dit que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre !

Faisant mine de ne toujours pas l'entendre, Shuichi continua.

- Je me suis aussi acheté un matelas pneumatique, des raquettes pour jouer sur la plage, un ballon pour jouer dans l'eau, des lunettes de soleil pour mes yeux fragiles, de la crème solaire pour pas attraper de coups de soleil, et tout ce qui faut pour faire des château de sable : pelle, râteau, sceau et un petit drapeau tout mignon pour mettre au sommet du donjon, tiens regarde. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

La veine sur la tempe de l'écrivain commençait à pulser dangereusement. L'exaspération et la colère n'étaient pas loin.

- ON ?

- Ben oui tous les deux.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ce matin?

- Hum…hum…hum…non quoi?

- Je n'aime pas la PLAGE ! dit-il avec colère.

- Oui mais…comme tu as acheté un maillot de bain je croyais que t'amuserai avec moi.

- Mais t'as quel âge ma parole.

- Maiiiiiiis

- Non mais je te jure des fois j'ai l'impression d'être tomber amoureux d'un collégien !

_Moment de flottement_

Shuichi sembla sous le choc quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'écrivain montrait ses sentiments même par inadvertance. Il repris ses esprits et fit un immense sourire. L'écrivain venant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, sembla quelque peu embarrassé.

- Et si on rentrait ?

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai rien dit

- Si tu as dit quelque chose

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Shuichi ! Tu vas arrêter ! On rentre.

Yuki se leva brusquement, laissa l'argent pour son café sur la table et parti en direction du parking, Shuichi sur ses talons avec ses trois gros sacs.

- Allez, j'aimerai juste que tu me le dises encore une fois

- Non

- Rabat-joie !

- …

Pour toutes réponses Yuki accéléra le pas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le retour à l'appartement se déroula dans une atmosphère étrangement calme, chacun boudant de son coin. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez eux, que l'écrivain consentit à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu devrais commencer à faire tes valises, je vais faire à dîner.

Et il disparu dans la cuisine.

Shuichi toujours fâché vida ses sacs et commença à faire sa valise. Il n'avait eu que le temps de mettre en place ses nouveaux achats que l'écrivain l'appelait déjà. Le repas se passa également dans un silence olympien. On entendait une mouche voler.

- Je te laisse faire la vaisselle, je vais faire ma valise.

Yuki sortit de la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans la chambre.

_POV Shuichi_

_Mais pour qui il me prend son esclave ? Bon d'accord sexuel peut être ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour me donner des ordres! Et puis encore… il pourrait me parler gentiment. C'est trop demander ? Shuichi fait ci, Shuichi fait çà et puis ça et encore çà et toujours ça…Non mais oh! Il est mon amant pas mon père…je suis vraiment, mais vraiment en colère…tout ce qu'il pourra faire n'y changera rien! Même pas ses yeux…ses grands yeux…ses grands yeux clairs…NONNNNNNNN! Et mer je suis déjà plus fâché! C'est pas normal, avec lui je peux pas rester fâché, mais pas du tout. Mais au fait, pourquoi je suis en train de faire le vaisselle moi ? Shuichi t'es trop gentil…nigaud tu t'es encore fait avoir… Bon ben c'est fini, je vais aller continuer ma valise. Ah mais il est dans la chambre…Courage!_

_Fin POV Shuichi_

Shuichi entra dans la chambre et continua sa valise. Yuki ne releva pas la tête à son entrée et continua sa propre valise comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai fini, je vais prendre ma douche.

- Ouais

_POV Shuichi_

_Et ben, si les vacances commencent comme ça, je sens que ça va être super ! Quelle tête de mule il boude encore. Tout ça parce que je lui ai demandé de me répéter ce qu'il avait dit. J'aime bien m'entendre dire qu'on m'aime…c'est mon droit non…ce qu'il peut être obstiner…et mince, ma valise ne ferma pas! Yuki m'avait bien prévenu…il manque plus qu'il voit ça, il va me dire un truc du style "Je te l'avais bien dit"…pourquoi faut toujours qu'il ai raison, on peut pas inversé les rôles de temps en temps ? Attends j'ai une idée? Je vais mettre quelques unes de mes affaires dans sa valise ni vue, ni connue. Il râlera une fois arriver là bas, mais j'aurai toute la semaine pour me faire pardonner…Alors je mets ça et ça…et oh il en rentre encore…ah ben tient je vais aussi mettre ce costume je l'aime bien et puis on sait jamais il peut servir après tout…zut maintenant il faut que je force un peu…en m'asseyant dessus, je devrais pouvoiiiiiirrr…ça y'ai FERME! Ah il a fini, il sort…_

_Fin POV Shuichi_

- J'ai fini de prendre la douche…si tu veux y aller

- Ouais, je finis ça et j'y vais.

- Hum…

Shuichi entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Apparemment Yuki comptait écrire ce soir aussi.

Le second bagage de Shuichi fini, celui-ci alla prendre sa douche. Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard sentant la fraise et embaumant tout l'appartement. Il rangea sa trousse de toilette dans son sac de voyage, et s'apprêta à aller dormir.

- Yuki, je vais dormir se risqua t-il à dire

- D'accord. Il faut que je finisse ça avant.

- Comme toujours…mais bon au moins pendant une semaine tu n'y touchera plus. Je t'aurais rien que pour moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore. Je prends mon ordi avec moi.

- Quoi ? Tu l'emmènes ?

- Evidement ! ... Es ce que je te demande de ne plus chanter pendant une semaine ?

- … Shuichi secoua la tête de droite à gauche

- Alors ne me demande pas de pas de ne pas écrire pendant une semaine.

- Comme toujours ton boulot passe avant.

- Shuichi… l'écrivain s'était levé et était maintenant face au chanteur… arrête de te comporter en gamin.

- Je me comporte pas comme un gamin ! Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi sans ordi, sans chansons, sans personne d'autre que toi et moi. Je veux d'entendre dire des trucs comme tout à l'heure, t'entendre dire que tu es amoureux de moi, que tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi … sinon j'ai l'impression de faire partit de la déco de la maison. Ca me rassure ! Ca me donne l'impression que plus jamais tu ne partiras loin de moi, sans moi…

Yuki tenait maintenant Shuichi dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, lui montrant toute son affection.

- Fini ?

- Oui

- … Tu n'as même pas remarqué ?

- Quoi ?

- Je ne parle peut être pas beaucoup, mais tu aurais pu remarqué le changement

- Un changement ?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rein pu écrire depuis une semaine…

- Oui…

- T'as pas vu que ça ne fait qu'un jour que tu es rentré et que j'ai recommencé à écrire normalement

- … Non, j'avais pas vu.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir écrire ; de sentir ta présence dans l'appartement, de t'entendre fredonner dans la salle de bain, de sentir la fraise quand tu sors de là… J'arrive plus à me concentrer dans le silence…un comble ! Faut que soit près de moi pour que je me sente apaisé.

- …C'est vrai, c'est le truc le plus gentil, plus mignon que tu m'ais dit!

- Et ne me le fait pas répéter dit il sur un air faussement coléreux.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Shuichi noua ses bras au tour du cou de l'écrivain …

- Moi aussi

… et l'embrassa tendrement. Yuki resserra un peu plus son étreinte et approfondit le baiser.

- Va te coucher, il faut vraiment que je finisse ça. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- D'accord, mais je t'attends. Dépêche toi comme ça on aura du temps pour faire des câlins…

- Si tu veux

Shuichi partit tout heureux dans la chambre, laissant Yuki finir tranquillement son chapitre.

Dix minutes plus tard l'écrivain éteignit son PC portable et alla rejoindre son amant. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que celui-ci dormait déjà comme un bien heureux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Lui qui avait dit qu'il attendrait. Pas dû tout fâché, Yuki se déshabilla et s'allongea à côté de son amour, le serra contre lui et plongea fatidiquement dans les bras de Morphée.

A SUIVRE

Le 22/01/06

* * *

Commentaire de fin : 

Ca y'ai j'ai fini le chapitre 2. Et dans les temps puisque j'avais dit que j'essayerai de le poster un mois après l'autre. Par contre je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour les suivants. Le chapitre 3 est presque fini mais il me faut encore le taper à l'ordinateur donc avec un peu de chance et pas trop de retard je pourrais le poster le mois prochain. Par contre le chapitre 4 c'est pas gagné, mais d'ici là qui c'est...

Merci pour vos review du chapitre précédentça me fait plaisir que ça vous plaisent!


	3. Mardi

8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

**_Source_** : Gravitation

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon pour plus tard

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Yuki x Shuichi

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** :_ en_ _italique pensées des personnages_

Tous les lieux sités existent bel et bien, mais leur description est un peu différente que la réalité. Autrement dit j'ai fait des recherches sur Okinawa mais pas trop !lol

J'espére que ce cahpitre vous plaira parcequ'à moi, il me plais énormément. Et désolé pour l'attente.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mardi

Le soleil commençait à poindre dans le ciel de la capitale nippone. Dans la chambre d'un appartement, deux corps entrelacés dormaient paisiblement quand…

Bipbipbip Bipbipbip Bipbipbip Bipbipbip Bipbipbip…….

Le premier des deux, un homme, émit un grognement de mécontentement et abattit sa main sur l'engin de malheur qui avait osé le réveiller. Sous ce traitement, l'objet en question cessa sa plainte. L'homme, blond, paru content de ce résultat, et essaya de se lever, quand il aperçut son amant allongé sur lui, dormant encore. Comment diable arrivait il à dormir avec tout ce boucan était un vrai mystère. D'ordinaire, Yuki l'aurai laissé dormir un peu plus, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le voir s'affoler et se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure à ses répétitions, mais aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient en retard, l'avion n'attendrait pas.

- Shuichi…dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux

- Zzzzzzzzzzzz

- Shuichi c'est l'heure dit il en renouvelant sa caresse

- Hummmm

- Shuichi…le ton devenait de moins en moins patient

- Hummmm

- Oh! Shuichi debout c'est l'heure ! - la patience de Yuki avait atteint ses limites –

- Hein quoi ?

- C'est l'heure ! Faut se lever où sinon on va être en retard

- En retard…pour quoi faire dit-il dans un bâillement

- Tu te souviens…vacances…avion…Okinawa…

Shuichi sauta sur le lit totalement réveillé.

- Ah oui nos vacances ! Vite debout Yuki on va être en retard !

- C'est l'hôpital qui ce fout de la charité ! Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de te réveiller, mais monsieur flémarde au lit !

- Oui, bon ça va. Mais ça c'est parce que j'ai pas eu mon câlin hier soir!

- A qui la faute, t'étais endormi quand je suis arrivé…

- Mais…fallait me réveiller ! Donc, je veux mon câlin maintenant dit-il en sautant au cou de Yuki

- Non ! Sinon on va vraiment rater l'avion…il s'empressa de rajouter avant que Shuichi ne râle encore…On aura tout notre temps à l'hôtel.

Le chanteur sembla peser le pour et le contre. "_On fait ça ici en vitesse ou on attend d'être à l'hôtel et on prend notre temps". _Pour toute réponse, Shuichi sauta hors du lit en criant à Yuki de se dépêcher de se préparer. Ce dernier fut vite prêt comparer à son amant toujours enfermé dans la salle de bains. Il avait eu le temps de boire tranquillement son café et d'appeler un taxi, alors que Shuichi se préparait toujours.

- Je te rappelle que notre avion décolle à 10h or il est 8h30 et on est toujours à la maison!

- Ca y'ai j'ai fini dit-il en sortant de la salle d'eau.

Shuichi sortit fin prêt. Il était habillé en version plage : bob sur la tête, lunette de soleil, chemise hawaïenne, pantacourt beige et baskets au pied.

- Au moins avec toi, on sait où on va !

- Vacances obliges…

- Oui… T'as pris ton passeport ?

- Oui !

- Bon j'ai les billets…allons y!

Ils descendirent dans la rue avec leurs bagages et virent leur taxi qui les attendait patiemment. Tous deux s'installèrent et il démarra en direction de l'aéroport international de Narita.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ils arrivèrent dans les temps à l'aéroport, enregistrèrent les bagages sans difficultés (Yuki se demandant quand même pourquoi sa valise était si lourde) et montèrent à bord de l'avion. Lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air vit le nom marqué sur le billet de Shuichi elle lui fit un immense sourire ce rendant compte de qui elle avait en face d'elle. Mais lorsque Yuki présenta son ticket, cette dernière faillit littéralement tomber à la renverse (1 à 0 pour l'écrivain). Shuichi se rendant compte de l'effet que faisait son amant sur la jeune femme, le tira par la manche dans un geste de possession. Ils trouvèrent leur siège et s'assirent en entendant des gloussements provenir des fauteuils derrière eux ; preuve que les deux femmes les avaient reconnu. Yuki commençait à râler en ce disant que même si en première classe ils ne pouvaient pas être tranquille autant rester chez soi, quand il vit Shuichi se tourner et taper la discut avec les deux filles de derrière. Yuki essaya de se tasser sur son siège pour éviter que son petit ami ne l'invite à participer à la conversation.

L'avion finit par décoller, et Shuichi dû se rasseoir convenablement. Durant le vol, Yuki eu marre d'entendre Shuichi parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances (plage, visite d'Océan Park, plage, visite du marché de Naha, plage, visite de la ville, plage, plage, plage, plage, plage et encore plage…) et sortit son ordinateur portable pour continuer son nouveau roman. A peine l'eu-t-il sorti, que Shuichi commença à bouder. Dix minutes passèrent sans que Shuichi ne pipe un mot, tant et si bien que l'écrivain commença à se demander ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

- Que prépares-tu ?

- Hein…quoi…euhh rien

- Shuichi, c'est jamais bon signe lorsque tu es aussi calme.

- Je prépare rien, je te jure !

Peu enclin à discuter dans l'avion, Yuki se replongea dans son nouveau roman. Shuichi n'aimait pas être délaisser de la sorte, et eu une idée.

- Tu me laisses passer, je voudrais aller aux toilettes (Shuichi étant de côté du hublot pour regarder le paysage comme tout bon enfant!)

- Hum…

Yuki sauvegarda ce qu'il faisait et se leva de son siège. Shuichi passa faisant bien attention à frôler l'écrivain, qui imperturbable se rassit et recommença à tapoter sur son clavier. Mais Shuichi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se pencha vers son amant et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

- J'y vais, mais laisse moi quelques minutes avant de me rejoindre…

- Hum hum…HEIN ! QUOI !

Shuichi arboré un sourire satisfait, Yuki avait décroché de son ordi.

- Si tu veux me rejoindre aux toilettes murmura-t-il toujours

- Non mais ça va pas! Lui aussi chuchota ses mots car toute la première classe s'était retournée lors de sa dernière exclamation.

- Je pensais que peut-être c'était l'un de tes fantasmes…

- Dans les toilettes du avion ?

- Dans un lieu public où n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre…un passager…une hôtesse…

- T'imagine si ça venait à se savoir…

- Seulement si on se fait prendre…

Shuichi lécha l'oreille de Yuki et partit en direction des toilettes. Yuki était médusé par le comportement de son jeune amant.

_POV Yuki _

_Non mais il croit quoi ? Que je vais le suivre comme ça, gentiment ! Chuis pas en manque moi ! Et puis ça n'a jamais été l'un de mes fantasmes d'abord ! … non… Shuichi et moi dans un lieu public…non jamais…avec le risque d'être surpris comme deux adolescents…non …jamais…je l'imagine déjà m'attendant dans une position avantageuse…NON ! …Faut pas que je commence à l'imaginer comme ça…et puis cette langue c'était pas discret, les autres passagers vont s'imaginer des trucs si je pars comme ça après lui…hummm cette langue…non…dans mon cou…sur ma gorge…sur ma…NON NON NON et NON ! Et merde il me met dans un état…_

_Fin POV Yuki_

Yuki éteignit son ordinateur portable et partit en direction des toilettes sous l'œil amusé des deux filles de derrière qui n'avaient loupé aucunes miettes de leur conversation.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Shuichi, suivi de Yuki, regagnèrent leurs sièges, le chanteur arborant un magnifique sourire, tandis que le blond semblait légèrement embarrasser. A vrai dire tous les deux n'avaient guère était discret. Shuichi s'étant exprimé plutôt bruyamment, tant et si bien qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre par une hôtesse de l'air. Celle-ci, quelque peu gênée mais sans plus (on voyait toutes sorte de chose en première classe), leurs demanda poliment de ne pas trop occuper les lieux et de bien vouloir regagner leurs places. Yuki, par soucis de discrétion, la jeune femme les ayant finalement reconnu, acheta son silence en lui signant des autographes, jeu auquel Shuichi s'amusa beaucoup lui demanda si elle voulait une dédicace spéciale pour ce rappeler ce jour. Après une colère de Yuki sur le fait que son amant était un idiot, ils regagnèrent leurs sièges. La jeune femme semblait de parole, et ils ne risquèrent donc pas de voir la rumeur circuler dans les journaux à potins.

Le reste du vol se déroula sans encombres, Yuki ayant finalement abandonné l'idée de poursuivre l'écriture de son roman au plus grand plaisir de Shuichi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ils atterrirent donc aux alentours des midis et demi à Naha, capitale de l'île d'Okinawa.

Naha était une charmante ville côtière avec un port de plaisance et de petites maisons en pierres blanches. Pour se rendre de l'aéroport au centre ville il fallait emprunter le monorail. Ce train desservait le centre touristique afin que les taxis n'embouchent pas la ville. Ce fut donc avec une joie à peine dissimulée que Shuichi, bagages en main, se précipita dans le premier train qu'il vit. Yuki comme toujours le suivait de loin, savourant une cigarette qui lui avait été refusée dans l'avion. Tous deux prirent place dans un wagon, Shuichi étant collé à la vitre comme il le fut au hublot de l'avion. Le monorail en partance de l'aéroport, passait dans un tunnel pour déboucher sur un panorama de la ville, dévoilant toute sa splendeur aux touristes venus en vacances. Shuichi était le nez collé à la vitre, et n'arrêtait pas d'émettre des " Oh " et des " Ah " admiratifs. Yuki était amusé de le voir réagir comme cela, on aurait vraiment dit un enfant. Mais pour une fois, il ne dit rien trop heureux de voir son amant sourire à pleine dent.

Une fois le monorail arrivait au terminus, tous deux descendirent. Ils leurs fallu quelques minutes à pied pour atteindre l'hôtel, mais ils furent grandement récompenser. L'hôtel était immense, un vrai palace. Il avait les pieds dans l'eau et était entouré une immense plage de sable fin. Il s'agissait probablement d'un hôtel 4 étoiles nota Shuichi. L'écrivain n'avait pas lésiné sur le confort. Chaque balcon étaient ornés de fleurs et possédaient une table et des chaises pour qui souhaité manger au grand air.

Toujours plein d'entrain, Shuichi se précipita vers l'accueil où attendait une charmante hôtesse.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Impérial Hôtel dit-elle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour répondit Shuichi toujours plein d'ardeur, il doit y avoir une réservation pour deux au nom de Yuki Eiri.

- Oui, un instant s'il vous plaît, je vais voir ça.

Pendant qu'elle recherchait la réservation, Shuichi examina le hall d'entrée. Il était immense, à la démesure de la bâtisse. Il y avait des boiseries sur toutes les murs ce qui donnait l'impression d'être dans un endroit très ancien où plein de drames avaient dû se passer pensa-il avec son esprit romanesque. Mais la réalité était toute autre. En fait l'hôtel était ancien, mais de seulement quelques années, un promoteur immobilier ayant préférait faire construire l'hôtel dans un style architectural européen pour attirer les touristes occidentaux. Il y avait dans cette vaste salle plusieurs fauteuils et tables pour discuter tranquillement entre amis, des jeux d'arcade pour les enfants dans un coin, et des plates vertes pour agrémenter le tout. Apparemment d'autres salles se situaient à côté sans que Shuichi ne puisse les distinguer. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme pianotait sur son ordinateur et semblait chercher la réservation. Elle releva la tête vers le chanteur et sembla quelque peu ennuyée.

- Je suis désolée, mais il semblerai qu'il n'y ai aucune réservation à ce nom…….Etes-vous sur qu'il s'agit du bon nom?

- Euhhh oui normalement… Essayez quand même avec Shindo Shuichi?

L'hôtesse refit des recherches sur son ordinateur quand Yuki, qui eu finit sa cigarette, arriva enfin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à Shuichi qui avait l'air inquiet

- Apparemment il n'y a pas notre réservation

- Ca m'étonnerait, je l'ai fait moi-même !

La jeune femme les regarda toujours avec un air ennuyé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais à ce nom là non plus.

- Quels noms ? demanda Yuki

- Et bien…Yuki Eiri et Shindo Shuichi répondit la jeune femme.

- Idiot dit-il à Shuichi, se tournant vers la réceptionniste il dit : J'ai une réservation au nom de Uesugi Eiri.

- Uesugi…Eiri…pourquoi ? demanda Shuichi

- Pour être plus tranquille. En donnant ton nom on aurait eu tes groupies sur le dos, et en donnant nom de plume on aurait eu les miennes. Même si les tiennes sont plus bruyantes et dérangeantes…

- J'y avais pas pensé

- Je vois ça.

Shuichi resta muet, perdu dans ses pensées, au plus grand étonnement de Yuki. Mais celui-ci n'eu pas la possibilité de lui parler, la jeune femme intervenant.

- Ah oui, ça y'ai ! J'ai trouvé votre réservation M. Uesugi. Alors il s'agit d'une chambre à lit double pour 7 nuits, avec terrasse et baignoire dans la salle de bains.

- C'est bien ça

- Mais peut être es-ce une erreur ? Vous préféreriez peut être 2 lits simples pour votre jeune frère et vous-même ?

- _"Mon jeune frère…elle est bien bonne celle-là. On se ressemble ? Y'a __vraiment des gens qui veulent pas voir la réalité même lorsqu'elle est en face d'eux! Et l'autre qui dit rien…"._ Non le lit double sera parfait trancha Yuki

L'hôtesse sembla réfléchir quelques instants et se mit à rougir, signe qu'elle venait de comprendre la relation qu'ils avaient.

- Ah…euh…et bien…heu…oui en fait…donc oui, voilà vous avez la chambre 705 au 7ème étage, il faut nous laisser une pièce d'identité et vous réglerez en partant. Le petit déjeuner s'effectue dans la salle de restaurant de 8h30 à 10h30. Mais si vous préférez vous pouvez déjeuner sur votre terrasse. Pour cela il faut nous prévenir la veille, et nous servons jusqu'à 11h. Le dîner s'effectue toujours dans la même salle à partir de 20h. Avez-vous des questions Messieurs?

- Non, pas qui me vienne à l'esprit, Shuichi ?

- Hein, euh…non.

- Et bien voici votre clé, les ascenseurs sont à votre droite. Laissez moi vos bagages, je vais vous les faire monter. En espérant que vous passiez un agréable séjour chez nous.

- Merci bien répondit Yuki en prenant la clé et en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

- Ah ! Trop mignons dit une deuxième réceptionniste en se rapprochant de la première.

- Ben t'affole pas, ils sont gays !

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont gays ! Tu sorts d'où, tu les connaît pas ?

- Non, je devrais ?

- Comment ça tu devrais ? Bien sûr que tu devrais le savoir? C'est le chanteur du groupe Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindo, je t'ai passé leur album, et l'autre c'est son petit ami l'écrivain Yuki Eiri ! Me dit pas que tu les connais pas, c'est pas possible, leur histoire a fait le tour du pays l'année dernière. Les magazines people en ont fait leurs idoles!

- Ah ouais peut être…

- Tu es désespérante, il faudrait quand même que tu t'intéresse un peu au monde dans lequel tu vis au lieu de rester le nez scotché dans tes bouquins de maths…non mais vraiment je te jure…

Et sur ce elle repartit de son côté pour s'occuper des clients qui arrivaient laissant cette pauvre hôtesse seule dans le désarrois total.

Yuki qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur entendit des bribes de conversation mais ne s'en souciait guère. A vrai dire le silence de Shuichi l'inquiétait plus.

- Qui y'a-t-il ? interrogea l'écrivain en attendant l'ascenseur

- Euh…rien rien

- Shuichi… insista Yuki en appuyant le nom du chanteur, du regard.

C'était le fameux regard auquel Shuichi savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas mentir.

- Et bien je me disais que depuis le temps que l'on est ensemble tu préférerais que je t'appelle plutôt Eiri au lieu de Yuki, surtout sachant ce que représente ce nom pour toi?

- Ce n'est que ça qui te tracasse ? … Appelle-moi comme tu veux, venant de toi ça m'est égal. Tant que tu continues à m'appeler…dit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver.

Shuichi resta sans voix, immobile jusqu'à ce que l'information soit enregistrée. Venait-il vraiment de lui dire que ça lui était égal le nom qu'il lui donnait tant qu'il continuait à l'appeler?

- Tu viens Shuichi ? Demanda Yuki en retenant les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Oui oui…

Entrant à son tour dans l'ascenseur il continua :

- C'est vraiment vrai que je peux t'appeler Eiri si je veux ?

- Oui… Es ce si étrange que je te dise ça, pour que tu ai une tête pareille? T'as l'air étonné. On dirait un poisson sorti de l'eau.

A vrai dire Shuichi était sur le point de se liquéfier sur place tellement il était heureux.

- Eiri…

- Hum…

- Ah non… c'était juste pour essayer ! dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Idiot…mais je dois dire que ça fait drôle venant de toi…il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

L'ascenseur arriva au 7ème étage et ils cherchèrent leur chambre. Arrivé devant la 705 Yuki ouvrit la porte en faisant glisser le carte magnétique dans la fente.

La chambre était grandiose. Un grand lit trônait en son centre, bordé par une table de nuit de chaque côté. Sur celles-ci était posé une lampe carrée qui s'accordait avec l'ensemble. Sur la gauche en entrant ce trouvait une grande armoire parée d'un miroir dans lequel on pouvait se voir en entier. A droite se trouvait une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur une magnifique terrasse d'où l'on pouvait voir la mer. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une table avec des chaises d'extérieures ainsi qu'un parasol qui cachait les occupants de la chambre de la vue de leurs voisins. A l'intérieur près de la baie vitrée on trouvait une table du bois brute qui pouvait servir de bureau ou bien de table à manger.

- Wahooooooooow, ça va coûter super cher tout ça !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça dit Yuki en posant son sac sur le sol et en examinant à son tour la chambre.

- … Tu sais… je crois que finalement je ne vais pas t'appeler Eiri…

- Comme tu veux…dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit

Shuichi toujours debout à contempler la chambre se rapprocha de son compagnon.

- … en fait Eiri est un prénom plutôt doux et je crois que je vais le garder pour les moments que l'on passe tous les deux seuls…tendrement enlacés…

Tout en parlant Shuichi s'assit sur les genoux de Yuki, celui-ci passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- …Comme maintenant…

- Si tu veux…

- Eiri…

Et ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, un baiser simple, mais où passait toute leur affection pour l'autre.

- Et puis… je préfère crier un "Tadaïma Yuki" quand je rentre à la maison, ça sort plus facilement et c'est mieux pour te faire râler…

- Me faire râler?

- Hum hum…

Shuichi commença à laisser des baisers papillons dans le cou de Yuki, sur sa mâchoire, sur sa joue…

- T'es légèrement maso, si tu aimes quand je râle

- Pas spécialement… mais au moins je vois que tu t'intéresses à moi.

Sans un mot Yuki renversa Shuichi sur le lit. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il s'intéressait énormément à lui, même quand il ne lui criait pas dessus, en fait surtout quand il ne lui criait pas dessus, mais l'écrivain n'ayant été jamais très loquace, préféra lui montrer par les gestes. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sous sa chemise, la déboutonnant, embrassant une clavicule du chanteur … quand on tapa à la porte.

L'importun venait de l'interrompre dans son élan. Yuki émis un grognement et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Shuichi souriait à pleines dents devant la réaction de son amant. Ce dernier se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour voir dans quelles positions était son compagnon. Celui-ci s'était sagement rassit sur le lit et attendait la suite des évènements. Yuki ouvrit donc la porte sur le bagagiste de l'hôtel qui fut accueilli par un blondinet grognon. Il déposa les 3 valises dans la chambre et fut expédier dehors un billet en main. Yuki ne pris même pas la peine de jeter un œil sur les dites valises, trop obnubilé de reprendre l'effeuillage en règle de son amant, celui-ci s'étant déjà rallongé sur le lit et l'attendant.

L'écrivain ne se fit pas prier deux fois et recommença là où il s'était arrêté : une main sous la chemise, l'autre dans les cheveux de Shuichi. Yuki l'embarrassait fougueusement, sa langue explorant la bouche du chanteur avec avidité lui procurant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Shuichi s'agrippait avec force aux épaules de l'écrivain dans l'espoir d'être toujours plus prés. C'est alors qu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

- Shuichi ?

- C'est rien, c'est rien continu…

Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par l'estomac du chanteur.

- … Bon d'accord j'ai un peu faim.

Yuki ricana devant la franchise de son compagnon.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit…

- Rien rien … Allez viens on va manger dit l'écrivain en se levant

- Mais tu continus pas ?

- Non

- T'es fâché ?

- Non plus

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Ton estomac m'a coupé tout envie.

- NoNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Pas ça!

- Arrête tout ce cirque ! On est là pour une semaine, on aura tout notre temps… Et puis moi aussi j'ai faim !

- Ah bon ! Si toi aussi tu as faim on peut y'aller.

Le changement soudain de réaction de Shuichi laissa Yuki quelque peu perplexe. Mais après tout avec le chanteur, il ne fallait s'étonner de rien. Il suivit donc le chanteur qui s'était levé d'un bond du lit et ils descendirent déjeuner. N'ayant pas encore exploré les environs, ils décidèrent de déjeuner à la terrasse du restaurant de l'hôtel, le beau temps s'y prêtant à merveille.

Après le déjeuner, tous deux se promenèrent autour de l'hôtel, visitant le quartier. C'était un quartier agréable, quasiment piéton et assez touristique avec plusieurs petites échoppes. Yuki et Shuichi se baladaient sur la promenade, longeant l'étendue de sable fin, qui s'étalait aux pieds de l'hôtel, tantôt discutant, tantôt silencieux, mais jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre. Shuichi aurait bien voulu pouvoir s'accrocher au bras de son amour, mais celui-ci lui avait demandé de rester discret. Donc, pour une fois il l'avait écouté, et il se contentait de marcher à ses côtés laissant de temps en temps leurs mains se frôler. Shuichi s'arrêta de temps à autre devant l'un des étales aux couleurs chatouillantes. Au bout de la troisième Yuki commença à râler. Mais Shuichi s'aperçut que c'était plus pour la forme que pour autre chose puisque lorsqu'il s'avança vers la suivante, l'écrivain suivait toujours.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour se désaltérer. Ils choisirent donc un café et s'assirent pour commander. Yuki pris un thé glacé et Shuichi se laissa tenter par une énorme glace… L'écrivain se délecta de voir manger son amant : Shuichi en avait partout ! Mais dans sa contemplation Yuki dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas aller chercher une insidieuse goutte de glace qui coulait, avec une lenteur affligeante, le long du cou de son amant. Shuichi, surpris de se voir fixer ainsi, ne compris rien, jusqu'à ce que son petit ami ne vienne le débarbouiller, pour enlever de sa vue toute tentation.

Après cette collation, ils décidèrent de continuer leur balade, mais bien vite Shuichi se plaignit d'être fatigué, et ils rentrèrent donc à leur hôtel.

A peine arrivée dans leur chambre le chanteur se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Déjà fatigué ? questionna Yuki en s'asseyant à ses côtés

- Fait trop chaud…

- Je croyais que tu aimais la mer ?

- Oui, mais seulement quand je me baigne; Je fais l'étoile de mer et je bouge plus de l'eau.

- L'étoile de mer… ricana Yuki

- Rigole pas tu verras demain

- Ah…demain c'est déjà la plage

- Vouiii

- Youpi dit l'écrivain d'un air morose

- Mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi pensé à toi en faisant notre programme

- Parce que tu sais déjà ce qu'on va faire ?

- Plus au moins, disons qu'il faut absolument aller voir le marché de Naha, le château Shuri et aussi visiter "Ocean Park". Ca va être génial !

- Si tu le dis…

- Ne commence pas être pessimiste s'il te plait. C'est toi qui as proposé ce voyage.

- Mais oui…ne t'inquiète pas on fera tous ce que tu voudras. Au fait comment sais tu ce qu'il y a à visiter ?

- Grâce à la brochure que tu as amenée avec les billets. J'ai eu le temps de l'étudier lorsque tu pianotais sur ton ordinateur.

- Je croyais déjà mettre fais pardonner.

- Si tu crois qu'une partie de jambe en l'air dans l'avion sert à te faire pardonner tu te trompe cria-t-il presque sur le ton du défit.

- Je pensais plutôt au séjour dans son ensemble

- Ah non ça s'était pour te faire pardonner te me délaisser continuellement

- Ah qui la faute, qui était toujours en concert… Passons… mais t'as eu ta glace.

- Tu achètes mon pardon avec une glace ?

- Ouais

- Pas suffisant, et puis j'ai eu l'impression que cette glace te faisait plaisir à toi aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire….dit-il d'une petite voix limite coquine.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- C'est ça oui…

Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux attendant que l'un des deux fassent le premier pas, quand soudain Yuki reprit la parole.

- Allez pousse toi

- Hein ?

- Faut que j'ouvre ma valise où sinon toutes mes fringues vont être froisser.

A contre cœur Shuichi se leva du lit pour permettre à l'écrivain de poser sa valise. Puis, se rappelant soudain de ce qu'il avait mis dedans, il essaya de le stopper.

- Non arrête, tu sais quoi, je suis plus fatigué, on ressort ?

- Après si tu veux. Je sors mes vêtements et on y va.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, t'as qu'à le faire après dit-il en lui tirant le bras.

Mais Yuki ne l'écoutait pas, il posa et ouvrit la serrure de sa valise. C'est alors que jaillit trois envahissant costumes de plus ridicules.

- Shu…Shuichi… c'est quoi ça ? demanda t il avec colère

Le dit Shuichi se terrait dans un coin tremblant comme une feuille.

- Euh… et bien … mon costume de chien… répondit-il d'une petite voix

- …

- … celui d'écolière… continua-t-il en désignant le second costume

- …

- …et je me suis dit que celui de soubrette pourrait te plaire…

- Rappel moi ce que je t'avais dit de faire ou plutôt de ne pas faire avec ma VALISE ! cria Yuki de plus en plus en colère si cela été possible.

- … euh de ne pas y mettre mes affaires.

- Et toi tu y mets des fringues et surtout tes costumes ridicules. Imagine de quoi on aurait eu l'air si on nous avait demandé d'ouvrir nos valises à l'aéroport !

- Je n'y avais pas pensé dit-il tout timide, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules.

- C'est bien ça le problème tu es un idiot qui ne pense à rien !

- Mais je voulais te faire plaisir

- Quand comprendras tu que tu es ridicule avec ses costumes.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du chanteur qui s'enfuit en courant, claquant la porte de leur chambre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Il avait craqué. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas le faire pleurer durant le séjour, mais là s'en était trop ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne que se dénigré de la sorte avec ses costumes ridicules était stupide. Il l'aimait de toutes façons sans. Encore fallait-il pouvoir lui dire.

_POV Yuki_

_C'est pas vrai, c'est idiot, pourquoi je lui ai crié dessus comme ça ! …ça m'énerve encore plus ! Ca m'énerve que je m'énerve contre lui…mais c'est sa faute, j'arrive pas à me contrôler avec lui, c'est tout ou rien…pas de demie mesures. Il pourrait le comprendre non ? … Ouais mais si je lui dit pas il peut pas le savoir… Faudra que je lui dise quand il reviendra…s'il revient…mais oui il va revenir…n'est ce pas ? …Allez on se calme, on attend qu'il revienne et quand il sera revenu, on sera gentil et aimant avec lui…oui c'est ça, je serai comme ça avec lui…. Et s'il revenait pas…moi sans lui je suis plus rien…à force de trop tirer sur la corde, il va peut être en avoir marre…NON NON NON NON NON NON NON Ne pas penser à ça ! Eiri, tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas attendre qu'il revienne._

_FIN POV Yuki_

Yuki s'assit donc et commença à fumer cigarette sur cigarette en attendant le retour de sa tornade rose.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shuichi se morfondait assis sur un banc dans un jardin non loin de l'hôtel. Il s'était enfui de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux, et avait tourné en rond autour de l'hôtel jusqu'à tomber sur ce petit jardin, caché à la vue de tous par de hauts buissons. Là, il avait lassé libre cour à ses larmes, pleurant de tout son soûl.

_POV Shuichi_

_Il m'a encore crié dessus…je voulais simplement lui faire plaisir… bon d'accord c'était idiot de ma part de les mettre dans sa valise, mais quand même c'est pas la peine de me crier dessus et de se mettre en colère comme ça. Il est terrifiant… des fois je me dis qu'il pourrait me frapper… non ça c'est pas possible, il le fera jamais, j'en suis sûr… il a beau me crier dessus, mais à chaque fois que je reviens il est comme, comment dire, comme plus calme, plus apaisé que je sois revenu… finalement ma présence ne doit pas trop lui déplaire. J'aimerai qu'il soit un peu plus tendre voir un peu plus câlin, mais bon si quand je reviens il m'accepte c'est déjà bien. J'espère qu'il m'acceptera à chaque fois, faudrait pas trop que je tire sur la corde… on sait jamais, peut être qu'un jour il ne m'ouvrera plus la porte… Faut que j'arrête de faire l'idiot, que je fasse moins gamin, où je risque de le perdre. Allez courage Shuichi essuie tes larmes et remonte dans cette chambre lui présenter des excuses. Montre lui que tu n'es plus un gamin !_

_FIN POV Shuichi_ (1)

Shuichi fit ce qu'il s'était promis, il s'essuya les yeux et retourna vers l'hôtel.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Il n'était pas très gai lorsqu'il se présenta devant la chambre, mais il fallait qu'il affronte Yuki. N'ayant pas la clé, Shuichi tapa à la porte. Yuki l'ouvrit à la volée voulant chasser l'intrus qui osé le déranger dans un moment pareil, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du chanteur il paru soulagé. Shuichi s'en aperçu même s'il ne vit qu'un millième de seconde le micro sourire de l'écrivain. Yuki, finalement rassuré de revoir Shuichi, repris aussitôt ses mauvaises habitudes et retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, finissant sa cigarette. Le chanteur remarqua que le cendrier en était plein, signe qu'il avait dû les fumer les unes après les autres dans un moment de grande anxiété. Shuichi refusant l'idée qu'il en soit la cause se demandait ce qui pouvait bien tracassé ainsi son écrivain. Mais plus il y réfléchissait et moins il trouvait d'autres causes. Et ça il ne pouvait le croire ! Yuki, le grand Yuki champion toutes catégories pour dissimuler ses émotions, laissait apparaître son angoisse à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas ! Ce pourrait-il que l'écrivain tienne un peu à lui, même avec ses attitudes de gamin ?

Même si Shuichi était heureux d'apprendre cela, il aurait aimé voir Yuki le lui dire explicitement au lieu de devoir le deviner, mais connaissant l'écrivain c'était beaucoup demander. Durant toute sa réflexion Shuichi ne s'aperçut pas que Yuki l'observait d'un œil attendrit

_"Allez dit-lui quelque chose de gentil, pensa t-il. Dit lui que ça te fais extrêmement plaisir qu'il soit revenu. Que t'en es soulagé…"_

Mais comme toujours, l'écrivain se fit plus cinglant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- T'étais où ?

- Euh…j'étais dans un parc pas loin.

- Hum…

Comme toujours, Shuichi était inquiet après l'une de leur dispute, et n'osait rien dire ou faire de peur d'énerver de nouveau l'écrivain. Généralement Yuki aussi ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, mais aujourd'hui il se montrait un peu plus aimable, enfin dans ses limites.

- Tu as mangé demanda t-il ?

- Non, J'espérais qu'on y aille ensemble.

Pour toutes réponses Yuki se leva, pris la clé de la chambre et sortit, invitant Shuichi à le suivre. Le chanteur le regarda perplexe, mais lui emboîta tout de même le pas.

Aucuns mots ne furent échangés pendant qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur. Ils étaient tous deux trop absorbé par leurs pensées, essayant de trouver un moyen de se parler sans que l'un des deux ne se fâche.

Le romancier s'en voulait énormément. Il aurait aimé sautait au cou de son petit ami, ou même le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il était revenu, mais non, comme toujours il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était encore caché derrière sa froideur. Yuki se détestait pour ça. Quelques minutes auparavant il s'était juré d'être plus gentil avec lui mais la seule chose qu'il trouva à lui dire fut des mots blessants, et non aimants.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Comme l'écrivain n'était visiblement pas enclin à discuter de lui même, Shuichi essaya de lui parler durant tout le repas. Mais l'écrivain se contenta de lui répondre de façons distraites exclusivement composé de mots monosyllabiques. Finalement, le chanteur abandonna l'idée de lui parler et ils finirent le repas en silence. Yuki s'en voulait pour mutisme mais il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait comme cela. Mais la tâche semblait ardue et il avait complètement déconnecté durant le repas.

En fin de compte, ils étaient remontés dans leur chambre toujours aussi silencieux. Mais Yuki voulait se rattraper. Il s'apprêta à parler à Shuichi lorsque celui-ci lui coupa la parole pour lui dire qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Sans attendre de réponse le chanteur s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

_"C'est malin, j'ai dû le vexer, il veut plus me parler. C'est sur qu'en ne disant rien pendant une demi-heure il allait mal le prendre. Mais aussi s'il ne laisse pas lui expliquer, il saura jamais à quel point je tiens à lui, pensa Yuki"_

La détermination de Shuichi à s'excuser d'avoir encore une fois agit inconsidérément, s'était mué en une sorte de rage sourde lorsqu'il avait tenté d'en parler à Yuki durant le dîner. Mais celui-ci n'en n'avait apparemment rien à faire puisqu'il ne l'avait pas écouté et n'avait même pas réagit lorsqu'il lui demanda pardon. Shuichi boudait et s'était bien fait pour Yuki.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Yuki semblait l'attendre, mais il ne lui ferait certainement pas le plaisir d'entamer la conversation. Yuki devrai se débrouiller seul.

- La salle de bain est libre.

- Shuichi…

- J'ai sommeil, je me couche.

Et il s'allongea sans un regard pour le romancier. Celui-ci entra à son tour dans la salle de bain en faisant claqué la porte d'agacement. Shuichi regarda en direction de la porte, quelque peu étonné de voir l'écrivain faire une démonstration de ses sentiments.

En fin de compte la douche l'avait calmé. Yuki sorti de la salle d'eau et s'aperçut de suite que son amant faisait semblant de dormir. Heureux de voir que malgré tout il l'avait attendu, l'écrivain pris place à ses côtés dans le lit. D'ordinaire Shuichi serai venu se coller immédiatement à lui, mais ce soir il boudait. C'est donc, une fois n'est pas commune, Yuki qui réduisit l'écart entre leur deux corps en se collant au dos du chanteur. Celui-ci malgré la surprise ne bougea pas.

- Tu fais encore la tête demanda l'écrivain d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

- …

- Je m'excuse pour tout, pour la valise, la colère, la dispute… Je suis désolé.

Shuichi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Yuki, son Yuki, lui faisait des excuses. Malgré sa joie en entendant cela, le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de question son compagnon.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand je te parlais à table ? Je me suis excusé et toi tu m'as ignoré,… alors que maintenant tu me dis la même chose que je te disais.

- Je suis désolé. J'essayais de comprendre comment tu arrives à me faire réagir comme ça, moi qui n'arrive jamais à dire ce que je ressens…

A ces mots Shuichi se retourna enfin vers Yuki, le regardant dans les yeux comme jamais auparavant.

- … Tu peux pas savoir comme je me suis senti soulagé quand tu es revenu, non je devrais dire à chaque fois que tu reviens malgré nos disputes. Je saurais pas quoi faire si tu revenais plus.

- Je t'aime Eiri … je reviendrais toujours répondit Shuichi en embrassant son homme.

Enormément troublé par ces propos Yuki répondit à peine au baiser, il se contenta de caresser simplement le visage puis les cheveux du chanteur. Il n'était pas encore à lui dire ces trois mots qu'il avait envie d'entendre, mais il était sûr qu'un jour il y arriverait. En attendant il lui montrerait par les gestes. Shuichi avait bien compris et ne lui demanda rien d'autre, après tout il s'était plus confié à lui ce soir qu'en une année de vie commune, et ça le chanteur en était ravie.

C'est donc blotti tout l'un contre l'autre que tous deux s'endormirent heureux.

Le 30/03/06

* * *

(1) Et ça, ça s'appelle un manque de communication ;)

Commentaire de fin :

Ca y'ai j'ai fini ! Hip hip hourra pour moi ! Je suis en retard certe ( j'avais promis un mois de délais) mais finalement j'ai reussi à finir, faut dire que j'ai eu pas mal de boulot. Par contre je donne plus de délais pour les prochains chapitres car je suis sure que je serai en retard, mais je vous promet de vous aurez la suite? Promis juré !


	4. Mercredi

**8 jours,7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa**

**_Source_** : Gravitation

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon (ou lime ou lemon ou...bref j'ai jamais su la différence entre les deux. Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a une scène etceux qui n'aime pas passent leur chemin)

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Yuki x Shuichi

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

INCROYABLE j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 4 YOUPIIIIIII (fait une petite danse de la victoire et arrête vite parce qu'on me regarde bizarrement). J'ai eu du mal avec celui là. Déjà ce que j'écrivais me plaisait pas trop, puis j'avais pas le temps avec la fin de l'année scolaire (travailler avec des maternelles c'est épuisant!), puis comme j'écris avant à la main et j'en ai eu marre de taper à l'ordi (tape trop doucement) maisje me suis dit qu'avec les vacances j'aurais plus de temps (y'a quand même quelques avantages de bosser dans une école: deux mois de vacances par exemple ;) et ben NON c'est pas vrai qu'en vacances on a plus de temps! Mais heureusement tout c'est arranger et voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous! c'est pas beau ça?

Comme je suis sure que les débats d'une folle comme moi ne vous intérésse pas trop j'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire :

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mercredi**

Lorsque Yuki ouvrit un œil, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Essayant de sortir des dernières brumes de son rêve, il papillonnait des yeux tentant de serappeler où il se trouvait. C'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Quelque peu embarrassé par tout cela, et surtout par le fait qu'il avait plus ou moins dévoilé ses sentiments à Shuichi. Yuki se retourna pour observer son amant dormir et par la même occasion essayer de se calmer. Le romancier adorait le matin, lorsque sortant du sommeil il pouvait regarder son amant en train de dormir, calme et détendu, pas cette pile électrique qu'il était à longueur de journée. Mais ce matin, en se retournant, il rencontra deux orbes violines qui le regarder dormir lui.

- Bonjour

- Bon…bonjour répondit Yuki légèrement troublé de s'être fait épier durant son sommeil.

- Bien dormir ? demanda Shuichi

Reprenant contenance l'écrivain se força à parler de sa voix la plus glaciale :

- Tu me regardais dormir ?

- Vouiiii répondit Shuichi sachant très bien que Yuki essayer de paraître moins troubler en employant ce ton là.

- T'as rien d'autre à faire…

- En ce moment… exactement et puis d'habitude c'est toi qui me regardes dormir

- …

- Le chanteur souriait, Yuki n'avait pas contredit donc que son intuition était bonne.

- C'est vrai non ?

- …

- Allez dit quelque chose ! Je trouve ça très mignon que tu me regardes en train de dormir.

Le problème était bien là. Shuichi, apprenant cela allait être intenable, en demandant toujours plus. Et l'image glaciale de Yuki s'effriterait comme neige au soleil puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à lui dire non. Voulant à tout prix éviter cette discussion et plus éventuellement une dispute, l'écrivain se leva et attrapa ses vêtements.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ?

- Manger ! fut la seule réponse du romancier

- Sans moi ?

- Ca dépend si tu te dépêche ou pas !

- C'est pas gentil, Eiri ! On est en vacances, pas besoin de me presser de bon matin !

Evitant de se poser trop que question quant à la réaction de son cœur au simple fait que Shuichi l'ai appelé Eiri et non Yuki, l'écrivain continua à s'habiller. Il ralentit sciemment ses mouvements pour attendre sans trop en avoir l'air son compagnon.

Shuichi avait fini par se dépêcher de se préparer pour éviter de faire râler son écrivain de bon matin. C'est donc d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse que s'en allèrent les deux amoureux.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tous deux arrivèrent à la salle du petit déjeuner et tombèrent sur la même hôtesse que la veille lors de leur arrivée.

- Bonjour Messieurs les salua la réceptionniste qui se souvenait très bien d'eux.

- Bonjour

- Hnm (1)

- Le numéro de votre chambre s'il vous plait

- 705 répondit Shuichi tout sourire.

La jeune femme cocha une case sur son planning et les conduisit à une table.

A peine arrivée dans le restaurant toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Il faut dire qu'un gamin à la chevelure rose suivit d'un homme blond comme les blés ça ne passait jamais inaperçu au Japon. Sans trop s'en formaliser, ils s'assirent à la table que leur présenta l'hôtesse.

- "Le petit déjeuner est sous forme de buffet. Les boissons chaudes sont à votre droite. S'il vous manque quoi que soit n'hésiter pas à venir me le dire. Bon appétit et bonne journée." Sur ce, elle les laissa tranquille.

- Dit Yuki, fit Shuichi en se levant à la suite de son amant, tu crois que je peux manger autant de trucs que je veux ?

- On a payé pour ça non ?

- Je pourrais me lever autant de fois que je le voudrais ?

- Oui

-Ohhhhh ! dit-il en commençant à baver dangereusement devant le buffet

- Mais t'as pas intérêt à te rendre malade, il est hors de question que je joue les infirmiers, tu m'entends….visiblement non! (2)

Shuichi était déjà en train de remplir son assiette. Excédé l'écrivain se retourna pour aller chercher un café noir, très noir, sentant qu'il en aurait besoin. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que quelques regards le suivaient toujours, pour la plupart essentiellement féminin.

_"Aïe! Pourquoi je sens qu'on va pas finir le repas tranquille….et l'autre qui est toujours en train de s'empiffrer….il voit rien ma parole…..bénis soit les idiots"_

- T'as fini, oui !dit Yuki qui s'était rapprocher de son chanteur

- J'arrive pas à choisir, alors je prends un peu de tout

- Tout en soufflant d'exaspération, Yuki se rassit à leur table.

- Tu manges rien ? interrogea Shuichi

- Je ne mange jamais rien le matin.

- Ah ? Bon d'accord on mange pas souvent ensemble le matin mais quand on est tous les deux tu manges non ?

- C'est parce que t'ais là, sinon je ne mange jamais.

- Mais je suis là aujourd'hui, alors mange !

- Shuichi lui tendit une pâtisserie que Yuki refusa.

- Non ! Et puis si tu pouvais te dépêcher se serai pas plus mal.

- Pourquoi t'es pressé ? demanda Shuichi la bouche pleine

- T'as rien remarqué ?

- Quoi ?

_- "Pourquoi je pose la question moi?" _Se demanda t-il pour lui-même, sous le regard étonné de son amant. T'as pas l'impression d'être observé ?

- Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche il répondit

- Pas plus que d'habitude…tu crois que c'est parce qu'on est deux hommes assis à la même table ?

- Non, je ne crois pas cette fois….disons que ta tignasse rose ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Parce que tu crois que toi et tes cheveux blonds vous êtes plus discrets?

Yuki se contenta de sourire, signifiant que Shuichi avait raison.

Le repas continua dans le calme, Shuichi dévorant son assiette et Yuki l'observant à la dérober. Mais ce que craignait le romancier arriva. En effet une jeune fille s'approchait d'eux en essayant d'être discrète. Raté pour elle, les radars de Yuki l'avaient vu arrivé de loin ! Elle s'approcha encore un peu, prit une grande respiration et alla leur parler quand elle rencontra le regard noir de Yuki qui semblait dire "si tu d'approches, je t'bouffes". La jeune fille fut coupée dans son élan et n'osa plus rien demander. Dépitée, elle s'en retourna s'asseoir à sa table.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? s'enquît Shuichi

- Très certainement ton autographe.

- Ben pourquoi elle a rien demandé ? s'interrogea le chanteur qui n'avait rien vu de la stratégie de son compagnon.

- J'en sais rien mentit-il

- Si t'as fini, allons y avant que d'autres n'aient la même idée.

- Mais moi je veux bien lui signer son autographe à cette fille. Elle est où ?

- Non reste assis dit Yuki en rattrapant son petit ami au vol. Si tu commences avec elle, il va falloir que tu fasses des dédicaces à tout l'hôtel. Et on est pas venu pour ça !

- Bon bon d'accord….alors on peut y aller j'ai fini.

Yuki se leva donc et suivit Shuichi jusque dans la chambre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shuichi toujours aussi enjoué commença à se préparer. Yuki qui n'avait pas oublié que son compagnon avait déjà prévu toutes les activités de la semaine, et surtout le premier jour de plage, fit semblant d'avoir oublier ce que lui avait dit le chanteur la veille dans l'espoir de voir son amant abandonner l'idée d'aller se griller au soleil. Espoir très très mince puisque Shuichi était déjà en train de sortir du placard tuba, masque, palmes, bouée, crème solaire, sceau, pelle etc. etc.…. Pas découragé pour autant Yuki ignora tous les signes en provenance de son compagnon pour s'installer devant son ordi. A peine avait-il touché à la chaise pour s'asseoir qu'il se reçut une serviette de plage sur la tête.

- Oh !

- Pas démoralisé pour si peut Shuichi lui répondit : Pas la peine d'allumer ton ordinateur on s'en va tout de suite !

- Ah oui ? Pour aller où? Demanda notre écrivain sur ton qui se voulait innocent.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela ! Aujourd'hui toi et moi on va à la PLAGE !

- T'as pas oublier ?

- Non et apparemment toi non plus !

- …

- Allez Yuki ça peut être marrant ! Et puis faut bien utiliser ton maillot de bain.

- …

- S'il te plaît geignit Shuichi. Il intensifia sa demande par une attaque "Chibi-eyes" qu'il espérait pouvoir faire craquer le romancier.

Romancier qui de toutes façons avait déjà cédé en voyant son amant en maillot de bain jaune avec une bouée Kumagoro sur l'épaule et un ballon dans l'autre main. Mais bien entendu il ne fallait pas céder trop vite aux caprices des gamins.

- Pas envie

- S'il te plaît, t'avais dit oui

- Demain

- Si te plaît si te plaît si te plaît si te plaît (3)

- Là ça suffisait, où sinon sa tornade rose allait fondre en larmes.

- Bon d'accord si tu insiste (4)

- C'est donc vêtue en habit de plage qu'une demie heure plus tard tous deux partirent, Yuki devant tout de même porter la moitié des affaires de Shuichi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

L'hôtel était idéalement situé, nota mentalement l'écrivain. Comme ils l'avaient constaté en arrivant, la plage setrouvait à ses pieds. Du rez-de-chaussée ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire pour contourner la bâtisse et se retrouver les pieds dans le sable.

Des dizaines de transats et des parasols étaient sagement alignés en attente de leurs futurs occupants. Quelques touristes profitaient déjà les lieux, paressant au soleil, installant leurs serviettes ou même surveillant leur progénitures du coin de l'œil qui courraient sur un ponton de bois puis sautaient dans l'eau.

Yuki très peu habitué à être entouré de la sorte par autant de personnes commença à se diriger vers la dernière rangée de matelas afin de ne pas être trop dérangé. Shuichi qui, lui, avait espéré se retrouver près de l'eau ne dit pourtant rien, connaissant le tempérament de son amant. C'est alors qu'une scène se joua loin d'eux, et fit changé d'avis l'écrivain. Un des enfants qui courrait sur le ponton avait glissé, s'était cogné et avait finalement atterri dans l'eau. Tous les adultes présents s'étaient précipités vers lui mais heureusement il n'avait rien.

Néanmoins, cette scène avait touché Yuki, parce qu'il était sûr et certain que Shuichi ferai de même. Pas tomber à l'eau, quoique, mais courir sur le ponton et par la même risquer un accident quelconque : une écharde dans le pied, un ongle cassé, un pied foulé, et par conséquent redoutait le suite logique à un bobo de Shuichi, c'est-à-dire un "_YUKIIIIIIIIIII j'ai mallllllllllllllll !_", ce qui attirerai inévitablement les regards sur eux. C'est donc en toutes connaissances de causes que le romancier changea d'avis et se dirigea vers la première rangée pour le plus grand bonheur de Shuichi.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Yuki ne put se résigner à rester trop près du ponton. Tous ces enfants braillards finiraient par lui taper sur le système. Il choisit donc un endroit assez éloigné mais pas trop pour pouvoir quand même voir le ponton et plus particulièrement Shuichi lorsqu'il y serait dessus.

Shuichi sembla content nota l'écrivain, aucunes remarques d'aucunes sortes sur le fait qu'ils se soient éloignés du ponton. Yuki posa ses affaires (enfin surtout celles de Shuichi) et sorti sa serviette pour l'étaler à l'ombre du parasol. Le chanteur l'imita, mais au soleil.

- Shuichi, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil dit l'écrivain avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Mais non, répondit celui-ci, j'ai acheté de la crème solaire exprès…

- Je t'aurais prévenu, ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Le chanteur, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'écouta pas son Yuki et s'allongea au soleil. Le dit Yuki ne fit pas de commentaire trop content que son amant ne sauta pas dans l'eau en essayant de l'y traîner de force.

Mais le bonheur du romancier fut de courte durée. Alors qu'il se reposait les yeux fermés, il sentit un poids sur son estomac. Ouvrant les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir sa tornade rose.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?" N'attendant pas la réponse, il continua "Descend on va attirer les regards" et sans plus de cérémonie il l'éjecta au sol.

- Aiiiieeeeuuuuhhh ! T'es méchant ça fait mal. Voyant le regard noir de Yuki, il préféra changer de sujet "Dis, tu viens te baigner avec moi ?"

- Non

- Allez, s'il te plaît, t'avais dit que tu te baignerais avec moi !

- Ouais mais j'ai pas dit quand.

- …T'es chiant !

Yuki se releva d'un bond. De une Shuichi lui répondait, de deux il l'engueulait et de trois il était parti seul aux bords de l'eau. C'est avec des yeux étonnés que l'écrivain vit le chanteur partir loin de lui et s'asseoir dans l'eau. Shuichi boudait et bien il le laisserait faire. Non mais foi de Yuki il le laisserait seul ! _"Gamin !…"_

Néanmoins Yuki n'arrivait plus à retrouver son calme. Il tournait et retournait sur son transat. _"Gamin, gamin, gamin…. Idiot, c'est qu'il me ferait une crise parce que je veux pas me baigner ! Il m'énerve… Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. C'est lui qui viendra me chercher"._

Mais comme souvent, il fit l'inverse de se qu'il s'était promis et se leva en direction de Shuichi

Sans un mot pour lui il s'assit à ses côtés dans l'eau. Bizarrement le chanteur ne fit rien, et c'est ce manque de réaction qui fit tourner la têtede l'écrivain. Shuichi boudait réellement. Les jambes repliées sur son torse, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et la tête reposée sur eux, il semblait pleurer.

- J'en reviens pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour ça !

Les épaules de Shuichi tremblaient toujours.

_- /soupire/_ …. Allez arrête de pleurer dit-il d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Shuichi ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ces tremblements continuèrent. Pour essayer de le calmer Yuki passa une main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Les tremblements cessèrent et une fraction de seconde plus tard le romancier se retrouva plaqué au sol par un Shuichi …tout sourire.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, je savais que tu voulais te baigner avec moi, je savais que …

Shuichi ne put finir sa phrase, se retrouvant la tête sous l'eau. Yuki n'avait guère apprécié de s'être fait avoir par le chanteur. Lui qui se sentait honteux de l'avoir fait pleurer, était devenu la cible de ce maudit gamin. Par vengeance il essaya donc de le couler. Shuichi remonta à la surface étonner par la réaction du blond, mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna encore plus. Yuki lui souriait, pas d'un sourie sadique, pas ironique non plus, mais d'un sourire franc et touchant. C'était un micro sourire certes mais en langage Yukien cela voulais dire beaucoup.(5)

Fort de cet encouragement, Shuichi se permit d'asperger Yuki et celui-ci, visiblement de bonne humeur, lui rendit la pareille. Leur petit jeu dura dix bonnes minutes avant que Yuki ne rende les armes face à un Shuichi des plus déterminé et lui chatouiller insidieusement les pieds avec des algues. Toujours plein d'entrain, le chanteur montra à son amant son "étoile de mer". Shuichi, bras et jambes écartes flottait à la surface de l'eau, les yeux fermés et se laissait porter par les vagues. Il dérivait tranquillement laissant le soleil lui chauffer la peau.

- Et je peux rester des heures comme ça… Tu devrais essayer c'est drôle. Au bout d'un moment on sait plus où on ai, c'est reposant, on entend plus rien, juste les bruits des fonds marins.

- Non ça va, je préfère te regarder.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain

La matinée se passa ainsi, Shuichi s'amusant sous l'œil attentif de Yuki, qui concéda finalement, au bout d'une heure de tractation, à faire lui aussi "l'étoile de mer", forcé de constater que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Midi sonna et l'estomac du compositeur s'éveilla.

Après un repas simple dans l'un des petits restaurants bordant la promenade de la plage, le couple rejoignit leur serviette près de l'eau.

- Tu viens te baigner ?

- Pas tout de suite. En plus on vient de finir de manger

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Repose toi !

Dix minutes passèrent dans un clame relatif, entrecoupées par des soupirs de Shuichi.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je m'ennuie

- Vas te baigner

- Tout seul c'est pas drôle ! ... Diiiiiis tu viens avec moi ?

- Non. Et cesse de faire l'enfant. Je me suis baigné ce matin, ça suffit.

Tout en ronchonnant, le chanteur se leva et alla dans l'eau.

Shuichi parti se baigner, Yuki se trouva dans le calme. Sans ordinateur, sans télévision et surtout sans bruit, il s'endormit facilement.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Yuki fut tout d'abord étonné qu'il se soit endormi à la plage, en public, alors que d'habitude, jamais il ne montrait un côté humain en dehors de son appartement, surtout qu'une certaine personne ne le laissait que très rarement au calme. D'ailleurs où était il? Lui si bruyant et constamment en train de l'appeler ne donnait aucuns signes de vie. Yuki se releva brusquement et tourna la tête en direction du ponton "maudit". Mais non, Shuichi ne s'y trouvait pas. Par contre, il repéra sa tête rose près de l'eau en train de parler avec un autre gamin.

Le romancier se leva et alla en l'encontre du chanteur. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec un enfant d'une dizaine d'année à priori, qui lui montrer comment faire tenir deux sceau de sable l'un sur l'autre.

- Shuichi qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Ah Yuki ! Ca va ? Je suis en train de faire un château avec Tôji.

- Tôji ?

- Oui, c'est un nouvel ami. Regarde on a presque fini le donjon, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'il soit plus haut. D'où le fait d'essayer de mettre un autre sceau de sable par-dessus l'autre.

- Passionnant…

- C'est qui lui, Shuichi ?

- C'est Yuki, on vit ensemble répondit Shuichi aux anges qu'on lui pose la question.

- Ton colocataire ?

- Non, mon…

- Oui intervint Yuki

- Ah…

- Shuichi vient ici faut que je te parle.

Le dit Shuichi se leva et rejoignit Yuki un peu à l'écart.

- Que tu dises à qui veux l'entendre que l'on ai ensemble je m'en fiche à présent, mais lui il doit pas avoir plus de 12 ans et j'ai pas envie d'avoir ses parents sur le dos quand tu lui expliqueras pourquoi on vit ensemble et que eux viendront nous dire qu'il est trop jeune pour ces choses là.

- Mais… moi je voulais lui présenter l'amour de ma vie.

Troublé par ce doux surnom, Yuki répondit tout de même.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment vont réagir les gens

- Humm…

- Allez, c'est pas grave lui dit-il en lui caressant l'épaule.

- Ouais… Dis tu viens faire le château de sable avec nous.

- Non, n'abuse pas, - et avant que Shuichi n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit il rajouta – je viendrais le voir une fois fini.

- Oui, tu verras il sera magnifique, le plus beau château de sable jamais construit.

- Hum hum répondit Yuki tout en repartant vers sa serviette.

Encouragé par la perspective que Yuki vienne voir son œuvre une fois fini, Shuichi s'en alla tout guilleret au bord de l'eau.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

L'écrivain ne voulu pas se l'admettre, mais il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Pas de télévision pour s'abrutir devant, pas d'ordinateur pour écrire et pas de chewing-gum rose à taquiner ou même à déshabiller pour s'amuser. (6)

Le dit chewing-gum passait tout son temps avec l'autre gamin. Après avoir finit leur château fort (qui ressembler plus à un gros tas de sable avec un petit drapeau à son sommet, du point de vue de Yuki), ils s'amusèrent au ballon, aux raquettes de plage, au frisbee…enfin avec tout l'attirail qu'avait emmené Shuichi. Et cela agaçait prodigieusement le blond qui pour rien au monde ne lui dirait.

16 heures sonna lorsque Shuichi dénia enfin revenir vers Yuki.

- Ahhhhhh……. On s'est bien amusé. Tu aurais du venir avec nous Yuki.

- M'as-tu invité ?

- Ohhhh mon pauvre Eiri…tu voulais venir jouer avec nous, mais il fallait le dire j'aurais tout arrêter pour jouer avec toi !

- Non c'est bon

- …. Mais tu sais quoi, après le goûter on a qu'à jouer tous ensemble. Hein tu en dis quoi ? Eh Tôji ça te dit ça pourrais être sympa, je suis sûr que Yuki est très fort !

Yuki venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'une autre personne était présente. Le gamin ! L'autre, pas le sien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il est venu goûter avec moi.

- Il à pas de parents ? Ils doivent le chercher ?

- Ma maman a dit que je pouvais venir.

- Toi je t'ai rien demandé microbe.

- Yuki soit plus gentil. Tu l'as dit toi-même il est petit.

- Chuis pas petit !

- Ouais ouais … Faut qu'en même pas que je lui paye à bouffer en plus ?

- Non ma maman m'a donné des biscuits.

- Et moi je vais m'acheter un truc? J'ai vu qu'ils vendaient des portions de pastèque. Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Yuki.

- Oui prend m'en une s'il te plait.

- D'accord j'y vais.

- Et prends le microbe avec toi.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bar Tôji demanda :

- Comment tu peux habiter avec lui Shuichi, il est vraiment pas gentil !

- Mais non, il n'est juste pas très démonstratif avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Avec moi il est très gentil…enfin pas tout le temps…parfois il me crie dessus…il me fout à la porte même…il me fait pleurer…mais quand j'ai besoin de lui il est toujours là. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tôji n'ajouta rien de plus, apparemment Shuichi était heureux comme ça. Le chanteur acheta ses morceaux de pastèque et ils retournèrent se rasseoir à l'ombre du parasol. Shuichi et Tôji discutaient gaiement de ce qu'ils allaient faire après le goûter, tandis que Yuki les observait d'un air morose. Les morceaux de pastèque avalés, le chanteur se leva accompagné de son jeune ami et partirent faire une partie de raquettes de plage. Shuichi avait simplement dit à Yuki ce qu'il comptait faire mais ne lui avait pas demandé de venir. L'écrivain avait très moyennement apprécié cela. Non pas qu'il voulait jouer lui aussi, mais le fait que Shuichi ne lui ai pas demandé de venir avec eux le faisait se sentir complètement inutile. Et ça il détestait.

En plus c'était qui cette femme qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près de son Shuichi. Il les voyait discuter tous les trois joyeusement et son orgueil en pris un coup lorsqu'il vit la femme prendre des mains la raquette du gamin et jouer avec son Shuichi. N'y tenant plus Yuki se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe.

- Tôji, tu vois c'est comme ça que tu dois tenir ta raquette. Sinon à chaque fois tu envoies la balle n'importe où et Shuichi-kun ne fait que lui courir après dit la jeune femme.

_"Shuichi-kun"_ tilta Yuki.

- Shuichi qu'est ce que tu fous demanda l'écrivain de mauvaise humeur.

- Je joue avec Tôji et sa maman est venue nous montrer comment faire.

Yuki dévisagea la jeune femme des pieds à la tête. Elle était grande, presque autant que lui, avait de longs cheveux bruns ondules, des yeux sombres et une bouche malheureusement trop grande pensa Yuki. Dans l'ensemble elle était plutôt jolie, voir même séduisante. Néanmoins il lui lança un de ses regards les plus glacials pour éviter tous rapprochements possibles de sa personne et surtout de son chanteur.

- Oh vous devez être Yuki-san, Shuichi-kun nous a parlé de vous. Je sui ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Tsuda Isumi et voici mon fils Tôji, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà.

- Oui, enchanté de vous connaître répondit Yuki en lui serrant la main de mauvaise grâce. Se tournant vers Shuichi il continua : "J'espère que tu ne lui à rien demander. Ils sont tous deux en vacances en famille et toi tu joues des pots de glue. Laisses les tranquille et viens t'asseoir tu vas attraper un coup de soleil."

- Mais vous savez, Yuki-san, Shuichi-kun, ne nous embête pas. Bien au contraire ça me fait plaisir que mon petit Tôji ne soit pas seul pour jouer.

- Si ça vous chante. Shû je retourne à l'ombre. _"Vite, partons vite, avant qu'il s'aperçoive que je l'ai appelé Shû. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris à moi aussi de l'appeler comme ça. Y'a pas idée ! Mais c'est ça faute à elle avec ces Shuichi-kun par ci, Shuichi-kun par là, elle m'a énervé. Comme ça au moins, elle se fera pas idée, elle sait qu'il est à moi. Faut juste espérer que l'autre n'ai rien remarqué."_

A peine fut-il assis, que Shuichi accouru vers lui.

- Yukiiiiii... et il lui sauta dessus, les renversant tous deux sur le transat.

- Lève toi, on n'est pas à la maison.

- Yuki, je suis tellement content…

- Oui oui je vois ça.

- Tu m'as appelé Shû. Enfin un petit nom doux. C'est trop mignon.

- Oui d'accord c'est mignon, mais maintenant lève toi !

Obtempérant, il ne se décrocha pas pour autant du cou de Yuki.

- Chuis trop content

- Tu l'as déjà dit

- Mais c'est la première fois

- Continue comme ça et se sera aussi la dernière.

- Yuki ne te fais pas plus méchant que tu ne l'ais

- Je suis méchant

- C'est pas vrai. J'ai hâte, peut être que tu finiras enfin par me dire à haute voix tous ce que tu me dis en rêve.

- Et que dis-je dans tes rêves?

- Pleins de mots doux et tendres

- Seulement dans tes rêves !

- Je sais, mais on verra ! ……Dis tu viens jouer avec nous. La maman de Tôji est super sympa.

- Non merci

- Bon alors je reste avec toi.

- Non c'est bon vas y. Au moins tu me casseras plus les pieds.

- Méchant !

- Je sais

- Diiiiiis t'es sûr que tu vas pas t'ennuyais si tu restes seul.

- Non vas-y

- D'accord, répondit Shuichi en l'embrassant, à tout à l'heure? Je suis pas loin si tu as besoin de moi.

- Mais oui mais oui

Il regarda Shuichi partir en direction du gamin et de sa mère en lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tous trois jouèrent au ballon au bord de l'eau. Yuki dû bien reconnaître que cette Izumi avait la patience d'un ange, parce qu'entre son fils qui ratait toutes les balles et Shuichi qui les renvoyées n'importe où, elle continuait à garder le sourire s'amusant de leurs exploits catastrophiques. A sa place Yuki n'aurait pas tenu cinq minutes. A les regarder comme cela de loin au aurait dit une famille : maman et ses deux garçons. Cette contestation ne plus guère à l'écrivain et il se dit que dans le futur il devrait empêcher Shuichi de jouer avec le gamin. Toute à ses réflexions Yuki ne vit pas la jeune mère de famille se rapprocher de lui.

- Yuki-san, puis-je m'asseoir avec vous. Mon fils et Shuichi-kun m'ont épuisé.

Pour toutes réponses Yuki se contenta d'un signe de tête désignant le transat à côté de lui.

- Yuki-san …recommença la jeune femme mais fut interrompu par l'écrivain.

- Arrêtez

- Pardon ?

- Arrêtez avec la forme de politesse Yuki ou Shuichi suffise amplement. _" Et par la même occasion tu sembleras moins proche de MON Shuichi"._

- Ah, bien d'accord si vous y teniez. Yuki puis-je vous posez une question ?

- Hum

- Vous ne semblez pas de très bonne humeur. Es ce de notre faute ?

Lui lançant un regard inquisiteur pour l'avoir percer à jour il mentit :

- Non c'est juste que je n'aime pas la plage.

- Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- "Pour faire plaisir à Shuichi". Pour éviter une discussion dont il n'avait pas envie, Yuki changea de sujet. "Au fait où sont-ils passés ?"

- Ils jouent au volley.

- Plus maintenant, je ne les vois pas.

- Ah si regardez, là, sur le ponton

- Quoi! J'en étais sûr, il va finir par se fracasser comme le gamin ce matin.

- Vous étiez déjà là? C'est mon fils qui est tombé ce matin. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

- Vous m'étonnez. Par contre ça me rassure pas qu'ils y soient tous les deux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils savent tous les deux nager. Tout ce passera bien.

_"Ca c'est toi qui le dit. Shuichi quand il veut il a deux pieds gauche. Et après qui doit réparer les dégâts ? Moi ! Et en plus j'ai pas envie de la voir pleurer !"_

- Vous tenez à lui n'est ce pas ?

- Oui _" Mais pourquoi je lui réponds moi"_

Yuki se leva pour aller chercher Shuichi, mais il fut retenu par le poignet par Izumi.

- Laissez les ils vont bien regarder !

Effectivement Shuichi venait de sauter dans l'eau et de remonter à la surface avec un grand sourire, calmant par la même l'angoisse naissante de Yuki.

Ne préférez vous pas restez en ma compagnie plutôt?

Ne l'écoutant plus, Yuki se rassit comme un automate, inconscient que pour la jeune femme ce geste laissait espérer plus que tout ce que l'écrivain aurait pu penser. Perdu dans ses réflexions il ne vit passon sourire.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- … Et donc comme je vous le disais ma copine Kanoe qui travaille à la mairie avec moi m'a suggéré de partir de Tokyo et de prendre des vacances avec mon fils pour oublier mon ignoble mari qui nous a laissé tomber pour partir avec une fille plus jeune. J'étais pas persuadée par cette idée mais à force de discussions elle m'a convaincu et me voilà ici en votre compagnie. Etonnant non ? (7)

- Oui oui

Yuki n'en pouvait plus. Cette Izumi était un véritable moulin à paroles. Elle n'arrêtait pas. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle lui racontait sa vie. De son envie de quitter Tokyo, en passant par toutes les discussion qu'elle avait avec ses copines et bien sûr son sujet favori son ex-mari. Ca faisait pas deux heures que l'écrivain la connaissait et il aurait pu faire son autobiographie. Comment il l'avait trompé, comment elle l'avait découvert, comment elle s'était sentie trahie, comment elle était partie de chez eux emmenant leur fils avec elle, comment lui-même prenait la chose…….. en bref Yuki savait TOUT et il en avait rien à faire ! Elle lui pompait l'air, elle l'étouffait, il en avait marre.

Il y a deux ans, avant qu'il ne rencontre Shuichi, Yuki n'aurait pas pris de gants pour balancer à la face de cette femme ces quatre vérités. Il l'aurait fait pleurer et serait parti sans aucuns scrupules. Mais c'était avant Shuichi. Depuis qu'il avait connu le chanteur, il avait appris la compassion et la patience envers les autres. Mais là ses bonnes résolutions rétrécissaient comme peau de chagrin. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant de redevenir cassant voir même violent avec cette femme.

C'est donc, décidé à récupérer son amant et à retourner dans leur chambre, que le romancier se leva et parti en direction du chanteur laissant une Izumi totalement étonnée par sa réaction.

- Shuichi, si on jouait à autre chose proposa Tôji?

- Oui pourquoi pas. On a qu'à aller plonger pour regarder les poissons.

- D'accord

- Shuichi ! cria Yuki se rapprochant de son amant

Celui-ci se retourna en entendant son nom.

- Yukiiiiiii!

- Ca suffit, j'en ai marre on rentre.

- D'accord répondit Shuichi tout content que son compagnon soit venu le chercher au lieu de le laisser et de partirsans rien lui dire.

- Mais Shuichi tu venais de proposer d'aller faire de la plongée

- Une autre fois, là faut qu'on rentre !

Totalement médusé par le changement de comportement de son compagnon de jeu, le jeu Tôji le suivit alors qu'il courrait après Yuki.

Le blond se dirigea vers ses affaires, qu'il commença à ranger, sans adresser un seul mot à Izumi qui le regardait de plus en plus étonnée.

- Vous partez déjà ? demanda t-elle

- …

- Oui répondit Shuichi vu que son amant ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

- Mais il est encore tôt? Shuichi on avait plein de trucs encore à faire.

- Une autre fois Tôji. On est là jusqu'à mardi prochain on aura le temps

- Ouais … Mais si on se revoyait pas

Yuki qui commençait sérieusement en à avoir marre d'entendre râler le gamin répondit plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Nous sommes _"malheureusement pensa-t-il"_ tous dans le même hôtel, vous vous retrouverez certainement.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire le jeune Tôji. Shuichi tentant d'être plus conciliant rajouta :

- Si jamais on ne se revoyait pas, t'as qu'à m'appeler. On est dans la chambre 705.

- D'accord.

Yuki resta silencieux mais le fait que Shuichi donne leur numéro de chambre ne lui plu guère. Néanmoins, ne disant rien, il finit de ranger les affaires et s'apprêta à partir.

- Shuichi, tu viens ou tu restes ?

- Je viens ! répondit-il sur un ton enjoué. Ce tournant vers ses nouveaux amis il leur lancèrent : " A demain peut être" et partit en suivant Yuki

La mère et son fils regardèrent partir les deux hommes totalement abasourdis par leur départ précipité.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shuichi toujours joyeux suivait son blond qui se dirigeait vers l'hôtel. Le chanteur lui racontait toute son après midi : tous les jeux qu'ils avaient faits, toues les discutions qu'ils avaient eues, tous les fous rire qu'ils avaient partagés.

Toute l'après-midi Yuki avait subi la conversation interminable d'Izumi, et là Shuichi faisait pareil. Mais bizarrement l'écrivain se rendit compte que l'effet produit n'était pas le même. Si en écoutant Izumi il avait été agacé, là en écoutant Shuichi il était comme apaisé. Seul le chanteur avait le droit de monopoliser le précieux temps du romancier sans qu'il en trouve à redire. Seul Shuichi réussissait à le calmer en parlant de choses des plus idiotes et des plus futiles, alors que tous autres se seraient reçus une répartie bien cinglante. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était totalement dépendant du bubble-gum rose. (8)

Ils arrivèrent à leur chambre et Shuichi parlait toujours. Si le monologue du chanteur avait calmé Yuki, il commençait aussi à lui faire ressentir une pointe de jalousie à force de l'entendre parler de tout ce qu'il avait fait avec ce fichu Tôji. Tôji et moi ont à fait ça, Tôji et moi ont à fait ci, Tôji il dit que, Tôji il pense que….etc etc. etc. Yuki en avait vraiment marre de ce Tôji. Il était jaloux du gamin. Le grand Yuki Eiri jaloux d'un gamin de douze ans. Le comble !

Tout en ruminant ses noires pensées, l'écrivain ouvrit la porte de la chambre, fit entrer le chanteur et la referma en la faisant claquer plus que de raison. Le bruit fit sursauter Shuichi qui se retourna vivement pour voir un Yuki passablement énervé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda innocemment le chanteur

- …

- Yuki !

- J'en ai marre dit-il dans un murmure

- Yuki ?

- Ca suffit. STOP ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur ce stupide gamin !

- Tôji n'est pas stupide

- Tôji par ci, Tôji par là. Y'a en marre tu m'entends !

- Eiri calme toi. Je ne faisais que te raconter ce qu'on avait fait dans l'après-midi.

- Et à moi, tu m'as demandé si je voulais savoir ce que vous avez fait. Tu m'as demandé ce que j'ai fait ?

Tout en parlant Yuki s'avança vers Shuichi qui, lui, recula n'ayant jamais vu le romancier dans cet état. Bientôt le chanteur fut acculé contre l'armoire, un blond très en colère en face de lui.

- Qu'as-tu fait cet après-midi Eiri ?

- Et bien je me suis ennuyé comme un RAT MORT et puis j'ai eu la malchance de subir la mère de ce maudit gamin qui m'a bassiné avec sa vie insipide et sans couleurs. Tout ce que cous avez toujours voulu savoir sur la famille Tsuda sans jamais oser le demander ! Quand toi tu t'amusais, moi j'étais harcelé par cette femme aussi soporifique qu'un prof d'histoire de l'Art. (9)

- Désolé je… je croyais bien faire… tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas venir dans l'eau avec moi.

- Et depuis quand est ce que tu m'écoutes ? Je déteste te savoir loin de moi

- Eiri …

Mais il fut interrompu par Yuki qui venait de poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, plaquant toujours un peu plus Shuichi contre l'armoire. Yuki força le passage des ses lèvres avec sa langue en s'y introduisant sans aucune douceur. Shuichi posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond dans une vaine tentative de le repousser. Ce fut peine perdue puisque Yuki était plus grand et plus fort que lui, et que surtout il commençait déjà à apprécier ce baiser, bien que brutal. Lorsque la langue de son amant joua avec la sienne, toutes les réticences de Shuichi s'envolèrent, et il s'abandonna dans ses bras. Malgré la brusquerie de l'échange Shuichi en voulait plus. Il voulait les mains de son amant sur lui, son corps soudé au sien, sa peau contre la sienne. Il le voulait lui.

- Eiri… gémit Shuichi

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler du gamin !

Et il reprit possession des lèvres du jeune homme le plaquant toujours plus. Le blond laissa descendre ses mains sur ce corps offert. Elle glissèrent en de simples effleurements qui eurent pour effet de faire gémir encore plus le chanteur. Elles allèrent directement au lacet de son bermuda de plage qu'elles défirent avec facilité. Les mains jouèrent un moment avec l'élastique du short puis l'enlevèrent complètement.

Yuki put enfin caresser les fesses fermes de son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras et posa les jambes de celui-ci sur ses hanches. Impatient. Le jeune homme ravit de la tournure que prenaient les événements, noua de lui-même ses jambes autour de la taille de son homme, tout aussi pressé que lui. Sans décoller leur bouche l'une de l'autre, le plus jeune commença des mouvements lascifs qui les firent haleter tous les deux.

Bien vite le pantalon du blond fut sur ses chevilles et il n'attendit pas plus pour prendre ce qu'il voulait. Brutal. Violent. Impatient. Tel était leur union.

Dans un cri Shuichi enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Yuki. Cette précipitation lui faisait mal, mais il recommençait de lui-même ses mouvements. Douloureux tout d'abord, mais tellement bons par la suite lorsque Yuki se joignit à lui. Les mouvements se firent plus amples, faisant cambré Shuichi de plaisir. Lorsqu'une main vint flatter sa hampe dressée, il ne put se retenir de crier. Dans la précipitation Yuki lui avait laissé son T-shirt, empêchant le chanteur de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Dans un effort colossal celui-ci essaya de reprendre possession de son corps et se délesta de lui-même de son encombrant haut. Il arracha littéralement la chemise du blond et put enfin apprécier le contact de sa peau.

Les cris, les gémissements, les mouvements de Shuichi excitaient de plus en plus le romancier. Savoir que le chanteur était dans cet état à cause de lui rien que pour lui, lui plaisait. Il était réconforté dans l'idée que le jeune homme ne pouvait lui se passer de lui, autant que lui-même ne pouvait plus se passait du jeune homme. Les mains de ce dernier dans son dos eurent raison de lui, tant et si bien qu'il se libéra entraînant son amant avec lui dans un cri rauque.

Shuichi pantelant se laissa tomber dans les bras de Yuki. Celui-ci bien que dans le même état réussit à le porter jusqu'au lit, et ày déposer son précieux fardeau. Le romancier, une fois plus ou moins rhabiller correctement se laissa lu aussi tomber sur le lit à côté de son amant. La respiration saccadée, ils essayaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle et de calmer les battements de leur cœur. C'est alors que Yuki prit la parole, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais après avoir faire l'amour avec le chanteur.

- J'ai été brusque. Désolé.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu t'en excuses.

- …

_"Depuis quand il me tient tête"_

Yuki lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien pour autant, conscient que le chanteur disait vrai.

- Désolé redit une seconde fois l'écrivain.

- Pas grave, j'ai bien apprécié en plus. Et puis je pense que c'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir laissé seul. Mais tu n'avais qu'à me dire de rester avec toi, tu sais bien que j'en aurais été ravi, au lieu de ruminer ta colère tout seul dans ton coin.

_"Depuis quand il me connaît aussi bien"_

- Tu sais bien que je ne dis jamais rien.

- Tu devrais essayer des fois ça serait bien plus simple

- …

_"Depuis quand est-il devenu si mature"_

- Mais bon après tout c'est ce qui fait ton charme dit-il en se lovant contre le romancier

- …

_"Trop mature"_

- Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ? demanda Shuichi en se levant, une lueur coquine au fond des yeux

_"Bien trop mature et trop aguicheur aussi"_

Yuki regarda son amant disparaître dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte dans une invitation auquel l'écrivain s'empressa de répondre.

Une heure plus tard tous deux sortirent de la salle, propre comme des sous neufs. Ils s'habillèrent pour sortir dîner, en se dévorant du regard, comme si le fait d'être loin l'un de l'autre était un crime.

Après un dîner des plus romantiques, ils se baladèrent main dans la main pour oublier tous les déboires de leur journée, Shuichi faisant bien attention de ne plus parler de Tôji sous aucuns prétextes. L'écrivain quant à lui essaya de se montrer le plus galant possibleenvers son amant après sa crise de jalousie. C'est dans cette douce quiétude que tous les deux finirent leur journée se promettant d'être plus confiant à l'avenir.

A SUIVRE

Le 03/08/06

* * *

(1) est-il besoin de préciser qui à dit quoi ? 

(2) Yuki en infirmier : baaaaavvvvve

(3) A votre avis lequel des deux fait le plus gamin ?

(4) Bouuuuuuuhhhhhhhh la mauvaise foi

(5) Je sais plus qui a inventé le terme mais je le trouve excellant

(6) Ils sont roses tous les 2, ils sont élastiquestous les 2 et quand ils sont collésà vous impossible de les faire partir

(7) Kanoe + Tokyo + Mairie ...X de Clamp j'adore !

(8) Vous trouvez vraiment pas qu'il ressemble à un bubble-gum ?

(9) Des restes de mes cours del'Artà la fac.Le prof était désolant...

* * *

Commentaire de fin:

OUF fini ! J'ai vraiment cru ne jamais voir le bout. J'espére que ça vous a plu. Qu'en pensez vous n'ai je pas fait Yuki un peu trop "mère poule" même moipar moment je me disais que j'exagéré un peu mais bon j'ai qu'en même laissé comme ça, je trouve de ça lui va bien dans la scène du ponton "maudit".

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Le cas échéant pardonnez moi j'essayerai de n'oublier personnes la prochaine fois!

Je suis pas sûr de réussir à écrire un nouveau chapitre pour le mois d'aôut (enfin la fin du mois vu q'on est déjà en août!) mais je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant. A Bientôt pour le chapitre 5 (ce sera la moitié de l'histoire!)


	5. Jeudi

8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

**_Source_** : Gravitation

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Yuki x Shuichi

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

Oulala !!!! Ca fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ais plus posté de chapitre... Et j'en suis désolé vraiment vraiment vraiment. Je n'essaye pas de me chercher des excuses mais j'ai été hapé par ma fic sur Smallville (allez hop je me fais un peu de pub) et du coup j'ai un peu délaissé celle-ci. Ce qui me conforte dans ma décision de repousser l'écriture d'une fic qui me tient pourtant à coeur sur Hikaru no Go, j'ai peur de me concentré sur l'une au dépent de l'autre. Donc du coup ben j'attends !

Allez fini les blablatages inutiles et passons à l'essentiel : BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Jeudi

Lorsqu'on est une pile électrique ambulante, qu'on travaille 14 heures par jour et qu'on se donne à 200 sur scène, le bonheur en vacances est de se réveiller de par soi-même le matin et non à cause d'un réveil un peu trop zélé qui produirait un son infernal.

Ca c'est le bonheur.

Mais le bonheur ultime est de se réveiller de pas soi-même le nez dans le cou de son homme. C'est sous ces auspices plutôt favorables que se réveilla Shuichi en ce jeudi matin de vacances.

D'un tendre baiser dans le cou, il tenta de réveiller Yuki, qui grogna de mécontentement. Shuichi se mit à sourire fasse à ce comportement infantile se souvenant d'une discussion où son amant lui avait expliqué, avec ironie, qu'il était devenu écrivain pour avoir la chance de se lever et se coucher quand bon lui semblait en faisant abstraction de la routine du commun des mortels, à savoir : métro, boulot, dodo. (1)

Mais aujourd'hui point le temps de faire la grâce matinée. Le programme qu'avait concocté le chanteur était chargé.

-Allez Eiri, faut se lever !

-Grumph!!

-Allez…

Shuichi pour lui donner courage l'embrassa encore dans le cou, remontant vers la mâchoire où il déposa aussi un baiser, pour finalement atteindre ses lèvres closes.

-Eiriiiii…, chuchota-t-il, c'est toi qui ne voulais pas aller à la plage tous les jours, alors il faut se lever, on doit prendre le bus ce matin.

-Et pour aller où ? demanda enfin Yuki sortant des dernières brumes de son sommeil.

-Le Jardin Botanique de Naha !! annonça fièrement le chanteur comme si cela était une évidence. C'est le plus grand de tout le Sud-est ! Il nous faut une heure de bus pour y arriver….

Et blablabla et blablabla… Shuichi était déjà très en forme de bon matin, constata Yuki avec une pointe de résignation.

-D'accord ! Stop c'est bon j'ai compris je me lève. Mais s'il te plaît, tais toi.

-Eiri…. Fit Shuichi d'une petite voix triste

Mais il fut vite stoppé par les lèvres de son amant.

-Et non, je ne suis pas fâcher, répondit-il à la question muette du chanteur. Mais tout le monde n'a pas la même capacité que toi au réveil. Là j'ai besoin d'un peu de silence, après tu pourras reprendre ta litanie.

Sur ce, il embrassa Shuichi, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain un peu au radar. (2)

Le jeune homme était perplexe. Jamais, au grand jamais, Yuki ne lui parlait avec tant de douceur comme ça le matin. Généralement il l'envoyait bouler, et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à doubles tours en claquant la porte. Or là, il lui avait répondu gentiment, calmement avec un pointe de tendresse dans la voix.

Oui, décidemment se dit Shuichi, c'était un bon, un très bon jour même.

C'est donc avec plaisir, et surtout avec plein d'idées en tête, que le chanteur laissa volontiers tranquille son amant prendre sa douche.

10 minutes après, c'est un Yuki habillé, mais pas encore totalement réveillé, qui sortit de la salle d'eau. Sans un mot, Shuichi prit sa suite, étonnant par la même son compagnon qui était persuadé qu'il allait lui sauter dessus dès qu'il le verrait.

Deux cigarettes du blond plus tard, Shuichi était frais et dispo. C'est avec un sourire et toujours sans un mot plus fort que l'autre, qu'il prit la main de son homme et l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs pour se rendre au restaurant.

Arrivé dans la salle, le même scénario que la veille se produisit. Une réceptionniste les conduisit à une table et toutes les têtes se tournèrent à leur passage. Yuki exaspéré de bon matin se jura de penser à prévoir que tous leurs prochains petits-déjeuners se passent dans leur chambre à l'abri des regards.

Une fois installé, ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet où les attendait de quoi sustenter leurs estomacs, enfin surtout celui de Shuichi.

Un café noir armé à la main, Yuki retourna s'asseoir à sa table avec en face de lui un Shuichi qui dévorait littéralement son assiette. L'écrivain porta à ses lèvres la tasse contenant le précieux nectar et apprécia de le sentir couler dans sa gorge.

Se délectant du breuvage, il sentit tout de même le regard violine de son amant braqué sur lui. C'est, maintenant, totalement éveillé qu'il posa ses yeux dorés sur son vis-à-vis.

-Qui y'a-t-il ?

-Tu as bu ton café ?

-Oui, répondit Yuki soudain pris de méfiance.

-Parfait ! Alors où en étais-je ?? Ah oui ! continua-t-il en tapant du poing dans la main. Le Jardin Botanique !! Alors c'est le plus grand du Sud-Est ! Il y a plus de 2000 espèces végétales différentes ! Tu te rends compte ça doit être immense. Y'a même un petit lac entouré de palmiers. Ca va être magnifique, un vrai paradis…

-Stop !! Tu étais calme ! Pourquoi tu recommences à t'emballer et à t'exciter ?

-Tu as dit qu'une fois réveillé je pouvais reprendre… comment tu as dit déjà… ah oui ma litanie. Donc comme tu as fini ton café, et que c'est le café qui te réveille, alors je reprends ! Donc le jardin Botanique va être magnifique, tu imagines un océan de verdure. Qui sait on pourrait même se perdre peut être… dit-il une lueur coquine dans le regard.

Yuki ne releva volontairement pas, alors Shuichi continua.

-Puis cet après-midi on reviendra ici, et on ira visiter le marché couvert de Naha. Il paraît qu'on y trouve de tout, mais il est surtout connu pour ses denrées alimentaires exotiques et colorées………

Et le moulin à paroles était relancé. Mais avec étonnement Yuki nota que cela ne l'embêter pas plus que cela. Il n'écoutait pas les mots mais seulement la voix de Shuichi qui lui parvenait comme une douce mélodie.

Shuichi s'était levé pour se resservir lorsqu'il aperçut dans un coin de la salle deux visages familiers. Ni une, ni deux il se dirigea vers eux son assiette à la main.

Yuki commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps au chanteur. Il se retourna vers le buffet et constata qu'il n'y était plus. Il balaya la salle du regard et repéra facilement sa tête rose bonbon. (3) Et là horreur, malheur, son amant était en train de discuter avec l'insupportable gamin qu'il avait rencontré la veille et sa mère. N'ayant pas envie de leur parler ni de les voir, Yuki se retourna et se concentra sur sa tasse vide en espérant secrètement qu'elle se re remplisse d'elle-même, car dans le cas contraire il serait obliger de se lever, et deviendrait donc une cible potentielle pour la mère du gamin.

Un moment plus tard, que Yuki préféra ne pas minuter, Shuichi rejoint leur table tout sourire. L'écrivain détester voir son bubble-gum rose sourire à d'autre que lui surtout s'ils en étaient la cause.

-Yuki ! Tu sais qui je viens de voir, demanda-t-il tout sourire.

-Non, mentit celui-ci en serrant les dents.

-Tôji et sa maman ! On a parlé un moment et Tôji aurait voulu que je vienne à la plage aujourd'hui. Mais je lui ai dit que c'était pas possible, qu'on devait aller au Jardin Botanique tous les deux.

_"T'en mieux, soit triste gamin ! Ca fait un point pour moi" _pensa le romancier

-Comme il semblait tellement triste, continua Shuichi n'apercevant pas le sourire de satisfaction de son amant, je lui ai dit que si sa maman était d'accord on aurait qu'à aller au marché couvert cet après-midi tous les quatre.

-Bien bien bien… QUOI !! réalisa-t-il soudain.

-C'est une bonne idée, hein ?!

-Non pas vraiment répondit l'écrivain glacial.

-Pourquoi ? J'aurais cru que tu serais content de ne pas m'avoir sur le dos tout le temps?

-Shuichi quand comprendras-tu que… Oh ! Et puis je m'en fous, fait ce que tu veux, dit-il en se levant de la table.

Il sortit du restaurant, Shuichi sur ses talons.

-Eiri… attends s'il te plaît… explique moi !

Il avait faillit lui dire. Il avait réellement faillit dire à Shuichi que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passé leurs vacances tranquillement tous les deux en amoureux. Mais encore une fois il s'était dégonflé au dernier moment. _"Foutu caractère…"_.

Le chanteur le rattrapa près des ascenseurs et se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer car visiblement Yuki ne l'attendrait pas.

-Eiri… commença-il à bout de souffle, une fois en sécurité dans l'ascenseur… Eiri explique moi, je croyais bien faire. Tu avais l'air de bien les apprécier hier.

-Pas du tout, tu te trompes totalement.

-Mais pourtant… tu discutais avec Izumi alors j'ai cru…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui discutais avec elle. Elle parlait toute seule. De toute manière je m'en fous.

-Eiri… est ce que… est ce que par hasard tu voulais passer toute cette journée rien qu'avec moi ? demanda Shuichi d'une toute petite voix n'arrivant pas à y croire.

_"Allez parle, ouvre le bouche, dit lui que c'est pas seulement cette journée mais toute la semaine que tu veux passer en tête en tête avec lui"._

Détournant le regard Yuki répondit dans un murmure "Oui", tout en attendant la réaction de son amant.

Réaction qui se fit moins violente qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Shuichi vint simplement se blottir contre son homme l'enlaçant de ses bras fins.

-Merci, répondit-il intimidé, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Colle pas avec le personnage. Trop sentimental.

-Je t'aime dit-il en relevant la tête.

Yuki se pencha et captura les lèvres de Shuchi dans un tendre baiser.

-En ce qui concerne Tôji et sa maman, reprit le chanteur, on aura qu'à jouer à cache-cache avec eux dans le marché. Et lorsqu'on les reverra le lendemain je lui dirai qu'on les a pas trouvaient? Ca te convient ? En plus ça pourrait être drôle.

Yuki répondit d'un simple hochement de tête faisant sourire son bubble-gum rose, qui sortit de l'ascenseur à sa suite.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La tempête passée, tous deux prirent leurs affaires et partirent pour le Jardin Botanique.

Comme l'avait dit Shuichi, le jardin était situé à plus d'une heure de bus, près de la base américaine de Kadena. Mais celle-ci passa excessivement vite puisque le romancier put observer du coin de l'œil son amant réagir à la manière d'un gamin aux différents paysages qui se succédaient.

Lorsque Shuichi posa pied à terre, il en resta subjugué. Une forêt verdoyante s'étendait là, semblant appartenir au pays des songes. D'immenses palmiers surplombaient une verdure luxuriante d'où s'envoler quelques oiseaux aux couleurs chatoyantes au grès du vent.

A l'entrée du parc on trouvait un petit kiosque distribuant différents prospectus allant d'un simple plan du parc jusqu'à de nombreux dépliants sur la protection de la faune et de la flore.

Alourdis de quelques documents en plus, le couple s'aventura dans le jardin aux merveilles.

Leur ballade dura toute la matinée, Shuichi lisant scrupuleusement les indications données par les fascicules sur les 450 sortes de palmiers différents. Yuki le suivait toujours de près, se laissant bercé par le son de se voix. Un moment de calme reposant.

L'écrivain s'était arrêté quelques instants pour admirer des hibiscus, dont le jardin regorgait, imaginant déjà les futurs personnages d'un de ses romans en train de se promener tendrement main dans la main, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le chanteur n'était plus là.

-Shuichi! …Shuichi ! hurla-t-il. Puis il rajouta pour lui-même : Mais où est ce qu'il a bien pu passer ?

Le blond avança encore un peu sur le chemin en espérant retrouver son amant. Mais rien. Le chanteur semblait s'être volatilisé. Il décida donc de s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre et d'attendre qu'il revienne de part lui-même puisque de toute façons c'était lui qui c'était perdu et non l'inverse pensa-t-il. (4) Ne pouvant fumer sans risquer de créer un incendie, il mâchouillait un brin d'herbe de façon frénétique, tentant de faire passer le temps.

De son côté, le chanteur continuait d'avancer, lisant à haute voix, lorsque n'ayant aucune réponse (ou plutôt aucun grognement en guise de réponse) à une question sur une fleur qu'il trouvait jolie, s'aperçut qu'il avait égaré son amant.

-YUKI !!! J'ai perdu mon Yukiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il.

Dans l'espoir de retrouver son amour rapidement et sain et sauf (5), il passa en mode tornade rose. Le seul problème était que dans cet état il ne faisait que courir, courir, courir, courir et courir sans réellement penser à la direction à prendre. Il fit trois fois du jardin (6) avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà passer trois fois devant Yuki.

Le blond avait vu au loin des arbres s'affaissaient brusquement et s'était dit, à juste titre, que son amant avait enfin réalisé qu'ils étaient séparés. Cela ce rapprochait à vive allure abattant autant de travail qu'un bulldozer lancé à pleine vitesse, mais connaissant sa tendre moitié, l'écrivain ne bougea pas.

En effet il vit passer la tête rose une première fois où il ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter, une seconde fois où il émit un "Shû, je suis…" mais où il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase car le chanteur était déjà trop loin et enfin une troisième fois où visiblement le dit chanteur s'était calmé de lui-même et où il avait finalement repéré son amant assis en train de l'attendre.

-Yuki !!! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu mon amouuuuurrrr dit-il en se jetant aux bras de l'écrivain.

-Ah bon, j'avais même pas remarqué que t'étais plus là.

-Méchant ! Je me suis fait du souci moi !

-Tu avais peur de ne pas savoir comment rentrer à l'hôtel ?

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, moi je sais que c'est pas vrai ! Je suis même sûr que tu commences à être inquiet hein? Avoue !

Yuki ne répondit pas confirmant les dires du chanteur. Chanteur qui se para de son plus beau sourire, étincellent à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait jamais à une telle bouille, le blond décida de changer de sujet.

-Bon… comme il est presque midi, si on allait acheter de quoi manger et qu'on pique-niquait au bord du lac qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ?

-Si tu veux mon amour.

Yuki, attendrit par ce doux surnom, se releva tout de même comme de rien n'était. Shuichi allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il vit le regard doré pétillé d'amour et de compassion envers lui. Il se ravisa donc et se contenta de suivre son rayon de soleil. (7) Ils achetèrent leur repas et retournèrent sur leurs pas pour retrouver le lac qu'ils avaient vu le matin même en arrivant.

Aidé par le calme ambiant et par la nourriture absorbée, le couple s'allongea à l'ombre d'un des nombreux palmiers et ils se laissèrent allé à un repos bien mérité après la longue marche de la matinée.

Shuichi boudiné contre l'écrivain ne dormait pas, mais se laissait porter par la calme respiration de ce dernier. Il se remémora tous les moments passés en compagnie du blond, les bons comme les mauvais, et constata que celui-ci avait vraiment changé.

Jamais avant il ne se serait endormi comme cela serrant possessivement le chanteur, jamais auparavant il ne lui aurait laisser voir autant de sentiments au travers de ses yeux dorés, jamais précédemment il n'avait exprimé aussi clairement ce qu'il ressentait que ce matin même dans l'ascenseur…

Il faisait des efforts pour lui, se dit le chanteur avec tendresse. Il resserra un peu plus les bras autour de son homme, et celui-ci inconsciemment fit la même chose en réponse. Shuichi était aux anges, conscient de son bonheur.

Peut être une demi-heure plus tard, Shuichi ne savait pas trop, le romancier ouvrit se grands yeux dorés. Le chanteur le vit papillonner des paupières, le regard incertain se fit plus lucide et la mémoire revint à l'écrivain. Celui-ci tourna alors la tête vers son compagnon et lui fit un doux sourire qui le liquéfia sur place.

-Qui y'a-t-il ? demanda Yuki

-Rien, rien, mentit le chanteur. C'est juste que là tu étais tellement mignon avec ce sourire que tu ne fais qu'à moi… … c'est trop de bonheur d'un seul coup pour moi. J'ai l'impression de rêver. C'est un moment parfait, magique rien qu'à nous !

-Tu es beaucoup trop romantique et fleur bleu si tu veux mon avis.

-Tout a fait. Et j'assume ! dit il en se levant dans un geste théâtral. Je suis totalement et irrécupérablement romantique et même fleur bleu, pire qu'une fille !!! J'en suis fier!!!

-Irrécupérablement idiot, oui !

Mais Yuki n'était pas fâché, il souriait même, puis il se mit carrément à rire devant de telles pitreries. Le rire du blond parvint aux oreilles du chanteur comme étant la plus belle des mélodies qui lui avaient été permis d'entendre. C'était la première fois que Shuichi assistait à ce magnifique spectacle. Totalement détendu et riant aux éclats toute la jeunesse de Yuki ressortait. Shuichi ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. D'un simple regard il venait de tomber encore plus amoureux de son blond.

Submergé par tant de sentiments, le jeune homme réagit une fois de plus de manière totalement excessive. N'ayant aucun de ses éternels costumes sous la main, il se mit à sautiller partout de bonheur. Tant et si bien qu'il trébucha sur un caillou et qu'il finit sa course dans l'eau du lac.

Les quatre fers en l'air et le postérieur dans l'eau, Shuichi se trouva trempé jusqu'aux os. Yuki qui riait aux éclats se tut instantanément et le chanteur sut que son homme était en colère. Mais au lieu de lui crier dessus, il se leva, marcha jusqu'à son bubble-gum rose mouillé et lui tendit une main secourable pour le relever. Etonné, Shuichi l'accepta néanmoins.

-Idiot, tu aurais pu faire tout de même attention, ajouta Yuki pour la forme.

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est le caillou qui s'est jeté sur moi ! En plus j'aurais pu me faire vachement mal. Tu devrais être une peu plus câlin avec moi, qui sait je me suis peu être cassé quelque chose.

-C'est pas moi qui saute partout ! rétorqua le blond. Mais bon, vient par là avant que tu ne tombes encore une fois et que tu te fasses mal à ton joli petit cul.

Le romancier le tira par le bras pour le mettre en sécurité sur la berge.

-Tu devrais enlever tes fringues pour les faire sécher, sinon on ne pourra jamais prendre le bus dans trois quarts d'heure pour rentrer.

-Mais je suis en boxer en dessous. Si je me déshabille on va m'attaquer pour attentats à la pudeur ! s'indigna le chanteur.

-De toutes façons pour ce qui y'a à voir…

-C'est méchant. T'es tout gentil et le coup d'après tu m'enfonces !

L'écrivain qui repartait s'asseoir, se retourna vers son amant un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas sarcastique, ni satirique mais juste amusé. Et le chanteur compris qu'il n'était pas médisant, mais qu'il voulait simplement s'amuser de sa propre réaction. Alors Shuichi décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

-C'est pas ce que tu me dis le soir venu.

-Ma vision nocturne semble être défaillante.

-Mais maintenant il fait jour, répondit-il tout en enlevant doucement son T-shirt trempé.

-Effectivement… cela commence à devenir intéressant, dit Yuki en asseyant dans l'herbe.

-N'est ce pas !

Shuichi tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un était près d'eux. Voyant personne à l'horizon il se décida à continuer.

-Tu vas donc pouvoir apprécier mon adorable petit cul au grand jour…

Le chanteur fit glisser son pantacourt laissant apprécier sa plastique à Yuki. Celui-ci n'en perdait pas une miette, il apprécia grandement ce strip-tease lorsque son chanteur vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux tout en laissant ses mains fureteuses se balader sur son torse.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances exhibitionnistes, railla Yuki.

-Je ne fais que suivre tes désirs mon amour. Tu sais à quel point je veux être une parfaite épouse. Assouvissant tous tes désirs…

-Je ne veux pas d'une épouse… je ne veux que toi… je n'ai besoin que de toi.

Shuichi se pencha sur Yuki et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, tandis que l'autre caressait son dos le faisant gémir contre ses lèvres.

-Eiri…

Le romancier se laissa tomber dos au sol entraînant avec lui son compagnon.

Le baiser commençait à se faire plus profond, plus intense quand le couple entendit des bruits provenir de l'autre rive du lac. Se séparant à contre cœur, tous deux tournèrent la tête vers ces intrus qui osaient les déranger. Totalement insouciant quant au désagrément qu'ils procuraient, une famille avec ses quatre enfants venait de prendre ses quartiers à l'opposé d'eux.

Pour une fois d'accord, tous deux se séparèrent en râlant. Shuishi glissa sur le côté pour éviter tous problèmes et se tint à une distance respectable du romancier.

Yuki qui n'avait toujours pas dit son dernier mot, se retourna vers le chanteur, dos aux autres, et tenta de continuer ses délicieuses caresses.

-Eiri……on est plus tout seul.

-Je ne fais rien de mal. Juste quelques caresses sans aucunes arrières pensées…

-C'est ça oui ! Tous les deux on sait très bien comment cela va finir.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me frustrer n'est ce pas ? Alors laisse moi continuer.

-Pas ici, y'a des gamins.

-Ils ne voient rien de là où ils sont.

-Eiri s'il te plaît…

-… Comme tu veux, grogna-t-il en s'écartant.

Voyant que son amant râlait, Shuishi eu une autre idée.

-Et si on se trouvait un autre endroit plus tranquille, histoire de passer le temps en attendant le bus ?

Yuki sourit trouvant cette idée fort intéressante. Shuichi se rhabilla en un rien de temps, rassembla ses affaires et entraîna Yuki à sa suite dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit plus calme.

Il est étonnant de voir qu'en pleine jungle luxuriante deux hommes ne puissent pas facilement trouver un tronc d'arbre auquel s'adossait pour satisfaire une envie coquine. Il faut dire qu'avec quelqu'un comme Shuichi, Yuki avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

Le premier arbre ne convenait pas car une famille de babouins semblait les observer en pleine action. Le second arbre n'allait pas non plus parce que les coléoptères qui y vivaient répugnaient le chanteur. Quand au troisième il semblait parfait à première vue. Ni singes, ni coléoptères, fourmis, vers de terre, ou autre petites bestioles en tous genres pour les ennuyer. Sauf que ce palmier là, précisément, était une variété rare et donc étudié par tous les botanistes en herbe venu en promenade.

Les deux hommes étaient déjà bien avancés dans leurs préliminaires lorsqu'ils entendirent un groupe braillard arrivé près d'eux. Ni une, ni deux, ils rangèrent en quatrième vitesse leur "petites affaires" et s'éclipsèrent avant d'être pris pour des exhibitionnistes.

Essoufflés par leur fuite, ils se laissèrent tombé contre un arbre à la ramure majestueuse.

-Hi hi hi… C'était drôle, rigola Shuichi.

-Baka!! On a faillit se faire prendre comme des ados en manque! râla le blond.

-Eh oh! C'est toi qui voulais faire ça ici !

-Non moi c'était près du lac.

-Mais c'était encore plus risqué ! s'indigna le chanteur.

-Parce que là c'était pas risqué ?

-J'ai pas dit ça! Mais il suffit de trouver le bon endroit.

-Ne me fais pas parler Shuichi, cria le romancier. C'est toi qui trouve des défauts à tous les arbres de cette fichue jungle !

-Je suis désolé, continua Shuichi en criant lui aussi, mais j'ai pas envie de l'envoyer en l'air devant une bande de macaques!!

-Tu oublies les coléoptères

-Et les coléoptères aussi ! dit-il en boudant.

Chacun faisait la gueule dans son coin. Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans un bruit, chacun refusant de faire le premier pas.

Puis tout d'un coup Shuichi sauta sur Yuki, s'affalant par terre. Le blond étonné, interrogea son amant du regard.

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai encore envie de toi.

-Moi aussi, rétorqua l'écrivain.

Le blond s'empara de la bouche du chanteur en un baiser passionné.

Bouche contre bouche, lèvres contre lèvres le romancier s'appliquait méthodiquement à faire gémir son compagnon, enroulant avec efficacité sa langue avec sa compère. Shuichi, totalement à la merci du blond, se tortillait sous lui en quémandant toujours plus.

-Impatient ? demanda l'écrivain.

-Oui. En plus on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Effectivement concéda Yuki, leur bus pour le retour ne les attendrait pas. Ils décidèrent donc d'assouvir leur passion immédiatement. D'un geste précis Yuki délesta Shuichi de son bermuda ainsi que de son sous-vêtement.

Celui-ci l'aida du mieux qu'il put, mais depuis quelques minutes déjà il s'employait discrètement à bouger une méchante pierre qui lui rentrer insidieusement dans le dos. Discrètement parce qu'il savait que si jamais il émettait encore des griefs en l'encontre du lieu où ils se trouvaient, le blond ne lui pardonnerait pas.

La tâche fut simplifiée lorsque son homme, en le retournant, envoya balader la méchante pierre d'un coup de main autoritaire. Le chanteur se retrouva à quatre pattes dans la terre s'agrippant désespérément aux racines de l'arbre dans l'espoir de se contrôler un minimum.

Yuki jouait avec son intimité essayant de le détendre au maximum. N'ayant plus le temps pour d'autres préliminaires, ni surtout l'envie, il se positionna derrière son compagnon et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Shuichi se retint de crier de douleur mais il ne put retenir les larmes.

Le blond était souvent impulsif mais jamais comme aujourd'hui. L'alchimie entre l'interdit, le lieu et l'instant semblait fonctionner. Leur étreinte était brutale, sauvage, bestiale mais terriblement excitante. La possibilité d'être surpris à tout instant augmentait le plaisir. La chaleur ambiante faisait suer les corps en mouvement, les faisant briller sous le soleil d'Okinawa. Tant et si bien qu'en quelques caresses appropriées, quelques mouvements bien exécutés et quelques baisers bien placés Yuki lui fit voir des étoiles en plein jour.

Le romancier, vaincu par la chaleur et épuisé par son amant, retomba lourdement sur celui-ci l'écrasant un peu plus par terre.

D'ordinaire Shuichi aimait toujours sentir Yuki sur lui ou tout simplement à ses côtés. Sentir son poids sur son dos ou sa chaleur le remplissait de bonheur, il se sentait aimer. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui la position n'était guère agréable. Le nez enfouit dans la terre il vit passer près de lui toutes sortes d'asticots. Et il détestait les asticots !! (8)

-Lève toi Eiri, s'il te plaît.

-Grumpf !! Je te connaissais plus romantique.

-Ca ce voit que c'est pas toi qui à la tête dans la terre, râla à juste titre le chanteur.

-C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus !

-Après que tu ais commencé, corrigea Shuichi.

Pour toutes réponses le blond esquissa un sourire et alluma une cigarette.

-Eh ! T'as pas le droit ! Tu pourrais te faire arrêter, dramatisa-t-il.

-Je prends le risque !... Et puis après ce que l'on vient de faire il n'y a que ça qui me satisfasse. … Quoique réflexion faite, il y aurai peut être bien aussi autres choses…

Devant l'air interrogateur de Shuichi il poursuivit :

-Toi

Le chanteur rosit légèrement toujours peu habitué à de telles déclarations.

-Je croyais que tu étais fatigué… en plus tu me dis des trucs comme ça alors qu'on n'a plus de temps ! Ca va être l'heure du bus !

-Dommage…Alors laisse moi ma cigarette, répondit il avec un sourire charmeur.

Shuichi n'en rosit que plus. Il se releva, se rhabilla en enlevant la terre collée sur son torse et rangea ses affaires.

Yuki le regarda faire amusé par sa réaction. Visiblement intimidé il ne comptait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Mais contre toutes attente le chanteur, une fois qu'il eut tout rassemblé, se retourna vers son amant et le pria de bien vouloir se lever pour aller prendre le bus .Yuki, étonné par son bubble-gum rose qui semblait avoir finalement mûri, se leva et le suivit sans rien dire.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Le trajet retour sembla plus court et surtout plus calme. Shuichi ne s'extasiant plus devant le paysage mais tenant simplement la main de son homme se laissant bercer par le roulis du bus.

Ce bus n'allant pas jusqu'au marché couvert, les deux hommes durent en changer. Le second bus, bien moins confortable et surtout bien plus rempli les conduisit sur _"Kokusaï Street", _(9)l'artère commerçante de la ville où tous convergeaient en quête d'emplette.

La _"Kokusaï Street"_ abritait de grands magasins comme de petites boutiques artisanales. Malgré cette grande variété de commerces tout le monde venait pour le marché couvert.

Le marché couvert de Naha regorgeait de denrées alimentaires diverses et variés, ainsi que de magnifiques pièces de tissu dont du bashofu et du kasuri (10), mêlant de ce fait l'exotisme au traditionnel.

Les deux hommes décidèrent de se fondre dans la masse et d'arpenter les allées.

Une chose frappa cependant le chanteur.

-Dis Yuki, c'est normal que toutes les échoppes soient tenues par de vieilles grand-mères ? Ce doit être fatiguant.

-Fatiguant ou pas ça j'en sais rien. Par contre je sais que ce marché fut fondé par les veuves des victimes de la bataille d'Okinawa et que depuis il a toujours été tenu par elles…. Mais ne te fit pas aux apparences il paraît que ses grand-mères sont très énergiques et surtout très redoutables !

-Redoutables ??

Avant que Yuki n'ai pu répondre à la question de Shuichi, ils virent une grand-mère sortir comme une furie de son échoppe, chassant à coups de balai un adolescent qui avait s'en doute voulu lui dérober quelque chose.

-Redoutable, confirma un Shuici abasourdi avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

D'autres grand-mères vinrent voir ce qui se passait ici et la première leur expliqua toute l'histoire.

-Allez viens ! Allons y avant qu'elles ne croient qu'on ai venu pour leur piquer un truc, décida Yuki.

-Hun. Partons avant de se prendre un coup de balai.

L'écrivain entraîna son compagnon dans les allées suivantes. Au détour de l'une d'entre elles, il reconnu au loin le visage d'Izumi qui criait après son fils. Il prit Shuichi par le bras et l'entraîna dans la première échoppe venue, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu.

Le chanteur s'étonna d'être ainsi poussé.

-Qui y'a-t-il ?

-Hein… euh rien. Je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, mentit il.

-Le tissu ? interrogea Shuichi

-Oui oui

Yuki fit mine de s'intéresser aux dits tissus, alors qu'il n'en avait cure.

Par contre, Shuichi fut finalement intéressé, lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le marché, il essayait de trouver des idées cadeaux pour ses amis restés à Tokyo. Et là au milieu des pièces de tissus, il vit une adorable petite bourse qui ravirait certainement sa sœur. Il fouilla dans le tas pour trouver la couleur adéquate.

-Ces _"Kinchaku"_ vous plaisez jeune homme, demanda la propriétaire des lieux.

-Des quoi, madame ?

-Des _"Kinchaku"_, ce sont ces petites bourses que vous tenez dans vos mains. C'est l'une des spécialités textiles de l'île d'Okinawa. Je suis sûre que votre petite amie appréciera le geste.

-Euh non non ! C'est pour ma sœur… je …je n'ai pas de petite amie

-Ah d'accord. En tous cas, votre sœur appréciera sûrement. Je vous laisse choisir la couleur.

Shuichi farfouilla dans le tas pour dénicher la perle rare. Il s'arrêta sur une petite bourse de couleur mauve clair brodée de perles créant des motifs floraux.

-Shuichi qu'est ce que tu fous ? demanda Yuki.

-Je vais acheter ce _Kinchaku_ pour Maiko, lui répondit-il. Puis se retournant vers la vieille dame il dit : " Obasan, finalement je vais prendre celle-ci" (11)

-D'accord jeune homme, répondit-elle.

-Ote-moi d'un doute. Tu ne compte pas ramener quelque chose à tout le monde, intervint le blond.

-Ben si bien sûr ! Sinon certains seraient tristes.

-… Et qui as-tu sur ta liste, demanda-t-il craintif.

-Et bien…euh ma sœur et mes parents, Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, K… euh Tatsua, Noriko, Ryuichi ainsi Tohma et Mika.

-Rien que ça ? répondit-il ironique? T'es tu demandé où est ce qu'on allait mettre tout ça sachant que nos valises sont pleines par ta faute !

-Euh ben non je sais pas.

-T'as qu'à pas ramener des trucs débiles à tout le monde !

-Oui mais sinon ils seront tristes.

-M'en fout !

-Tu sais j'ai aussi une autre personne sur ma liste

-Qui ?

-Euh et bien je me disais que peut être tu voulais ramener quelque chose à … ton père.

-Certainement pas !!! Je t'interdis de ramener un truc au vieux! Tu m'entends !!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Un point c'est tout ! Maintenant allons-y.

Yuki sortit du magasin sans plus attendre. Shuichi le regarda partir perplexe. Il serait temps que tous deux se réconcilient et le chanteur entendait bien y parvenir. Il attrapa son achat, salua la vieille femme et partit à la suite de son compagnon. Il le rattrapa facilement étant donné que celui-ci l'attendait un peu plus loin, faisant mine de s'intéresser à une nouvelle échoppe. Une fois Shuichi à sa hauteur il se remit en marche en silence rassuré d'avoir son Shû-chan à ses côtés.

Cette promenade continua dans le calme, le chanteur n'essayant plus pour aujourd'hui de combler le fossé entre Yuki et son père.

Mais alors que le romancier recommençait enfin à apprécier le moment présent en compagnie de son amant, il entendit une voix qui lui fit regretter son manque de vigilance.

-SHUICHIIIIIIII !!!!!!

Le dit Shuichi se retourna en direction de la voix et aperçut courir vers lui un Tôji totalement surexcité de l'avoir trouvé.

-Shuichi ! J'ai bien cru ne pas te trouver lui dit un Tôji Tsuda essoufflé.

-Tô… Tôji… Je … euh… je te cherchais moi aussi, mentit-il

Il se retourna vers le romancier ayant peur de sa réaction. Mais celui-ci semblait étrangement calme et serein en apparence.

En apparence seulement, et Shuichi s'en doutait bien, car intérieurement c'était tout autre. Non seulement il n'avait pas été assez vigilent, mais en plus il sentait remonté en lui une grande exaspération à l'encontre de ce gamin qui osait se pendre au cou de son amant. Mais extérieurement il n'en montrait rien. Des années d'entraînements pour avoir un air totalement détaché et "je m'en foutiste" alors qu'il avait envie de commettre un meurtre.

Arriva alors Izumi, la mère de Tôji, qui fit un sourire charmeur à Yuki en guise de bonjour. Celui-ci lui répondit par un rictus méprisant, qui fit détourner à la femme son regard vers les deux "enfants" plutôt que d'affronter ces yeux dorés mais tellement durs.

Shuichi ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il avait promis à Yuki de passer la journée ensemble, mais maintenant que Tôji était là il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un que l'on veut passer le reste de la journée avec son amant sans pour autant lui dire que cette personne est son amant ? En plus comment faire sans lui faire de la peine alors qu'on lui avait fait une promesse ?

L'écrivain connaissait bien son chewing-gum rose. Il savait qu'en ce moment précis il hésité sur quoi faire. Lui, son honnêteté et sa gentillesse étaient bien embêtées. Pour le chanteur une promesse était une promesse, on ne revenait pas dessus. Et il avait promis au gamin de passer l'après-midi ensemble.

Pour éviter que son bubble-gum n'ait une surchauffe aux méninges, il décida de faire le premier pas.

-Tu vois finalement nous les avons trouvé Shuichi, dit Yuki amicalement en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Euh… oui

-Nous pouvons donc continuer la visite du marché tous ensemble.

-Ah… euh…d'accord…

Et le petit groupe se remit en marche, avec un Shuichi étonné de la réaction de son amant.

Tôji et Shuichi marchait devant, suivit de près pas le romancier et la mère de l'enfant. Néanmoins le chanteur tournait la tête à intervalle régulier pour voir où était son compagnon. Et à chaque fois il était étonné de voir qu'il le regardait lui, et rien que lui. Savoir que le regard du blond était posé sur lui, mit Shuichi sur un petit nuage.

Du côté du blond les sensations n'étaient pas vraiment les même. Certes avoir Shuichi devant lui et pouvoir admirer ses délicieuses courbes était plaisant, très plaisant même, mais avoir Izumi qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler était pas contre tout à fait horripilant.

Mais le pire était que même malgré les grognements ou tout simplement son manque flagrant d'attention, la secrétaire semblait ne pas s'apercevoir que le romancier se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter. Elle se complaisait à déblatérer les unes après les autres des idioties sans nom étant certaine que l'écrivain l'écouter.

Leur promenade continua ainsi tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Shuichui trouva dans une petite échoppe le cadeau qu'il allait ramener à Sakano. Une autre des spécialités textiles de l'île : un mouchoir peint à la main. Ainsi son producteur pourrait pleurer de tout son saoul lorsqu'il ne lui ramènerait pas ses nouvelles chansons à temps. Pas que d'habitude il n'ait pas de mouchoir dans lequel s'épancher, mais quitte à le faire autant le faire avec classe dans une œuvre textile rare.

Il avait dut de par là même expliquer au jeune Tôji qui était Sakano et ce qu'il faisait réellement pour avoir un producteur. Le jeune homme le regarda alors avec plus admiration dans les yeux, si c'était encore possible.

Après cette courte pause ils reprirent tous les quatre l'exploration du marché. Au détour d'une allée, ils tombèrent sur des échoppes spécialisées dans les épices et la nourriture exotique. Ils apprirent alors quelques uns des secrets sur l'exceptionnelle longévité des habitants d'Okinawa : leur nourriture.

Tôji fut effrayé par un immense serpent séché. Tout en sachant pertinemment que ce moquer d'un enfant était un acte d'une grande lâcheté, Yuki ne put s'empêcher d'être content de lui être supérieur devant son amant. (12)

La journée s'acheva ainsi, somme toute dans la bonne humeur, chacun y trouvant son compte.

L'écrivain était heureux de paraître plus fort qu'un gamin de 10 ans.

Le chanteur était heureux d'avoir pu profiter de son amant sans pour autant avoir faillit à la promesse faite à Tôji.

La secrétaire était heureuse car elle était sûre que le romancier allait finir par lui tomber dans les bras.

Et l'enfant, le plus innocent de tous, était simplement heureux parce qu'il avait passer du bon temps avec son nouvel ami qui s'avéra être en plus un grand chanteur.

Tous rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel, exténué mais heureux, ce promettant, malgré les réticences du blond, de passer la journée de demain tous les quatre ensembles.

A SUIVRE

Le 09/03/07

* * *

(1) Dixit Shiguré Soma dans Fruits Basket, je l'adore 

(2) Bizarrement ça me ressemble un peu

(3) Et oui ça aide finalement d'avoir un amant avec cette couleur de cheveux XD

(4) Quelle mauvaise foi……….

(5) Et oui c'est Shuichi, il se fait des films…

(6)_ Faite le tour du jardin, descendez les escaliers, s'essuyez vous les pieds, et entrez…_C'est une comptine que me chantait ma maman quand j'étais petite. Quelqu'un la connaît ?? Oui oui je sais tout le monde s'en fiche, vous préférez lire la suite plutôt que mes bêtises ! ;)

(7) En hommage à Goku qui compare Sanzo à son rayon de soleil dans Saiyuki. J'adore. En plus on peut facilement faire une comparaison entre les deux séries (oserais-je dire entre les deux couples ?) Mais bon passons on est pas là pour ça.

(8) Comme moi !

(9) Littéralement "la rue internationale"

(10) Réalisés à partir de fibres végétales très fines

(11) Obasan : grand-mère en japonais.

(12) Comme s'il fallait qu'il se mesure à un gamin pour ça. Tu as d'autres avantages Yuki !!

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Alors qu'en passez vous ? Vous avez attendu longtemps mais est ce que ça en vallait le coup ? Dite le moi dans une petite review.

Pour le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de le faire le plus vite possible parce que depuis le temps que vous attendez la suite et la fin j'ai peur que vous finissiez par desespérer et donc plus me lire... sniff

En tous cas merci de m'avoir lu jusque ici et à la prochaine.

Shmi


	6. Vendredi

8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

**_Source_** : Gravitation

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Yuki x Shuichi

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : Tous les lieux sont réels, je les ai juste un peu arrangé un peu à ma sauce. Il vienne du site http:// nezumi. dumousseau. free. fr/ japan/ naha. htm (enlever les espaces)

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour cette longuuuuuuuuue attente. Gomen. En tous cas soyait sur que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic. Il reste 4 chapitre à écrire et je les écrirais !!! Surtout que les choses sérieuses vont commencer...

Je souhaite une BONNE LECTURE à tous ceux qui sont encore là avec moi !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Vendredi

Il est de coutume qu'en vacances les premiers rayons de soleil ne sont pas annonciateurs du réveil. Sauf si la journée en devenir est extrêmement chargée.

Tel est le cas en ce vendredi matin.

Après un petit déjeuner qui, grâce au romancier, pour une fois se passa presque tranquillement sur leur terrasse, le chanteur trouvant toujours un moyen pour animer l'ambiance, Shuichi et Yuki descendirent à la réception attendre Tôji et sa mère.

Bien que cela ne fasse guère plaisir à l'écrivain, il devait les supporter aujourd'hui, puisque le gamin (l'autre, pas le sien) était presque devenu hystérique lorsque Shuichi lui avait dit qu'ils devaient aller au parc aquatique. Pour le calmer sa mère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de dire qu'ils iraient eux aussi, s'imposant au couple de ce fait.

C'est donc contraint et forcé que Yuki avait due accepter cette journée à quatre.

Mais plus il attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel, plus il se dit que cela semblait être une très, mais alors une très très mauvaise idée. Supporter l'autre gamin, passe encore, mais ça mère ! Yuki craignait le pire.

Et le pire arriva. En fait ELLE arrivait, à grands pas, maquillé à outrance, coiffé comme si elle allait à une soirée, vêtue d'une robe trop courte et perchée sur des talons trop hauts.

Yuki, s'il n'était pas Yuki, aurait pu être effrayé surtout lorsqu'il réalisa que tout cela devait être malheureusement pour lui, mais c'est stoïquement qu'il salua les nouveaux arrivants.

Le gamin piaillait déjà, se plaignant de ne pas avoir vu Shuichi au petit déjeuner. Le chanteur quelque peu gêné, tenta de lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient restés dans leur chambre. A cela Yuki crut bon d'ajouter que dorénavant tous les petits déjeuners se passeraient comme ça.

Le pauvre Tôji semblait vraiment déçu nota tout de même le romancier avec une très légère pointe de culpabilité. Après tout il n'avait pas fait cela pour éloigner le gamin de son amant, non, il l'avait fait pour ne plus être dévisagé de bon matin. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cela faisait d'une pierre deux coups ! (1)

Prenant Shuichi par l'épaule, Yuki les emmena vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Ils se dirigèrent tout les quatre vers l'arrêt d'autobus qui devait les amener à Ocean Park. Très possessivement l'écrivain pris place à côté de son amant, laissant les autres se débrouiller. Il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux râlait le plus : l'enfant qui ne pouvait être à côté de son nouvel ami ou bien sa mère qui ne pouvait être à côté de sa nouvelle proie.

Après deux longues heures passées dans le bus à s'ennuyer, le petit groupe arriva enfin au parc.

Depuis l'entrée, on pouvait voir un immense dôme entouré de plusieurs bassins accueillant vraisemblablement des orques ou tout du moins des dauphins.

Un rapide passage en caisse plus tard, le petit groupe s'avança dans l'allée principale.

- C'est immense, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si grand, s'émerveilla le garçon de 10 ans.

- C'est parce qu'en fait ils ont construit le parc sur l'emplacement de l'Expo Universelle de 1975, répondit le chanteur plein de sagesse.

- Comme tu sais tout ça, questionna le garçon?

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, comment tu sais ça Shu, lui demanda son amant.

- Ah ah !! Le pouvoir des prospectus, dit Schuichi brandissant les dits prospectus, qu'il avait trouvé en caisse, sous le nez de Yuki. Tu vois que c'est utile mon Yuki. C'est marqué là, fit-il en pointant du doigt son plan.

- Tu sais lire toi ? plaisanta Yuki avec un de ses micros sourires.

Avant que Shuichi n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix aiguë les interrompit au milieu de leur petite joute verbale, leur rappelant cruellement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Alors par quoi allons nous commencer Shuichi-kun ?

- Ah… euh... je ne sais pas. Vous avez envie de faire quoi ?

- Je veux aller voir les dauphins ! déclara Tôji.

- Alors euh… des dauphins… euh et bien y'a un grand spectacle avec eux ! Il faut aller au _Théâtre Okichan _mais ça ne commence qu'à11h. On a encore 1h à attendre.

- Tu sais Shuichi-kun on ne devait pas trop tarder, si on veut être bien placés. A mon avis on a encore un peu le temps de flâner en faisant les boutiques et puis après il faudra aller prendre nos places. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- Oui vous devez avoir raison Izumi-san.

Yuki n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent parce que pour lui aller voir un spectacle de dauphins ou un autre truc, c'était du pareil au même tant qu'il était avec Shuichi et que celui-ci était content. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'est que quelqu'un autre que son bubble-gum rose prenne les décisions à sa place.

Le blond se tourna donc vers son amant et lui proposa :

- Si tu veux Shuichi pendant qu'ils gardent les places, nous, on peut aller faire autres choses ?

Tellement surpris par cette proposition venant de son Yuki d'amour, Shuichi en resta interdit. D'un simple regard l'écrivain connut la réponse à sa question. Shuichi allait lui parler, mais c'était sans compté sur la ténacité d'Izumi.

- Vous n'allez pas nous laisser seul ? On aura tout le temps après pour faire ce que vous voulez.

- Ah oui Shuichi ! Dis, dis tu viens avec moi hein ?

- Oui oui Tôji je viens avec toi, répondit le chanteur légèrement contraint.

Le romancier le remarqua tout de suite. Lorsqu'il se mirent en marche vers la première boutique, il prit le bras de son amant et le retint quelques minutes pour lui parler.

- Un seul mot de ta part et on s'éclipse sans qu'ils puissent nous retrouver, dit-il tout bas au creux de son oreille.

- J'aimerais bien, crois moi Eiri, répondit Shuichi, mais j'ai fait une promesse à Tôji pour aujourd'hui, on reste ensemble tous les quatre. Désolé.

- Dommage, laissa échapper le blond.

Après quelques boutiques toutes plus semblables les une que les autres, le petit groupe se rendit au _Théâtre Okichan, _à ciel ouvert.

Yuki suivait Shuichi comme son ombre. Il avait opté pour cette technique car visiblement Izumi n'en comprenait pas d'autres. Il avait d'abord commencé par l'ignorer, la laissant parler seule. Voyant que cette indifférence n'y faisait rien et que surtout ça lui taper sur les nerfs, il avait essayé de se montré froid voir même abject. Mais là aussi cela n'y faisait pas grand-chose. Elle continuait inlassablement de parler. Ce qu'il avait reçu par contre c'était un méchant regard de la part de son amant trouvant qu'il aurait pu plus poli.

Pestant contre Izumi et contre son bubble-gum rose, il décida de s'écarter le plus possible de la femme et donc de coller Shuichi.

Ils arrivèrent aux gradins entourant le bassin du théâtre et allèrent s'asseoir au 5ème rang, Tôji les suppliants d'être au plus près de l'eau. L'écrivain allait protester qu'à coups sûrs ils finiraient trempés, mais un regard vers son amant et il comprit, rien qu'en regardant ses grands yeux suppliants, qu'il voulait lui aussi être tout près.

Ravalant sa remarque acide, il les suivit pour le plus grand bonheur du chanteur. Que ne ferait-il pas pour lui?

Shuichi s'assit suivit de près par Tôji. Sa mère s'assit à côté de lui, et lorsque Yuki arriva, elle lui proposa de s'asseoir à côtés d'elle.

- Yuki-san, laissons les seuls ensembles, ils ont l'air de tellement bien s'entendre. Venez à côté de moi, dit-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle comme s'il était un enfant qu'il fallait guider.

N'appréciant guère cela, Yuki qui n'avait jamais eu l'idée de rester près d'elle, lui passa devant, enjamba le sac de son fils, puis celui de Suichi sans se casser la figure et s'assit à la gauche d'un chanteur plus qu'heureux.

- Non merci, je vais plutôt rester ici, répondit il en désignant sa place.

Extrêmement déçue, choquée et blessée, Izumi ne pipa plus un mot de tout le spectacle.

Yuki savait que ce calme serait de courte durée. Un fois cette défaite provisoire digérée elle attaquerai de plus belle. Mais pour l'heure il allait être tranquille du moins autant que faire ce peut lorsqu'on se trouvait à même pas cinq mètres d'un bassin rempli de cétacés joueurs.

Les gradins se remplirent peu à peu emmenant avec eux une foule surexcitée. Ca crier, ça piailler, ça chanter le tout avec allégresse.

Pendant un instant Yuki se demanda ce qu'il faisait là au milieu de tous ces gamins avec leurs barbes à papa, leurs friandises glucosées, leurs ballons gonflés à l'hélium, leurs peluches aux couleurs criardes et leurs chapeaux ridicules. Puis il sentit la main de Shuichi chercher et attraper la sienne, lui rappelant qu'il était là pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Et pour lui il accepterait tout, même de se faire mouiller par des dauphins…

La musique se fit entendre et la rumeur de la foule se dissipa.

Un dresseur se présenta au bord du bassin sous les applaudissements. Il sauta dans l'eau et fut immédiatement propulsé dans les airs pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin sous le regard ébahie de la foule. C'est alors que les dauphins firent leur apparition. Joueurs et espiègles ils attrapèrent un ballon qui se trouvait dans l'eau et jouèrent entre eux aux grands damnes de leurs dresseurs.

Tous les enfants autour de lui semblaient comme hypnotisés, remarqua l'écrivain. C'est fou comme ces énormes bestioles grises arrivaient à avoir le calme.

Tous ceux ayant encore une âme d'enfant étaient subjugués par eux. Mais lui adulte désillusionné, n'y voyait que de pauvres créatures privées de leur liberté et emprisonnés pour distraire la race des hommes. Il avait perdu son âme d'enfant il y a des années et même pas les dauphins arriveraient à la lui rendre le temps d'un spectacle.

Mis à part les états d'âme du blond, toute la foule semblait accro aux cétacés.

Shuichi t Tôji regardaient en direction du bassin avec des yeux émerveillés, des yeux de gosses songea Yuki avec un sourire. Après tout ce qu'avait subi Shuichi, lui arrivait encore à rêver comme un gamin.

Yuki aurait aimé se tromper pour une fois, mais non il eut raison. Dès que les dauphins commencèrent leurs sauts périlleux, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, les six premières rangées furent mouillées. Et notre petit groupe avec.

A peine avaient-ils reçu les premières gouttes d'eau salée que Shuichi s'était retourné anxieux vers son amant. Celui-ci les cheveux dégoulinant et la chemise trempée, le regarda d'un regard qui voulait dire "J'avais raison !!". Le chanteur gêné implora son pardon d'un regard.

Mais bizarrement Yuki n'était pas de si mauvaises humeurs que cela. La vision d'un Shuichi mouillé qui le regarder de cette façon avec des vêtement ultra moulant grâce à l'eau, valait bien quelques sacrifices…

Alors il se contenta nonchalamment de retirer ses lunettes de soleil, d'essayer de les essuyer sur la partie de ses vêtements encore sec et de les replacer sur son nez avec classe. Shuichi était cette fois hypnotisé non plus par les dauphins mais par son homme qui avait fait tout cela de manières très très sensuelles. Les cheveux mouillés le gênant il replaça sa mèche blonde d'un geste nonchalant finissant d'achever le chanteur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le romancier

- Hein ?… Heu rien, rien, assura Shuichi. Eiri…

- Quoi ?

- Je… Je…

Mais une nouvelle vague l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette douche froide lui avait remis les idées en place. Il fit un sourire enamouré à Yuki et reporta son attention vers le bassin. Le romancier bien que perplexe laissa son amant tranquille se jurant de trouver ce qu'il avait lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux seuls.

Quelques numéros brillement exécutés et plusieurs douches froides plus tard, le spectacle des dauphins prit fin.

Izumi se leva suivit par son fils et imité par Shuichi. Mais ce dernier fut retenu par la manche par Yuki. De ce fait la mère et l'enfant partir devant entraînés par la foule.

L'écrivain fit exprès de prendre son temps car il voulait questionner son amant à propos de sa précédente réaction.

- Qu'est ce t'as depuis tout à l'heure ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien.

- Ne me ment pas Shû…

- Tout va bien Eiri, répondit celui-ci avec un tendre sourire. C'est juste que … je t'aime !

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et captura furtivement les lèvres de son amant; laissant un Yuki ébahi.

- Tu viens mon amour ?

Accompagnant la parole par le geste, Shuichi prit Yuki pas la main et l'entraîna dans la foule à la recherche d'Izumi et de Tôji.

Tous deux les attendaient patiemment à la sortie des tribunes.

- On croyait qu'on vous avez perdu ! s'exclama Tôji

- Ca aurait été bien… murmura l'écrivain.

Ce à quoi Shuichi rajouta bien fort pour masquer son amant :

- Mais non Tôji-kun, on est là ne t'inquiète pas !

C'est avec un grand sourire que l'enfant répondit au chanteur.

Après le spectacle le petit groupe se balada tranquillement découvrant le parc. Une chose frappa le chanteur. Les buissons avaient la forme de poissons, de dauphins, de poulpe et autres crustacés, les lampadaires étaient décorés d'étoiles de mer et les enseignes des magasins avaient la forme d'huîtres perlières… En somme tout avait attrait à l'océan bleu.

Il y avait même cette odeur d'iode caractéristique dans l'air remarqua-t-il.

Et il la vit.

Blanche, immense, avec au loin ce bleu turquoise qui vous appelez et vous disiez "Viens te baigner".

Au détour d'une rue ils étaient tombés dessus. Une magnifique plage de sable fin avec au delà l'océan. Une vraie merveille pour les yeux. Cette beauté répondait au doux nom d'_Emerald Beach_.

- On a la meilleur plage de tout Okinawa sous les yeux et nous on a même pas pensé à prendre un maillot de bain, se lamenta le chanteur.

- Et nous maman, on a pensé à les prendre ?

- Non désolé, je ne savais pas, s'excusa sa mère.

- A défaut vous n'avez qu'à y mettre les pieds, se sera toujours ça, suggéra le romancier.

Séduit par cette idée Shuichi et Tôji se déchaussèrent rapidement et coururent jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

- C'est une charmante idée que vous avez eu là Yuki-san. Mon fils et ravi, il vous en sera reconnaissant.

- Hum…

En fait Yuki s'en fichait un peu de son fils. Lui tout ce qui l'importait, c'était que Shuichi soit heureux. Et visiblement il l'était à l'entendre rire et crier lorsque Tôji s'amusait à le mouiller.

Yuki s'assit dans le sable et regarda les deux "gamins" s poursuivre pour tenter de se mouiller l'un l'autre. Izumi vint se poser à ses côtés se serrant presque exagérément contre lui. Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser. Alors faute de moyens, il la laissa jouer les sangsues.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Shuichi se laissa tomber à ses côtés, mort de fatigue.

- J'en peux plus !

- Toi aussi à courir comme ça en pleine chaleur, tu vas t'attraper une insolation, baka !

- Chuis pas idiot ! protesta Shuichi. Et puis c'était trop rigolo.

Tôji assit en face de lui opinant de la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

- Tsss… vous êtes deux idiots, trancha Yuki.

S'en fichant d'être traiter d'idiots par sa moitié, Shuchi continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Bon, et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? J'ai faim !

- Moi aussi, s'exclama le plus jeune.

- Et bien dans ce cas allons manger, proposa sa mère.

Tous acceptèrent et se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant situé près de la plage pour pouvoir encore profiter de ce magnifique paysage.

Le repas se déroula presque calmement, les deux célèbres amants cachés derrière chapeaux et lunettes noires. Il fallait constater qu'ils avaient réussit, par je ne sais quel miracle pensa Yuki, à passer inaperçus. Ce n'était pas le moment que cela change. Après tout pour une fois qu'ils arrivaient à passer incognitos.

Après un rapide repas, ils décidèrent de se rendre à _l'Aquarium Okinawa Churaumi_ pour éviter la chaleur extérieure. Un peu d'ombre et de frais leur feraient à tous le plus grand bien.

Le _Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium _était un immense complexe comprenant plus d'une centaine d'aquariums de différentes tailles : de petits aquariums avec quelques membres d'espèces de poissons tropicaux, à des immenses bassins d'où on pouvait voir de puissants requins. Tous vouaient à faire découvrir aux visiteurs la splendeur et les mystères de la mer.

Mais l'attraction principale, celle qui les attirait tous, était _l'Aqua Room_ ou plus spécialement son aquarium panoramique. Cette fenêtre ouverte sur l'océan était le clou du spectacle.

Le concept avait été savamment étudié. Tout d'abord lorsque vous rentriez au _Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium_ votre regard ne pouvait être que capturé par le bleu omniprésent. Au fil de la visite l'atmosphère devenait plus sombre, les murs étaient bleus marines ou même noirs et les lumières plus tamisées. Tout ça pour guider vos pas vers _l'Aqua Room_ et plus précisémment son joyaux : le plus grand aquarium panoramique du Monde. Seul celui-ci était éclairé donnant l'impression d'être totalement immergé dans l'eau.

- Wouawwwwwwwwww, dit Tôji émerveillé

- C'est magnifique. On se croirait au milieu de l'océan, rajouta le chanteur.

- C'est vrai je dois avouer, acquiesça Yuki

Le grand, le glacial Yuki était lui aussi époustouflé par la beauté du lieu.

- La paroi de l'aquarium peut résister à une pression de 7500 tonnes. Il mesure 21 mètres de long et 7 de large, pour une épaisseur de 60 centimètres; lut Izumi sur la pancarte accrochée au mur. Il est immense…

- T'imagines Yuki, la vitre est épaisse comme ça fit Shuichi en écartant les mains pour montre l'épaisseur.

- Tu vois un peu trop petit. C'est plus comme cela. Yuki écarta un peu plus les mains de son amant pour lui montre ce que représentait vraiment 60 cm.

- Mais elle est vachement épaisse !

- T'as vu combien y'a de litres d'eau la dedans !?

- Ouais, mais quand même…

Ils s'assirent sur des bancs et admirèrent le paysage qui s'offrait devant eux.

Il y avait là toutes sortes de poissons aux couleurs chatoyantes, des Raies Manta qui nageaient avec volupté, des tortues de mer géantes qui se laissaient flottées au gré du courant et des requins qui tournés en rond ou reposés tranquillement au fond sur une couche de sable blanc. Tout ce petit monde semblait être en parfaite harmonie.

- Comment ça ce fait que les requins mange pas les poissons, demanda Tôji ?

- C'est parce qu'ils sont rassasiés. On leur donne à manger tous les jours, ils n'ont donc pas besoins de chasser. Ils savent qu'ils vont être nourris, répondit Yuki sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Waow, tu es sais des choses mon Yuki, dit le chanteur admiratif.

- Je suis écrivain, idiot, il me faut bien un minimum de culture.

- Quand même t'es trop fort.

- Ouais ça c'est vrai, surenchérie Tôji

- Où c'est plutôt vous qui êtes deux baka

Izumi était ravie de voir que son fils s'entendait aussi bien avec l'écrivain. De plus celui-ci semblait faire des efforts pour se montrer aimable avec son fils. Le jeune femme s'imaginait déjà en jeune mariée comblé avec un beau père parfait pour on fils. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d temps avant que le beau blond ne lui déclare sa flamme, pensa la secrétaire. (2)

A milles lieues de penser à quelque chose comme cela, l'écrivain se maugréa pour avoir été aussi sympathique avec le gamin. Après tout n'était-il pas quelqu'un d'associable, d'acariâtre et de glacial ?

Bon d'accord, Shuichi avait commencé à faire fondre son coeur de glace, peut être qu'il avait réussit à le rendre plus ouvert aux autres, peut être aussi qu'il l'avait rendu plus abordable, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne serait plus sympathique avec la personne qui tentait de détourné Shuichi de lui, et ce même si c'était un garçon de 10 ans. C'était donc un pur hasard s'il lui avait répondu gentiment. (3)

Le chanteur le coupa dans ses pensées lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Yuki regarde, dit-il en pointant son autre main vers l'aquarium. Y 'a un docteur qui vient pour examiner une tortue. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Un vétérinaire Shu, un vétérinaire.

- C'est pareil. Tu crois qu'elle est malade ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache, répondit le blond excédé.

Mais Shuichi s'en fichait, il regarder le vétérinaire soigner la pauvre tortue.

Après de longues minutes d'observations, le petit groupe s'obligea à partir s'il voulait finir de visiter le parc avant la fermeture.

Quelque peu déçu de devoir s'en aller, le chanteur prit des photos pour immortaliser les lieux. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas oublié son appareil autant en profitait. (4)

Au bout d'une dizaine de photos, il fut tiré par le col par son blond d'amant qui était exaspéré de le voir agir comme tout bon touriste qui se respecte.

Une fois dehors au soleil, ils s'aperçurent que la clim c'était bien ! Bravant la chaleur de l'été, le petit groupe se rendit au _Studio des Dauphins_.

Ce pavillon expliquait tous ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les dauphins. Ce qu'ils mangeaient, où ils vivaient, la taille et le poids qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, ainsi que les différentes espèces qui existaient. Et comble du bonheur les vacanciers pouvaient les approcher et même leur caresser le museau. Shuichi et Tôji étaient excités comme des puces, tellement que Yuki eut envie de les noyer dans le bassin.

Tout cela tapait sur les nerfs de l'écrivain, si bien que lorsque Shuichi proposa une deuxième visite pour pouvoir encore caresser les dauphins, Yuki agrippa son amant par la manche et le tira manu militari hors de là. Après tout ces sales bestioles avait tout de même ruiné son superbe brushing.

Après avoir vu le pavillon des cétacés, ils se dirigèrent vers la _maison des Raies Manta_. Là ils purent apprendre tout ce qui avait attrait à cet animal hors du commun, calme et gentil. L'océanographe qui s'occupait des visites leur proposa un jeu simple : trouver les raies manta qui se cachaient parmi le sable et en donner le chiffre exact.

La tâche fut ardue. Les Raies Manta avec leur large corps s'enfouissait dans le sable par peur des prédateurs. Elles étaient difficiles à trouver. Après plusieurs échecs infructueux, et aux réponses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres de la part de Tôji et de Shuichi (24, 46, 2, 30, 0, 25…), Yuki grâce à son immense savoir donna la réponse 9… et se trompa aussi. Izumi qui n'avait pas parlé et qui se contentait de fixer l'aquarium, émis un petit 6 qui leur fit gagner des bons de réductions pour des glaces.

- Waowww maman comment t'as fait, t'es trop forte !

- J'ai fixé le sable et par endroit j'ai l'impression de voir des yeux.

Les 3 autres fixèrent à leur tour le bassin en quête de petits yeux noirs. Une fois que tout le monde eut réussit à les voir, ils partirent en direction du pavillon suivant.

Et quel arrêt ! _La nursery aquatique_. Le petit groupe put y voir des bébés requins et des bébés raies. Il était étonnant de voir qu'un requin adulte de plus de 15 mètres de long ne faisait plus 15 centimètres à la naissance. Un bassin tactile était là sous surveillance, pour permettre à tous de pouvoir admirer ses magnifiques créatures sous tous les angles. Bien que l'employé du parc mit la main dans le bassin, Yuki refusa catégoriquement que Shuichi en fasse de même. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bébé requin lui arrache un doigt, après fini les tendres caresses, fini, ses petites mimines qui parcourt votre corps, pensa le blond. C'était égoïste certes, mais il en allait de sa santé mentale. Comment arriverait-il à survivre sans les caresses langoureuses de son Shû-chan ?

La catastrophe écartée, ils se rendirent à l'ultime pavillon qui leur resté à faire. Et là, la patience du blond fut mise à rude épreuve, très rude épreuve.

La dernière halte se trouva être la _Piscine des Tortues de mer_. Chaques années, les tortues de mer venaient pondre leurs œufs dans le sable des plages d'Okinawa. De part leur nature, les mamans tortues ne restent pas avec leur œufs, elles les abandonnent à leurs sorts. Pour éviter que trop ne périssent le parc les récupérait pour les mettre en couveuse. De ce fait tous plein de bébés tortues étaient présents. Shuichi écouta attentivement le discours de l'océanographe et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le chanteur se laissa attendrir par ses adorables bébés tortues et surtout se laissa émouvoir par leur triste abandon, si bien qu'il voulut les adoptés immédiatement.

- Non, il est hors de question que tu ramènes quoi que ce soit à la maison ! (5)

- Mais ils sont tous seuls Yuki, abandonner par leur maman. Les pauvres petits ! C'est trop injuste.

- Non c'est non Shuichi. Et puis tu penses à ces pauvres bêtes ? Ce sont des animaux sauvages ! SAUVAGE ! Ils sont pas fait pour vivre dans une maison ! Et t'as vu leur taille une fois adulte. Non mais ça va pas ! Ils nous manquent plus qu'une tortue géante à la maison et c'est moi qui sort !

Les yeux larmoyants de Shuichi n'y firent rien. De plus Yuki avait raison se dit le chanteur, ces pauvres bêtes devaient vivre en liberté.

- D'accord pas celle-la, mais pourquoi pas un tortue d'eau douce ?

- Non

- Mais elles sont toutes petites

- Shu…

- Mais c'est pauvres tortues elles me font trop de la peine !!

- Shuichi maintenant ça suffit, fini les caprices ou je te laisse ici !

Shuichi ravala ses larmes de crocodiles et se tint correctement de peur que le blond ne mette sa menace à exécution. Dieu sait qu'il en serait capable. Voyant qu'il avait tout de même blessé son bubble-gum rose, le romancier, pour se faire pardonner, l'entraîna dans la boutique spécialisée dans les tortues de mer. Là, il permit au chanteur d'acheter tout ce qu'il voulait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shuichi ressortit enfin du magasin. Dire qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour les tortues était un doux euphémisme. Le chanteur avait dévalisé la boutique : sac à dos tortue, casquette ridicule en forme de tortue, tortue en port-clé, tortue en peluche, tortue en bibelot, tortue en crayon, tortue gomme, tortue taille-crayon, chaussette avec des tortues, caleçon avec des tortues…… bref tout ce à quoi le romancier avait dit oui, il l'avait acheté. La seule chose à laquelle l'écrivain avait dit non, était une affreuse lampe dont le pied était une tortue. Il se sentait assez coupable d'avoir fait de la peine à Shuichi, mais tout de même pas à ce point là.

C'est ainsi délesté d'une partie de son argent, que le blond avait mis fin à cette journée craignant de tomber sur d'autres pauvres animaux en perdition que Shuichi voudrait sauver à tous prix.

Shuichi et Tôji n'avaient pas râlé, après tout ils avaient fait le tour du parc. Par contre le gamin ronchonna lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Yuki avait l'intention de s'asseoir aussi à côté de Shuichi pour le retour.

Ayant compris plus ou moins comment fonctionnait le blond, Tôji essaya quelque chose de nouveau.

- Euh Yuki-san… est ce que vous accepteriez de changer de place avec moi ? Je voudrais être à côté de Shuichi, dit-il d'une petite voix.

L'écrivain n'était pas de ceux qui se laisser avoir facilement, alors encore moins par un gamin de 10 ans. Mais derrière celui-ci il y avait son amant. Son amant avec ses grands yeux suppliants et son timide sourire qui voulait dire que lui aussi voulait être à côté de son ami.

Yuki se savait faible, mais pas à ce point là. Ne pouvant se résoudre à vexer encore une fois son amant, le romancier accepta donc à contre cœur. Parce que s'il n'était pas à côté de son bubble-gum rose, il se trouvait donc automatiquement à côté d'Izumi. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'en n'avait pas du tout envie, mais alors pas du tout. Ne pouvant faire autrement (la femme aurait trouvé n'importe quel prétexte pour s'asseoir avec lui) il s'assit dans la rangée derrière les garçon avec Izumi se collant à lui.

Yuki râlait pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord parce que Izumi l'énervait à lui parler de tout et de rien, et à le regarder comme s'il était un demi dieu, et puis surtout parce que Shuichi se fichait totalement de savoir ce qu'il advenait de lui.

Le chanteur et l'écolier discutaient joyeusement de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, ainsi que de tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté. Shuichi ayant profité pour continuer sa quête aux souvenirs, Hiro et Suguru s'étaient donc vu attribuer des bibelots aquatiques. Il avait aussi craqué sur une adorable peluche tortue pour sa sœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki vit la tête de Tôji doucement s'affaisser vers l'épaule de Shuichi. Curieux le romancier se leva pour voir ce que ces deux idiots étaient en train de faire. Le gamin, aidé par le roulis du bus, s'était tout simplement endormi. Shuichi, soucieux de ne pas le réveiller, le laissait faire au plus grand déplaisir de son amant.

Comme toujours dans n'importe quel trajet, le retour leur sembla plus court que l'aller. Pas assez au vu de l'écrivain qui s'était levé comme une flèche à l'arrêt du bus.

- Excusez-moi Yuki-san, mais pourriez-vous m'aider à porter mon fils jusqu'à notre chambre, s'il vous plaît ? je ne voudrais pas le réveiller.

Pas du tout emballé, l'écrivain allait refuser lorsqu'une idée lui sauta à la figure. S'il portait le gamin, il ne se réveillerait pas, donc il ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes et il pourrait profiter pleinement de son amant.

Alors il accepta, râlant tout de même pour la forme. Izumi n'e croyait pas ses yeux, Shuichi aussi. Devant eux le grand Yuki Eiri faisait tout pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, même porter son fils sur son dos. Pour la femme, c'était sûr il était tomber sous son charme.

Le blond prit délicatement le garçon sur son dos et suivit sa mère jusqu'à l'hôtel puis jusqu'à leur chambre.

- On est presque arrivé Yuki-san, c'est la 216

Le romancier se hâta, plus vite arrivé, plus vite il en serait débarrassé. Izumi ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et lui indiqua le lit de son fils. Content de les quitter, il posa le gamin sur son lit et empoigna Shuichi avant que cette mégère ne lui demande autre chose.

- Oh vous partez déjà ? arriva-t-elle à leur demander avant qu'ils n'aient franchi le pas de la porte.

- Oui, nous sommes nous aussi fatigués, dit précipitement Yuki, devançant ainsi son amant

- Oh c'est dommage !! Mais maintenant vous savez où est ma chambre, vous pouvez venir nous voir quand bon vous semble ! N'oubliez surtout pas Yuki-san c'est la 216.

- D'accord c'est ça j'oublierais pas, répondit-il totalement indifférent mais pressé de s'éclipser.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste et surtout en entraînant son amant avec lui. Une fois dans le couloir, Shuichi ne se laissa plus faire telle une poupée de chiffon et s'arrêta anxieux pour demander :

- Dis Yuki, tu… tu ne reviendras pas dans cette chambre hein ??

Pour une fois, le chanteur avait capté les messages d'Izumi.

- Mais ça va pas non ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire avec une greluche pareille, surtout quand je t'ai toi rajouta-t-il mentalement.

Rassuré Shuichi lui fit un immense sourire.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il tout son entrain retrouvé.

- Et bien on pourrait commencer par aller prendre une douche, puis peut être aller manger ?

Parler de nourriture à Shuichi revenait par le prendre par les sentiments. C'est donc totalement d'accord avec son amant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur propre chambre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Une fois douché et lavé nos deux tourteaux descendirent dîner.

- Allons dîner dehors, proposa Yuki, on sera plus tranquille, après tout on a pas passer beaucoup de temps rien que tous les deux aujourd'hui.

- Avec plaisir Eiri, répondit son Shû-chan avec un immense sourire plein d'amour.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'hôtel, le chanteur stoppa net sa progression.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda son amant.

- Chut… T'entends pas ?

- Quoi ??

- Ecoute

Le romancier se tut et se concentra pour trouver de quoi parler son amant. Et alors il l'entendit, une mélodie familière… _The Rage Beat_.

- On dirait ta chanson Shuichi…

Relevant la tête, l'écrivain se rendit compte que son petit ami n'était plus là, la tournant à droite et à gauche, il le repéra non loin de là devant la porte entrouverte d'une salle.

Plus il se rapprochait de lui, et plus Yuki entendait distinctement la mélodie et les chanteurs.

- Ils sont en train de chanter ma chanson Eiri…

- Dis plutôt qu'ils sont en train d'estropier ta chanson.

- C'est méchant ils font de leur mieux

- C'est peut être méchant mais c'est vrai, ils sont nuls. Ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.

- Merci c'est gentil ça ! Ca me fait bizarre d'entendre des fans chanter mes chansons dans un karaoké. Je me revois encore chanter celles des Nittle Grasper avec Hiro, dit-il avec nostalgie.

- C'est la rançon de gloire. Plus un groupe est connu et plus ses chansons sont massacrées par des fans qui ne savent pas chanter.

Mais Shuichi ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Inconsciemment, il était en train de fredonner la chanson en battant le rythme avec le pied.

- Ca fait même pas une semaine qu'on est parti et ça te manque n'est ce pas ?

Shuichi les yeux brillants comme ils les avaient seulement quand il chantait, répondit un petit "oui" craignant la réaction de son blond d'amant. Après tout ils étaient en vacances et lui ne pensait qu'à chanter.

- Je t'en veux pas. Après tout moi aussi je n'ai pas tenu sans écrire.

Le chanteur répondit par un sourire, finalement ce n'était pas faux. Il reporta toute son attention sur les apprentis chanteurs qui enchaînaient avec un autre de ses tubes _Spicy Marmalade_.

Yuki le laissa volontiers faire, après tout son Shu-chan n'était jamais plus attirant que lorsqu'il fredonnait et se trémoussait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'épier à la maison, lorsque le chanteur était dans la salle de bains se préparant avant de partir travailler. Et il devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi craquant qu'à ce moment là. C'était un privilège qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Dans ces moment là, il était à mi-chemin entre la bête de scène qu'il se forçait à être et le gamin insupportable qu'il était naturellement. Yuki alluma une cigarette en se délectant de la vision.

Mais Shuichi étant Shuichi, celui-ci se mit à fredonner de plus en plus fort, puis à murmurer et finalement à chantonner ses propres chansons. Si bien que la rumeur des conversations se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. La dernière rangée, la plus près d'eux, se retourna pour voir d'où venait cette voix. Ils furent stupéfaits d'y voir leur idole. Puis ceux-ci se penchèrent vers la rangée de devant, leur racontèrent leur découverte et on vit l'avant dernière rangée se tourner vers l'arrière de la salle, s'étonnait à leur tour et puis se penchait vers l'avant avant dernière rangée qui se retourna aussi et etc etc… jusqu'à ce que toute le monde se soit retournés vers le fond de la salle au lieu de regarder l'avant où se trouvait pourtant la scène.

Conscient d'avoir gaffé en attirant l'attention, le chanteur ne savait plus quoi faire, surtout que l'animateur du karaoké venait de lui proposer de monter sur scène.

- Vas-y, conclut Yuki sachant pertinemment que cela tentait le chanteur.

- Mais on est en vacances…

- Vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, lui dit Yuki en se penchant en avant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Quelques filles gloussèrent faisant rougir le chanteur. Que ne ferait-on pas pour ses fans. Alors Shuichi accepta et s'avança vers la scène. Le présentateur lui donna un micro et le laissa faire, après tout se n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils avaient une vedette à porter de mains.

Le chanteur salua ses fans, les remercia et les pria de ne pas trop lui en vouloir parce qu'il ne chanterait qu'une seule chanson, vu qu'il était là en vacances. Il y eut bien quelques protestations, mais elles s'évanouirent lorsque Shuichi commença à chanter. Il reprit la chanson que chantaient ses fans lorsqu'il était arrivé, à savoir _The Rage Beat_.

Là où les apprentis chanteurs s'étaient lamentablement illustrer, Shuichi, lui, faisait des merveilles. Rien de plus simple puisque c'était tout de même sa chanson. Les dernières notes arrivèrent et les fans en demandèrent une autre. Yuki sut, rien qu'en regardant Shuichi, comment cela aller finir. Celui-ci emportait par son plaisir de ce trouver sur scène enchaîna avec une, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre chansons avant de voir son amant griller cigarettes sur cigarettes signe d'une profonde exaspération.

- Mes chers amis, je crois que je me suis laissé emporté. Il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir.

Mais les fans ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, ils en voulaient encore. Là, ce dit Shuichi, K manquait vraiment. Il l'aurait extirpé de scène sans ménagement. Mais K n'était pas là, il faudrait faire sans.

- D'accord, d'accord on se calme. Je vais vous chanter une dernière chanson et même pour vous faire plaisir se sera une exclusivité de notre prochain album. Alors soyez gentil parce qu'après se sera fini.

Shuichi se mit à chanter à capella, et Yuki, bien qu'exaspéré par tout cela, dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était tout simplement merveilleux. On aurait dit un ange. Tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement. Si bien que lorsqu'il eut fini tous restèrent subjugués, laissant Shuichi coi.

- Euh… c'était pas bien ? interrogea-t-il

C'est alors que le public se mit à applaudir comme jamais. Shuichi, rassuré, sauta de scène pour rejoindre son amant, heureux que sa prestation est plue. Mais le chemin du retour ne fut pas aussi simple que l'aller. En effet tous les deux pas on lui demandait de faire une photo, de signer un autographe ou simplement de lui serrer la main. Shuichi fit comme il put mais la progression fut rude.

Par bonheur son Yuki vint à sa rescousse, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite devant des fans mécontents. Arrivé dans le hall de l'hôtel il le relâcha et lui dit, plein de sagesse, de courir le plus vite possible, pour échapper à ses fans. Shuichi ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il se mit à courir suivit par son amant.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un sprint plus tard, tous deux se retrouvèrent planquer comme des voleurs dans une ruelle sombre. Ils avaient réussi à semer leurs fans au détour d'une petite rue, puis s'étaient mis à l'abri derrière des bennes à ordure.

- C'est pas possible ! Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire ! On est planqués à côté des ordures, c'est la très grande class !!

- Oh ça va ! Qui est ce qui m'a dit d'aller chanter hein ?

- Je t'ai dit d'aller chanter, pas de les rendre hystériques ! (6)

- Mais j'y peux rien moi si elles sont comme ça. Je choisis pas mes fans !

Yuki plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Shuichi. Un autre groupe de fans était repassé près d'eux. Visiblement elles les cherchaient toujours.

- Vois ce que tu es en train de me faire faire.

- On n'en serait pas là si tu ne m'avais pas dit d'y aller !

- Une chanson Shû ! Tu n'avais qu'à chanter une seule chanson, une seule. Mais non, toi tu donnes un mini concert !

- D'accord, désolé de mettre laisser emporté… T'es content je me suis excusé, mais tu savais tout comme moi ce qui aller arriver. Je me laisse toujours emporté !! Pourquoi crois tu que mes concerts finissent aussi tard ?

L'écrivain ne répondit rien. Il boudait. Très bien Shuichi savait faire pareil !

Cela donna une scène assez surréaliste où le blond et le décoloré se faisait mutuellement la gueule planqué derrière une poubelle.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, Yuki entendit son amant ricaner dans son coin.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Non rien. J'étais juste en train de penser à la tête des autres quand je vais leur raconter ça.

Pour toutes réponses, Yuki se contenta de micro sourire. Après tout la situation était assez cocasse.

- Eiri… qu'est ce qu'on fait, j'ai faim ! Elles ont dues partir non ?

- J'espère. J'en ai marre d'être assis dans la fange.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent donc en catimini, essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Avec une chanceuse extraordinaire, Yuki se demanda comment elles n'avaient pas fait pour repérer les cheveux roses de leur idole, ils arrivèrent à trouver un petit restaurant à l'air sympathique où ils purent sustenter leurs estomacs.

Entre deux plats, Yuki se promis de ne plus jamais laisser chanter Shuichi sans l'américain psychopathe blond à ses côtés. Faut dire que question dissuasion il assurait un max.

En face de lui Shuichi semblait pensif nota l'écrivain. Visiblement cette épreuve l'avait fait réfléchir. Yuki pria pour qu'il réfléchisse à ces futures bonnes résolutions, du style de ne plus jamais créer d'émeutes, de ne plus chanter seul sur scène, ou tout simplement de penser au moins à une stratégie de repli pour l'une de ses futures bourdes. Parce que Yuki n'était idiot, des scènes comme cela se représenterait encore et encore et encore et encore… après tout Shuichi est Shuichi

Mais le chanteur loin de toutes ses réflexions métaphysiques, était tout simplement en train de penser que la bouffe mettait vachement longtemps à arriver…

A SUIVRE

Le 23/08/07

* * *

(1) Ben tiens on va te croire Yuki

(2) Ouais ouais on y croit tous

(3) Tu te ramollis Yuki…

(4) Et oui désolé c'est moi qui ai oublié de fournir l'appareil photo !

(5) Je suis scrupuleusement les 15 commandements de Patpat ! n° 6: Des animaux à la maison tu ne ramèneras pas. J'adore cette fic (_un mot à nos fans_), si vous ne l'avais pas encore lu, courez-y.

(6) Faut pas s'habiller comme ça Shû tu te le cherche bein…

* * *

Commentaire de fin:

Merci énormément de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Il a été le plus dur à écrire pour moi parce que je n'étais pas vraiment insprié par le parc aquatique...

Comment ça c'est moi l'auteur j'avais qu'à changer... ouais pas faux, mais j'ai fait un plan (à faire palir tous mes profs de français que j'ai eu) et j'ai pas eu le courage d'en changer.

Je sais que à cause de ma longue attente j'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs, mais j'espère que ça a plu à tous ceux qui me reste encore ! Promis je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite le prochain chapitre !

Biz à tous!


	7. Samedi

8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

_**Source**_ : Gravitation

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Yuki x Shuichi

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

_**Note**_ : _italique pensées des personnages_

Je viens de m'apercevoir d'une énorme coquille dans le chapitre 6 : _"Une fois douché et lavé nos deux __**tourteaux **__descendirent dîner." _

Le tourteau étant un crabe à la chair délicieuse il fallait bien évidemment lire _"Une fois douché et lavé nos deux __**tourtereaux**__ descendirent dîner."_ Quand j'ai relu le chapitre 6 pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'incohérence avec le nouveau je me suis poilée toute seule pendant 5 bonnes minutes ;)

Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne vous avais jamais mi le site sur lequel j'ai trouvé les photos qui m'ont donné les idées pour ces chapitres. http:// nezumi. dumousseau. free. fr/ japan/ naha. htm (enlever les espaces). La chose est donc reparer!

Allez fini les blabla et passons aux choses sérieuses : BONNE LECTURE !!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Samedi

Les vacances sont généralement faites pour se détendre. Mais lorsqu'on vit avec un chanteur de J-Pop totalement excentrique il faut s'attendre à tout. C'est ce qu'avait fini par apprendre Yuki Eiri.

Des réveils improbables il en avait déjà vécu. Notamment grâce à un psychopathe blond venant chercher son gagne pain à coup de bazookas, d'hélicoptère ou même de robot panda géant. Mais être réveillait par le directeur d'un grand hôtel venu s'excuser, ça il n'avait encore jamais fait.

Pas très réveillé à 8 heures du mat', il avait mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Le directeur de "l'Impérial Hôtel" se tenait devant lui, une corbeille de fruits dans les bras.

- Excuser moi de vous déranger, mais je suis venu pour m'excuser du désagrément que vous avez subit hier soir.

Trop de mots. Phrase trop longue. Yuki n'avait rien compris.

- Quoi?

- Euh… pour hier soir, fit le directeur surpris par ce manque de réaction. La séance de karaoké et surtout pour votre sortie précipitée. Mais si Shindo-san nous avez prévenu de ce qu'il voulait faire nous aurions pu arrangé quelque chose et préparé une barrière de sécurité.

- Ne vous en faite pas, Shuichi lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire dix minutes avant, répondit le blond comprenant enfin où voulait en venir l'homme.

- Ah bien, bien… euh alors je peux espérer que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur…

- Absolument pas!

- Parfait… mais est ce que Shindo-san est là. Je voudrais m'excuser de vive voix.

- Oui mais il dort.

- Pourriez vous peut être le réveiller?

- Non

- … euh pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Parce que primo on est en vacances et que deusio s'il n'a pas ses 8 heures de sommeil il va être chiant.

- Ah… bien… bon… euh… pourriez vous lui transmettre mes plus sincères excuses pour ce qui c'est passé hier soir et lui remettre ce modeste présent.

- Bien sûr bien sûr, répondit il en prenant la corbeille des mains du directeur de l'hôtel et en le poussant vers la sortie.

Ni une ni deux, le romancier claqua la porte au nez de l'autre homme, déposa les fruits sur la table et rejoignit la chaleur du lit qu'il avait dûe quitté.

Mais bien entendu comme à chaque fois qu'un tel cas se présente, l'écrivain fut incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Shuichi dormant comme une marmotte à côté de lui ne l'aidait pas non plus, il le faisait même enragé de le voir si paisible alors que c'était de sa faute si ce foutu directeur était venu le réveiller si tôt.

Pas vraiment d'humeur à réveiller le chanteur au risque d'avoir une sangsue collé à lui toute la matinée; Yuki se releva de mauvaise humeur et pris son ordinateur.

Une bonne heure passa avant que le chanteur ne papillonne des yeux en se réveillant.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu le bruit des touches du clavier, dit il en baillant.

- …

- Tu aurais pu rester au lit avec moi Eiri.

- Ca fait plus d'heure que je suis réveillé, il fallait bien que je m'occupe comme je pouvais. En plus j'ai l'inspiration.

- Tant mieux pour toi, mais moi je me sens seul dans ce grand lit froid…

- C'est de ta faute!

- Quoi… mais je viens de me réveiller alors comment j'aurais pu faire une connerie ?

- C'est par ce que tu l'as faite hier soir avant de te coucher !

- Oh ça…

- Oui ça. C'est le directeur de l'hôtel en personne qui m'a réveillé. Il est venu pour t'engueuler d'avoir foutu le bordel dans son hôtel.

- Eh! Mais c'était pas faute! Elles sont toutes hystériques!

- Je croyais que tu aimais tes fans, dit-il tout en continuant de taper comme si de rien n'était.

- Ouais, je les aime mais quand même ça serait bien qu'elles se calment.

- …

- …

- …

- Yuki j'ai faim

- Téléphone au room service et dit leur de monter le petit dej'

- Ca veut dire que tu m'as attendu pour manger? C'est gentil ça !

- Hum… téléphone tu veux

- Hai

Shuichi prit le combiné téléphonique et resta le doigt suspendu en l'air.

- Euh… C'est quoi le numéro de la réception?

- Chais pas, doit y avoir le numéro quelque part.

- Non je le trouve pas

- T'ais même pas foutu de téléphoner pour avoir ta bouffe.

- Oh ça va hein! C'est pas vraiment ma faute si t'a été réveillé ce matin!

- Si c'est entièrement ta faute, répondit il en se levant, un sourire en coin.

Le romancier s'approcha du lit, pris le téléphone des mains de son amant, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et sortit la carte de l'hôtel avec tous les numéros inscrit dessus.

Il lança un regard oblique à son chanteur et composa le dit numéro. Il demanda à ce que soit monter leur petit déjeuner dans la chambre, raccrocha et s'assit sur le lit.

Il s'avança vers Shuichi comme pour l'embrasser mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour lui dire :

- Au fait, je t'ai menti. Le directeur n'ait pas venu pour t'engueuler mais pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu mieux protéger tes petites fesses à la fin de ton show.

Ne lui laissant pas de temps de répondre, Yuki s'empara de ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. Lorsqu'il prit fin Shuichi, bien que ravi d'un tel baiser, n'avait pas oublier ce que son amant venait de lui dire.

- Quoi ! Tu m'a mentis ! Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule !

- Ouais

- Et t'es content en plus!

- Ouais, dit-il en se relevant

- Bien, si c'est comme ça… VENGEANCE!!

Shuichi prit le bras de Yuki et le tira vers lui de toutes ses forces en l'obligeant à s'allongeait sur le lit. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà assit à califourchon sur lui, lui bloquant toutes retraites possibles.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire baka?

- Moi, rien répondit-il d'une petite voix qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

En une impulsion, Shuichi se jeta au cou de Yuki, visant plus particulièrement son oreille gauche.

Yuki attaqué sur son point sensible, ne put réagir qu'en gémissant. Le chanteur ravit de ne pas s'être fait propulsé hors du lit continua appréciant les murmures de son amant. Ce n'est qu'à contre cœur qu'il se leva lorsque le room service tapa à la porte.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt, le musicien fit entrer le service d'étage dans la chambre alors que son amant était toujours allongé sur le lit en train d'essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu laisser échapper de tels gémissements de béatitude.

Auparavant, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait réagit de la sorte, mais depuis quelque temps maintenant lorsque Shuichi lui sautait dessus il devait bien admettre qu'il semblait réellement apprécier.

Le serveur parti, le chanteur s'installa à table, se rendant compte soudain que son amant n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Yuki, ça va pas ?

- …

- Yuki ??

Le blond ne répondant toujours pas, Shuichi se releva et se redirigea vers le lit.

- Eiri ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? dit il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Hein ? répondit-il en tournant la tête vers son Shû-chan

- T'as pas l'air…

- Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, deux lèvres s'abattirent sur les siennes les emprisonnant pour un doux baiser.

- Eiri…, l'interpella Shuichi d'une toute petite voix

- Ca va, allons manger.

- Mais ?

Sans dire quoi que se soit d'autre, le blond se leva sans que cette fois ci son amant ne le retienne. Il s'installa à table comme si de rien n'était. Mais Shuichi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il se leva lui aussi et au lieu de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, préféra les genoux de son amant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- J'attends une réponse.

- Et depuis quand es-tu aussi exigeant quand je ne te donne pas de réponse ?

- Mais c'est grâce ou plutôt à cause de toi, si tu préfères. J'ai jamais de réponse alors j'ai appris à aller les chercher.

- Toi t'as appris un truc ? Laisse moi rire.

- Oui j'ai appris comment tu fonctionnais. Là par exemple je sais que tu veux être méchant pour que je te foute la paix et que je ne te demande rien sur ta réaction de tout à l'heure. Mais moi je veux savoir pourquoi, bien que j'en sois ravi note le bien, pourquoi donc tu ne m'a pas éjecté du lit alors que j'offensais cette charmante oreille gauche.

Yuki était abasourdi. Depuis quand son ouistiti rose était-il devenu aussi perspicace ? Il est vrai que d'habitude Shuichi aurait fini par terre pour avoir osé jouer avec son oreille mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas voulu que ce doux traitement s'arrête, il n'avait pas voulu que Shuichi s'éloigne, il aurait voulu plus. Il aurait voulu renversé son amant sur le lit, il aurait voulu le sentir frémir sou ses doigts, il aurait voulu l'entendre gémir contre sa bouche, il l'avait voulu lui attisé par ce simple contact.

Mais il n'avait pas pu bouger, tant la réalisation de tout cela le perturbait. Même le service d'étage n'avait pas réussit à le sortir de sa léthargie. Et là Shuichi voulait qu'il lui raconte tout ça ? Certainement pas !!!

- Eiri ? Tu es toujours avec moi ??

- Bien sur, idiot !

- Parfait, alors peut être pourrions nous continuer ce que nous avons laissé en plan, lui dit-il en se repenchant vers son oreille gauche.

- Cette fois ci le chanteur fut arrêté avant d'arriver à ses fins. Grognant de frustration il regarda son amant d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi ? Tu n'en a pas envie ?

- …

- Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai entendu lorsqu'on était sur le lit, tu ne semblais pas contre…

- Peu être mais maintenant c'est trop tard, répondit Yuki en reprenant ces esprits et son masque d'impassibilité.

- C'est dommage... moi qui avait plein d'idées…

Associant le geste à la parole, Shuichi prit délicatement la main de son blond d'amant et trempa son index dans la chantilly d'un gâteau à la crème. Le chanteur approcha ainsi le doigt plein de crème de sa bouche et le lécha avec application.

Yuki regarda son amant avec intérêt. Jamais Shuichi ne c'était comporté ainsi. Parfois lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux au lit il se montrait plus entreprenant, plus coquin, plus aguicheur, mais jamais comme aujourd'hui. Là sur ses genoux il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Pas que cela déranger vraiment l'écrivain, bien au contraire, mais ce comportement l'intriguait.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit pas, dit il en suçant encore plus le doigt

- Si je vois très bien, mais ça ne te ressemble pas… Qu'est ce qu'ils ont foutu dans le thé pour te rendre comme ça ??

- Ca ne te plait d'avoir un amant un eu plus entreprenant.

- Très franchement… non. Je préfère quand tu joues les petites choses fragiles.

- …

- …

- Parce que Izumi-san aurait joué les "petites choses fragiles" ? demanda-t-il en colère.

- Izumi-san ?? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

- J'ai bien compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire hier soir !

- Et qu'est ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ?

- De me pas m'en faire, parce que tu me préférais à elle.

- Exact, alors tâche de t'en souvenir parce que je ne le répèterais plus, trancha Yuki.

Le romancier, bien que ravi de savoir le pourquoi du comment son Shû-chan s'était transformé en bombe sexuelle, était assez inquiet que son bubble-gum pense encore à de telles choses.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Shuichi c'est qu'il ne faisait attention à rien, sauf à ce qu'il considérait comme très très important. Autrement dit tous ce qui avait un rapport avec le romancier. Mais jamais il n'avait montré autant d'inquiétude envers une autre femme, si ce n'est pour Ayaka au début de leur relation.

Mais la jeune femme de Kyoto appartenait au passé. Depuis plus aucune femme ne c'était mise en travers d'eux. Alors pourquoi Shuichi pensait-il maintenant que cela allait changer ? En plus Izumi était très loin de correspondre aux anciens critères de Yuki concernant les femmes.

L'écrivain s'était aperçu qu'il les préférait dorénavant plus petite, avec de grands yeux violets, des cheveux court et colorés, et surtout avec une voix douce dans les moments calins et plutôt enjouée dans tous les autres moments de la journée notamment durant le retour à la maison auquel il fallait obligatoirement ajouter un "Tadaïma Yuki", sans quoi l'écrivain n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Le fait que cette description collait parfaitement au chanteur était totalement et absolument fortuit. En aucun cas le romancier ne serait devenu accro au chanteur au point de ne plus voir personne d'autres.

Son chewing-gum rose se dandinait sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise, ayant peur d'avoir vexé son homme.

Les mots n'avaient jamais été le fort de Yuki, si ce n'était à l'écrit. Des mots doux, Shuichi rêvait d'en entendre de la bouche du blond, mais celui-ci avait du mal à les exprimer. Alors il préférait lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait par des gestes.

Sans un mot, il prit un gâteau à la crème, et entreprit de faire manger son Shû-chan.

D'abord étonné, le chanteur se laissa finalement faire avec plaisir…

Ce jour là le petit déjeuner dura plus longtemps que prévu et fut suivit par une douche commune pour enlever tous excédants de sucre qui avait lâchement couler sur le torse de l'un comme de l'autre durant leur petits jeux…

La matinée par conséquent bien entamée, le jeune couple décida d'aller se prélasser au bord de la mer. Les visites touristiques pouvaient bien attendre l'après midi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shuichi n'était pas du genre calme. Etre allongé au soleil plus de dix minutes était un exploit. C'est donc pas du tout étonné que Yuki l'entendit râler à peine allongé sur la serviette.

- Je croyais que tu voulais venir ici.

- C'est le cas mais je te l'ai déjà dit, pour moi aller à la plage c'est pas ça ! Pour moi c'est allé dans l'eau !

- Et bien vas-y

- …

- …

- Yu…

- Non

- Mais quoi j'ai encore rien dit ?

- Je sais très bien ce que allait dire et la réponse et non!

- Oh allez Yuki vient te baigner avec moi ! s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit

- Non

- S'il…

- Non

- S'il te…

- Non

- S'il te pl…

- Non

Yuki allait céder comme toujours quand il s'agit de son Shû-chan quand au loin ils entendirent un "Shuichi-kun" retentissant.

- C'est pas vrai! On peut pas être tranquille deux minutes vacances!! Râla Yuki

- Ce n'est que Tôji, sa mère n'est pas avec lui

- Mais bien sûr! Malheureusement pour nous elle doit pas être loin.

Les dires de l'écrivain se réalisèrent quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'ils virent arriver Izumi quelques pas derrière son fils.

C'est donc avec un sourire des moins chaleureux que Yuki accueillit les nouveaux venus.

- Bonjour Yuki-san, dit Izumi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? répondit-il de manière hostile

- On est venu se baigner, répondit Tôji heureux de retrouver Shuichi.

- Quelle heureuse idée… nous ont allé partir, tu viens Shu, demanda le romancier à son amant.

- Euh…déjà ?

Devant le regard noir de son amant il s'empressa de rajouter :

- Mais oui on doit y aller, on a pleins de visites qui nous attendent ! On doit aller au _Château Shuri_ et aux _Grottes de Gyokusendo_.

- Oh… mais vous devez déjà partir, s'attrista l'enfant.

- Oui oui

- Mais moi je viens juste d'arriver à la plage

- Comme c'est dommage, rajouta le blond, allez au revoir

- Ah mais j'ai une idée, s'écria Izumi juste avant que l'écrivain ne lui échappe, et si on y aller nous aussi ? Hein Tôji se doit être sympa de voir des grottes ?

A ce moment précis, Shuichi dut retenir son amant par le bras, car celui-ci s'apprêtait, il en était sur, à sauter sur la jeune femme pour l'éparpiller façon puzzle.

C'est donc une fois encore contraint et forcé que le jeune couple fut suivit par l'enfant et sa mère.

Ils décidèrent de commencer par visiter la _Grotte de Gyokusendo_. L'écrivain ayant la vague idée de perdre les empêcheurs d'aimer en rond au fond de ladite grotte.

Arrivé là bas Shuichi fut stupéfait de voir le nombre impressionnant de touristes qui venait la visiter. Rien d'étonnant pensa-t-il lorsqu'il apprit qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième plus grande grotte calcaire de tout le japon. Elle s'étendait sur plus de 800 mètres pour le plus grand bonheur du romancier qui avait bien l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'ils avaient visiter jusqu'à présent, pénétrer dans la grotte nécessitait la contrepartie d'un guide. Leur jolie guide leur appris que cette grotte fut seulement découverte en 1967 par un pur hasard, et qu'elle contenait plus de 400 000 stalactites et stalagmites.

- Yuki… je sais jamais la différence entre les stalactites et les stalagmites, demanda Shuichi

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, de tout façon ça m'étonnerait qu'un jour tu utilises ses mots dans l'une de tes chansons…

- Et alors j'ai bien le droit d'être cultivé !

- Cultivé toi? Laisse moi rire…

- Si t'es de mauvaise humeur c'est pas ma faute ! T'en prends pas à moi!

- Shuichi vexé et fâché par la conduite de son amant accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de Tôji.

Yuki ne pensait pas avoir tellement vexé son bubble-gum, mais lorsqu'au bout de cinq minutes il ne le vit pas revenir vers lui il se dit que peut être effectivement il avait été trop loin. Se rapprochant de son Shu-chan, il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Toujours en colère Shuichi le regarder avec un regard féroce.

- Une stalagmite monte et une stalactite tombe.

- Quoi??

- Je réponds à ta question… pour différencier une stalagmite et une stalactite.

- J'ai toujours pas compris

- Une stalagmite monte et une stalactite tombe, c'est pas bien compliqué !

- …???

- Dans stalagmite il y a un "m" donc ça monte et dans stalactite il y a un "t" donc ça tombe.

- Ca y ai, moi j'ai compris ! répondit Tôji tout content, merci Yuki-san

- Même le microbe a compris, me dit pas que toi…

- Non non c'est bon j'ai compris moi aussi… j'étais juste un peu étonné que tu me répondes finalement. J'y pensé déjà plus !!

- Ca ne m'étonne pas avec ta petite cervelle…, répondit l'écrivain avec une petite derrière la tête rose fuchsia.

- Aiiiiiieuh

La "aïe" était plus pour la forme et tous deux le s'avaient, alors ni l'un ni l'autre de poursuivit cette amicale dispute.

La visite prit fin rapidement, la totalité de la grotte ne pouvant être visité par les touristes. Yuki fut déçu, il avait bien essayer de semer Tôji et sa mère mais la guide s'en été aperçue et les avez rappelé à elle. Trop doué dans ce qu'elle faisait nota l'écrivain.

Ensuite les quatre compagnons forcés, décidèrent d'aller explorer le château Shuri, ancienne demeure des rois des Ryûkyû, dont Okinawa fut la principale île. Classé au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, le château et son parc, autrefois relié par une chaussée pavée, étaient aujourd'hui inclus dans la zone urbaine. Vestige de temps anciens, une parcelle de l'antique route fut conservée menant avec plaisir les visiteurs jusqu'au Shurei-Mon, l'entrée de cérémonie du château.

Shuichi, tout excité comme lui seul savait l'être, se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'antique porte. Tôji sur ses talons devait presque courir pour ne pas se faire distancer.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi pressé Shuichi-kun ?

- J'adore les châteaux, je trouve ça très intéressant ! On peut imaginer que pleins de choses se sont passé ici…. En plus ça ne rappelle un film que j'ai vu avec Yuki !

- Lequel ?

Tout à coups gêné par cette question anodine, le chanteur stoppa net sa progression. Pouvait-il dire à un enfant de 10 ans quel film cela lui rappelait ?

- Oh… Tu ne dois pas le connaître…

- T'es sûr ? Quand je suis avec mon papa, on regarde pleins de films.

- Non, celui là il est euh… trop violent

- Ah bon, répondit l'enfant dépité.

Essayant de changer de sujet, Shuichi se retourna vers Yuki et Izumi pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Son blond d'amant avait la tête des mauvais jours, alors que la jeune femme continuait inlassablement de parler.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le romancier se précipita vers son compagnon et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

- T'avais pas dit que tu ne me laisserais pas seul avec cette folle ?

- Ah désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès !

- Désolé… tu es désolé, tu te fous de moi ! Je suis sûr que ça doit bien te faire marrer de savoir qu'elle me pompe l'air !

- Mais pas du tout mon Yuki. C'est juste qu'en voyant le Shurei-Mon, ça m'a fait pensé à un film qu'on a vu ensemble…et du coup j'ai plus pensé à autre chose

- Comme d'habitude quoi ! … Et puis-je savoir quel grand film, que tu m'as obligé à voir, t'as fait m'oublier ?

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié ! …bon enfin si un peu, mais juste pour quelques secondes…

- Shuichi !

- Oui oui j'en viens à l'essentiel… _Fuyo no Sémi _(1)

- Quoi ?

_- Fuyo no sémi_, le film ! Tu te souviens pas !

Yuki essaya de se rappeler. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais rien de très concret. Il faut dire que Shuichi lui avait fait qu'en même voir un nombre conséquent de navets à l'eau de rose, style qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment mais dont le chanteur raffolait. Plus c'était mièvre et dégoulinant de bons sentiments, plus il adorait.

- Non je vois pas.

- Mais oui ce film, tu te souviens pas ! Avec les deux samouraïs amoureux !

- Là il commençait à chauffer.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ! Avec les deux acteurs principaux qui sont aussi un couple dans la vie !

- Là il voyait enfin parfaitement.

- Ah oui ! Les deux idiots qui ont clamé haut et forts qu'ils étaient gays et en couple.

- Je te ferais remarqué que tu as fait la même chose ! A la télé aussi.

- …

Yuki venait, une fois n'est pas coutume, de rater une occasion de se taire, puisqu'il avait effectivement fait la même chose.

- Mais bon passons, oui c'est de ce film là dont je parlais.

- Et alors, je vois pas le rapport, ça ne se passait pas ici que je sache.

- Euh non je crois pas, mais le château m'y a fait pensé.

- Le château ressemble à n'importe quel château de la même époque, baka.

- C'est méchant ! C'est avec des remarques comme ça que tu brides mon imagination ! Après j'arrive plus à écrire mes chansons !

- Je te bride ?

- Mouis

- Est ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ben oui. Ca veut dire que tu bloques mon inspiration. Ne me prend pas non plus pour un illettré! Je suis pas totalement inculte !

- Mais t'en ais pas loin. C'est rare que tu utilise ce genre de mots et à bon escient en plus, ricana le romancier.

Boudant, Shuichi continua la visite en rejoignant Tôji. Il était sûr que comme ça la mère de l'enfant irait enquiquiner son amant et cela équivaudrait à une punition.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était qu'une punition pour l'un valait une occasion en or pour une autre.

De son côté Yuki n'en menait pas large. Non seulement il se coltiner une fois de plus la secrétaire, mais en plus son bubble-gum rose lui faisait la gueule. Bon peut être avait-il été un peu trop loin en lui disant toutes ces choses, mais c'était aussi un peu de sa faute s'il était en pétard. Ne l'avait-il pas oublié en s'imaginant les scènes d'un stupide film !

_" Et comme toujours il m'a servi de défouloir. Mais après tout n'est ce pas le rôle de tout bonne épouse……… Attends je viens bien de penser à Shû comme à une épouse?... Je crois que je deviens marteau, faut que j'arrête là… "_

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'écrivain ne vit pas, une fois de plus, les œillades énamourées de la jeune femme.

Une fois le château et le parc visité, ils décidèrent de prendre une collation, vu qu'ils avaient sauté de déjeuner. Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré au lèche vitrine, Shuichi pouvant enfin acheté les souvenirs qu'il lui manqué pour ses amis.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yuki fut étonné de voir qu'en plus de ramener des trucs pour sa famille et Hiro, il comptait acheter aussi quelque chose pour K, Sakano, Suguru, Sakuma, Noriko, son frère (ce qui désola Yuki, son crétin de frère n'ayant pas mérité qu'on pense à lui), mais aussi pour Tôhma et Mika.

Son beau-frère et sa sœur n'ayant jamais été très "pour" leur relation, cela étonna encore plus l'écrivain.

- C'est pour enterrer la hache de guerre, avait déclaré le chanteur.

Eiri fut donc obligé de porter un nombre incalculable de sacs, tous plus lourd les uns que les autres. Il avait dévalisé le magasin d'alcool en pensant à l'américain psychopathe et à la claviériste aux cheveux violets, il avait dépouillé le magasin de poteries pour ses potes musiciens qui devaient le supportait à longueur de journée, il s'était ruiné pour rapporter une magnifique Laque, dont Okinawa en faisait sa spécialité, à ses parents, il avait dénicher une petite verrerie artisanale où il avait acheté un truc pour son beau-frère, et maintenant il voulait aller dans un pâtisserie pour ramener des douceurs qu'on ne trouvaient d'ici.

- Shuichi, maintenant ça suffit ! On rentre poser tous ça, je n'en peux plus !

- Mais je voulais encore aller à la petite pâtisserie qu'on a trouvée la dernière fois.

- Shuichi, j'ai été très concilient. Tu as dévalisé bons nombres de magasins sans que je ne dise rien, mais là ça suffit on ira à cette pâtisserie plus tard en plus on ne part que dans 3 jours, tes gâteaux ne tiendront jamais aussi longtemps hors d'un frigo. On ira les acheter mardi matin en partant. Mais maintenant on rentre !

- Dépité mais d'accord avec son amant pour les pâtisseries, le petit groupe rentra à l'hôtel.

Heureux de quitter enfin les deux autres, Yuki se dirigea d'un pas pressant vers les ascenseurs, lorsque la voix du gamin se fit entendre.

- Oh maman regarde ce soir il y a un festival au temple qui est pas loin de l'hôtel. Dis on peut y aller ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ce serait une bonne idée, répondit la mère de l'enfant.

Se doutant de la réaction de Shuichi en entendant cette information, le romancier ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et attendit la sentence.

- Euh… et nous Eiri on peut y aller aussi?

Yuki détestait lorsque Shuichi utilisait son vrai prénom pour l'amadouer de la sorte, mais comme à chaque fois il ne pouvait jamais dire non.

- Si tu veux… dit-il dans un souffle vaincu.

- Ouais c'est génial Shuichi-kun, on va bien s'amuser!

- Oui, répondit-il au garçon.

Voyant que son amant c'était finalement retourné vers lui, il ajouta, avec un grand sourire, dans un murmure à peine audible rien que pour eux

- Merci, mon Eiri…

Se qui acheva le romancier.

- Bon, reprit Shuichi plein d'entrain, il faut aller poser tous les paquets puis on doit aller louer des yukatas pour la soirée.

- Ah oui, tu as raison Shuichi-kun, approuva la mère. On a qu'à dire dans 30 minutes ici et on ira les louer tous ensembles.

Dans un assentiment plus ou moins général, chacun partirent dans leurs directions.

- Shuichi, t'es au courant qu'il est hors de question que je me mettes en yukata?

- Allez s'il te plaît Eiri…

- Et arrête de m'appeler Eiri pour obtenir ce que tu veux!

- Mais je croyais que tu aimais ça quand je t'appelais ainsi?

- Oui mais là tu l'utilises pour m'avoir et j'aime pas ça!

- D'accord d'accord…. Mais j'aurais crû que ça t'aurait fait plaisir de me voir en yukata. Moi qui ne sais jamais comment les attacher… Ca tombe toujours et me dénude soit une épaule soit mes jambes… Mais bon puisque tu ne veux pas en porter, je n'en porterais pas non plus…dommage, dit-il avec un œil coquin et un sourire des plus aguicheur.

Et là Yuki ce dit qu'il était faible, très faible face à son Shuichi. Il est vrai que les rares fois où il portait un yukata ou un kimono, il était absolument à croquer.

Shuichi savait qu'il avait réussit à le convaincre quand celui-ci détourna la tête une adorable petite rougeur sur ses joues.

Il s'approcha donc de son amant, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue tout en murmurant :

- Je t'aime mon Eiri…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Une fois les paquets déposés, des baisers et des caresses échangées, les deux amants redescendirent dans le hall.

Là ils récupérèrent les deux autres casses pieds et partirent en quête d'un loueur de yukata. Yuki dans son immense sagesse, et surtout parce qu'il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite des deux autres, avait pensé à demander des renseignements à la réception. Bien malgré lui il prit donc la tête du groupe.

Grâce à son sens de l'orientation hors du commun, d'après les dires de Shuichi, ils trouvèrent rapidement la boutique en question.

Le magasin n'était pas très grand, mais il était bien achalandé. Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent au comptoir une jeune fille les accueillit.

- Salut, vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Etant donné que vous ne louez que des yukatas, et bien je dirais des… yukatas ! répondit Yuki

- Oh voila encore un comique.

- Attends gamine, t'es une vendeuse, et tu parles comme ça à tes clients ?

- Laissez moi rire, moi une vendeuse dans une boutique pareille ! Ca va as la tête ! Je donne juste un coup de main à ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui a cette boutique, un truc de vieux ! Et comme y'a festival ce soir elle a besoin d'aide pour servir des touristes comme vous !

- Suzu-chan, ne parle pas comme ça aux clients, intervint sa grand-mère avant qu'un problème ne survienne. Enchanté messieurs dames, veuillez excuser ma petite fille qui à la langue un peu trop bien pendue. Alors il vous faut à tous des yukatas ?

- Oui, répondit Izumi.

- Bien alors les femmes se trouvent à votre gauche, le rayon des hommes à votre droit et celui des enfants au fond du magasin. Mais pour vous jeune homme, dit-elle en regardant Shuichi, je vous conseille de voir aussi dans le rayon enfant.

Faisant fi des ricanements de son amant, le chanteur se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers le fond de la boutique.

Malheureusement pour lui tout ce qu'il y avait ne lui convenait guère. Certes la taille était bonne mais les motifs représentés étaient trop enfantins, même pour lui. D'un pas désespéré il se dirigea vers le rayon homme où son homme à lui guère motivé par tout ça, regardait d'un air exaspéré les yukatas exposés. Shuichi n'y prêta pour l'instant aucune attention. Il avait une mission à menait à bien. Il lui fallait un yukata dans lequel il serait irrésistible ! Ici les yukatas étaient mettables, bien qu'un peu trop stricte pour Shuichi, mais la taille était bien trop grande. Il ne ressemblerait à rien avec ça sur le dos. Pas du tout irrésistible comme il aurait voulu.

Alors en dépit du fait qu'il soit un homme, il se dirigea vers le rayon des femmes.

Izumi le regarda avec un drôle d'air mais ne fit aucune remarque, en plus son fils venait de l'appeler pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé.

C'était la dernière chance pour Shuichi de trouver un yukata dans lequel il ne ressemblerait pas à un gamin de 12 ans.

Suite à des fouilles méticuleuses il dénicha un yukata qui semblait fait pour lui. La gérante du magasin lui proposa de l'essayer, puisque après tout il s'agissait d'une coupe de femmes.

Après avoir lancé haut et fort à Yuki qu'il ne devait sous aucuns prétextes venir le voir, il s'enferma dans la cabine d'essayage. Avec l'aide de la petite fille de la propriétaire il réussit à se vêtir correctement. Malgré les remarques acerbes de la jeune fille, il décida de prendre ce yukata.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa cabine d'essayage il vit à sa droite Tôji en train d'essayer le sien. Dans les tons de vert le kimono représentait l'un de ses dessins animés préférés, à savoir Pokémon.

Sa mère attendait patiemment que lui ou son fils est fini pour essayer à son tour sa trouvaille. Lorsque le chanteur passa près d'elle pour aller rejoindre son amant il entendit distinctement celle-ci marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « avec ça c'est sûre il me tombera dans les bras ». Shuichi nota que le « il » devait surement faire référence à SON Yuki et qu'il devrait faire bien attention à me pas le laisser seul ce soir.

Mais pour l'instant une chose plus importante attendait qu'il s'en occupe. Lorsqu'il était allé voir dans le rayon des hommes, il avait bien vu que son amant n'était pas vraiment décider à mettre de la bonne volonté dans le choix de son yukata. En bonne épouse qu'il était il devait donc aller habiller son homme.

- Yuki… T'as trouvé ton bonheur ? Tu vas porter lequel ce soir ?

- Bof y'en a aucun qui me convienne, alors finalement je crois que je vais être obligé d'y aller habillé comme ça ! mentit-il

- Oh c'est dommage ça ! répondit Shuichi entrant dans son jeu.

- N'est ce pas !

Cela faisait quelque temps que Shuichi avait un peu plus de répondant face à Yuki, et il devait bien l'admettre le romancier adorait cela. Une petite joute verbale de bon matin, le plus souvent gagné il va s'en dire par l'écrivain, c'était sa conception de la bonne humeur. En plus cela mettait un peu de piquant dans leur vie de couple. Fini le Shuichi passif et disant oui à toutes ses demandes, il fallait maintenant qu'il se montre plus persuasif, plus attentionnés, plus câlins.

- Donc je n'ai plus qu'à laisser mon yukata moi aussi…

- …

- Ou alors je te choisi moi-même ton kimono… peut être un magnifique jaune poussin, ou un rouge bien criard…

- Shuichi…

- Un mauve pétant…

- Shuichi…

- Oui, demanda-t-il innocemment

- C'est bon t'as gagné je vais en choisir un !

- Merci mon amour, répondit il.

Après plusieurs choix que Shuichi refusa tous catégoriquement, les deux amants tombèrent d'accord sur un yukata bleu marine avec de fines rayures verticales bleues claires. _« Au moins se dit l'écrivain en sortant du magasin j'ai échappé au jaune poussin » _

Yuki put enfin se débarrasser, pour une heure, des deux autres, chacun remontant dans sa chambre pour se faire beau.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nos deux tourtereaux (2) furent à peine arrivés dans leur chambre que Shuichi laissa en plan son homme pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Yuki connaissant sa tendre moitié par cœur, pris tout son temps pour revêtir le yukata que celui-ci l'avait forcé à prendre. Habillé par la contrainte des choses comme son père aimerait le voir vêtu constamment, l'écrivain s'assit à table et ouvrit son ordi pour continuer le nouveau roman qu'il était en train d'écrire.

De longues minutes passèrent quand enfin Shuichi dénia sortir de la salle de bain.

- Né Yuki est ce que je suis beau ?

- Ouais ouais, répondit le romancier totalement plongé dans ce qu'il faisait.

- Yukiiii !!!!! Tu ne me regardes même pas !

- Afin d'éviter toutes crises éventuelles, le blond leva les yeux de son écran.

Et là non seulement il ne le regretta pas mais en plus il en fut ravi.

- Dis Shû ? Tu t'es habillé tout seul ?

- Bien évidemment ! Je ne t'ai pas appelé il me semble ?

Ce qui expliqué pourquoi le chanteur avait une épaule presque dénuée laissant apparaître une clavicule blanche.

- Le fait que je vois tes jambes était-il fait exprès ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant en vain de rabattre les pans de son kimono sur ses jambes.

- Hummm…. Et la fleur dans les cheveux ? dit-il en s'approchant de son amant

- Ah ça c'est fait exprès pour sûr ! Je trouvais que ça allait avec l'ensemble.

- Donc le fait que tu ressemble à une femme et qui plus ai, à une prostituée des anciens temps et tout à fait normal ??

- Comment oses-tu !!! Je ne ressemble pas à une prostituée !

- Je t'assure Shû, avec ton yukata rose dégradé de blanc aux manches et en bas, cette fleur dans les cheveux, ton épaule à moitié nue et tes jambes diaphanes à découverts on dirait que tu travailles dans une maison close et que tu viens chercher un client.

- C'est méchant Yu….

- Avant que tu ne dises quoique se soit, dit-il en posant sa main sur la bouche de son amant, sache que je te trouve très mignon comme ça, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- …Eiri…

- Tu te rends compte que si je te laisse sortir comme ça le premier mec un peu chaud qu'on va croiser va te sauter dessus ?

Shuichi était trop perdu dans les caresses de son amour pour dire quoique se soit.

- Il est donc de mon devoir de t'enlever ces vêtements, murmura-t-il près de son oreille tout en l'embrassant dans ce lieu si sensible.

- Eiri… il m'a fallu plus de 30 minutes pour arriver à le mettre…

- Et moi il me faudra pas plus de 30 secondes pour te l'enlever…

- Mais Izumi et Tôji nous attendent…

- Tant mieux, elle ne comprendra que mieux ce que l'on vient de faire.

- Eiri…

- Quoi tu vas me dire de la ménager, que c'est pas de sa faute si elle est idiote au point de croire que je pourrais la préféré elle à toi ? dit-t-il sur la défensive

- …euh en fait non. J'allais simplement te demander si tu ne pouvais pas descendre ta main un peu plus bas…

- Oh…, répondit-il agréablement surpris, ça je peux faire, j'en serais même ravi.

- Eiriiii

- C'est assez bas ?

- Hum hum… c'est bon

Comme si ces mots étaient le signal tant attendu, l'écrivain enserra la taille de son homme et le porta jusqu'au premier mur venu où il le plaqua avec force.

Le romancier se colla contre le torse de son compagnon visant sa bouche avec précision, appréciant son contact velouté. Le baiser d'abord doux devient progressivement plus violent, rendant la chose encore plus savoureuse pour les deux hommes.

Shuichi se trouva fermement enlacé dans les bras de son homme, la main de celui-ci sur sa nuque empêchant toute tentative d'évasion. Comme si le chanteur en avait envie…

Leurs langues étaient maintenant en train de jouer l'une avec l'autre créant des sensations exquises leur envoyant à tous deux des frissons de plaisir. Le baiser prit fin les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle, la respiration erratique.

Yuki fixa quelques secondes son amant, appréciant la vue qu'il s'offrait à lui. Avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé, il s'attaqua à l'obi qui enserrait la taille fine de son homme. Les délicates mains de celui-ci cherchaient désespérément un moyen de passer sous le haut du kimono de son blond d'amant afin de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre lui. Mais la manœuvre n'était pas si simple.

- Tu vois lorsque tu attaches correctement un yukata il ne se défait pas si facilement, ricana Yuki qui avait bien compris ce que son amant essayait de faire.

- C'est pas juste Eiri, tu sais que je veux te sentir totalement collé contre moi.

- Crois moi tu vas me sentir…

- Eiri !! Pervers !

- Quoi c'est pas vrai ??

- Mais si mais je disais pas ça comme ça, dit-il rouge pivoine.

Clément, il se décolla du mur, posa Shuichi à terre et fit glisser lui-même le haut de son yukata, dévoilant au chanteur ce torse qu'il aimait tant. Il en profita pour débarasser son homme de son sous-vêtement le laissant simplement vêtu de son yukata partiellement défait. Le kimono du jeune homme glissait de ses épaules diaphanes, mais était retenu par l'obi que le blond n'avait pas totalement détachée. Le tout le rendant incroyablement sexy.

Le sourire carnassier du blond envoya une décharge électrique aux creux des reins de la pauvre victime totalement consentante, tout en frottant négligemment sa cuisse recouverte de tissu contre le bas ventre de celui-ci. Le chanteur gémissant avança son bassin, en réclamant toujours plus.

Leurs nuits d'amour n'étaient généralement pas si tendre, ni même véritablement attentionné, elles étaient plutôt chaudes mais aujourd'hui le blond semblait être passé directement au coté extatique de la chose.

De nouveau collé au blond, Shuichi pouvait enfin apprécier la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts, ses muscles roulant sous sa paume. Toutes ses petites attentions n'étaient pas sans déplaire au romancier qui grogna de contentement. Sentir les mains graciles de Shuichi sur lui était toujours un pur bonheur.

Torse contre torse, lèvres contres lèvres, yeux dans les yeux, Yuki semblait près à fondre sur sa proie.

Shuichi pas vraiment en reste, et surtout tout aussi passionné, se fit un devoir de délester son blond d'amant du bas de son yukata. Il glissa une main vers le large obi dans l'espoir de le desserrer, tandis que l'autre tentait de forcer les pants du kimono du blond, le tout sans décrocher leur bouche l'une de l'autre et surtout sans cesser de sucer la langue de l'écrivain qui n'était à sa place qu'entre ses lèvres.

D'un mouvement sec, le chanteur réussit à entre-ouvrir le bas du yukata de son amant et parvint dans un même mouvement à le délester de son boxer. Pas peu fier de son œuvre, il lui offrit un immense sourire victorieux avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise alors que Yuki le souleva de terre pour l'installer sur ses hanches, sous son regard devenu de l'or en fusion.

Shuichi, totalement envouté par ces yeux était comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de son homme. Une poupée certes mais doué de parole. Le chanteur lui murmurait des choses délicieusement obscènes à son oreille, qu'il le voulait en lui maintenant, dur et brûlant, qu'il voulait qu'il s'enfonce en lui, qu'il pénètre son corps avec force, qu'il voulait crier sous ses coups de reins forts et brutaux, qu'il voulait s'empaler sur lui pour n'être plus qu'un râle de plaisir…

Les doigts du blond, sous les ordres de Shuichi s'infiltrent avec brusquerie en lui. Malgré l'expérience, pas du tout préparé, il avait mal. Sous ces assauts brutaux, le chanteur lui mordit le cou en signe de protestation mais le romancier ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il bougea même son bassin pour forcer Shuichi à aller à l'encontre de sa main.

En pouvant rien faire d'autre, le jeune homme répéta son nom contre sa nuque telle une litanie ne s'adressant qu'à lui, lui demandant d'arrêter, de s'arrêter, de… continuer là encore, comme ça, de ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Quand les gémissements se firent plus rauque, il retira ses doigts et força le chanteur à le regarder.

Les yeux de l'écrivain était un peu flous et ses sourcils froncés faisaient presque penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour son bubble-gum rose. Shuichi, connaissant bien son amant, lui fit un tendre sourire et dans un mouvement sec et violent se laissa glisser le long de sa hampe gorgée de sang, laissant un cri s'échapper de sa gorge blanche.

Yuki ne disait rien, mais était profondément impressionné par sa tendre moitié qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais été comme cela, toujours à chouiner pour n'importe quel petit bobo, et là, il se transformait en bête de sexe ! Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Shuichi, accroché aux épaules de son blond, ses jambes enserrant durement sa taille, n'était pas loin de l'extase. Les soupirs du blond contre son cou, ses râles contre ses lèvre et surtout ses vas et viens l'y emmenaient doucement mais surement. Il avait la tête qui tournait, et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas simplement jouir comme ça parce que le blond pilonnait son corps avec force.

Malgré la force de ses coups de reins, la main de Yuki entre leurs deux corps se faisait douce et légère lorsqu'elle caressait le sexe du chanteur, l'emmenant toujours un peu plus vers le septième ciel.

- Eiri, je…, tenta le chanteur, mais il fut arrêté par la bouche de son amant

- Attends… encore un peu… s'il te plaît…, dit il d'une voix éraillée tout contre sa bouche

- D'accord

La voix de Shuichi n'était qu'un murmure mais elle sonnait clair aux oreilles de Yuki. Alors pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur lui le chanteur bascula sa tête en arrière contre le mur auquel il était plaqué. Il sentait avec une acuité affolante le sexe du blond en lui, ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche dans son cou… Puis soudain la cadence ralentit et la main du romancier se retrouva dans le rythme de ses coups de reins…

- Maintenant, murmure t-il

Les yeux écarquillés à cause des vagues de plaisir, leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, le sexe du blond enfoui dans son corps, ses mains enroulées contre sa peau moite, Shuichi jouit appréciant les pulsations erratiques du plaisir de son homme entre ses reins.

Les secondes s'éternisaient alors que les deux hommes tentaient de reprendre possession de leurs esprits et de leur respiration. Shuichi, encore dans les bras de Yuki, lui flattait doucement les cheveux.

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, le romancier se dégagea de son amant, le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea et se laissa tomber sur lui comme une masse inerte.

- Eiri… tu m'étouffes un peu…

- Hum quel romantisme de ta part

- Désolé mais là vraiment j'ai du mal à respirer.

Tout en râlant, le blond se dégagea un peu, permettant à son bubble-gum rose de ne pas mourir asphyxié.

- Merci

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent, ne voulant pas briser cet instant de félicité.

- Dis Eiri, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait descendre? Ca doit bien faire 30 minutes qu'ils doivent nous attendre? Demanda Shuichi reprenant la parole.

- On s'en fout ! On est pas bien ici?

- Si bien sûr que si…mais je voulais aller à cette fête. Je veux voir les feux d'artifices!

- D'accord mais ne commence pas à râler.

- Je ne râle pas, je dis juste qu'avoir louer des yukatas et ne pas aller à cette fête c'est idiot!

Yuki le regarda, prêt à lui faire une remarque bien cinglante comme il en avait le secret, mais se ravisa au dernier moment se souvenant de l'allure qu'avait son amant dans son yukata rose. Rien que de l'imaginer ainsi il avait envie de le déshabiller à nouveau.

Devant le regard lubrique du blond Shuichi eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Eiri… Le yukata tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à l'attacher correctement? Comme ça il n'y aura plus aucuns problèmes…

- S'il le faut… Mais dis-toi bien qu'une fois de retour dans la chambre, tu ne vas pas le garder bien longtemps.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Après je compte bien prendre une douche et me coucher parce que je suis E. P. U. I. S. E.

- …Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

- Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire… Mais pour ça il va falloir être gentil et m'accompagnait à cette fête… dit il en se levant.

L'écrivain suivit son amant du regard se demandant depuis quand il était aussi entreprenant. Il se leva à son tour et commença à se vêtir à nouveau puisque son compagnon tenait absolument à aller à cette stupide fête.

Rapidement vêtu, il se complaisait à voir son amant se dépêtrer avec son yukata. Clément comme toujours après avoir partagé un moment sauvage avec son Shû-chan, il consentit à lui filer un coup de main. D'une main experte, il rabattit les pans du vêtement du jeune homme sur ses jambes diaphanes et les noua à l'aide de l'obi. En moins de cinq minutes le chanteur était prêt. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à chausser leurs gêtas, puis à partir pour le temple et éventuellement récupérer les deux autres au passage.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au hall, Yuki se fit un plaisir d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son amant ainsi que les siens, leurs donnant cet air négligé qui signifiait clairement "on vient de s'envoyer en l'air". Peut être que ça la secrétaire comprendrait, se dit il.

Ils étaient à peine arrivé dans le grand hall que le gamin leur sauta dessus commençant à râler à cause de leur retard, du fait qu'il avait cru qu'ils ne viendraient pas ou qu'ils avaient peut être oublié.

Pour une fois Yuki l'écouta sans trop rien dire. Il était surtout concentré sur la tête que faisait la mère de l'enfant. D'un air doucement choqué, elle regardait les deux hommes avec les yeux ronds. Visiblement le message de l'écrivain était bien passé. Au cas où elle n'aurait tout de même pas tout compris il passa un bras possessif autour des épaules du chanteur et il éffleura sa tempe de ses lèvres.

Shuichi étonné par le comportement de son homme tenta de ne pas trop réagir à ses douces lèvres. Il proposa donc de partir avant de ne perdre encore plus de temps.

Le petit groupe s'aventura donc dans les rues de la ville en direction du temple.

Yuki était aux anges, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Ce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas c'était le fait que pour la jeune femme cela ne signifiait rien. Après tout quelle personne sensée choisirait un gamin plutôt qu'elle ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement au temple où se déroulait le petite fête. Et là les ennuis de Yuki commencèrent.

Non seulement le gamin était exaspérant à vouloir faire tous les stands présents, mais en plus son amant était dans le même état ! Un vrai gamin. Age mental 10 ans. Profession : chanteur de J-Pop aduler as des millions de personnes. Yuki se dit que c'était vraiment effrayant.

Il fallut donc que tous les deux jouent au stand de tir à l'arc (où Shuichi au lieu de toucher la cible transperça une malheureuse peluche), à la pêche aux poissons rouges (où Yuki du venir en aide à Shuichi qui cassait chacune de ses petites coupelles en papier), au stand de lancer de cerceaux (où Shuichi réussit à casser deux objets au passage), au stand de massacre de pauvres boîtes de conserves qui n'avait rien demander (où Shuichi, malgré les craintes du romancier de se recevoir une balle dans la tête, s'en tira honorablement) etc etc etc etc…..

En plus de _"divertir les gosses" _il fallut aussi les nourrir. Et c'est fous ce qu'un gamin de 10 ans peut absorber comme nourriture. Même Shuichi qui avait un bon appétit se laissa distancer.

En suite le chanteur supplia pour aller faire une prière. Après tout avait-il dit _"nous sommes dans un temple alors allons prier les Dieux"_. C'est donc contraint et forcé, comme toujours, que Yuki suivit son amant.

Dieu merci pour lui le moment des feux d'artifices était arrivé. C'est avec un soulagement non feint qu'il suivit, de bonne grâce cette fois-ci, son bubble-gum rose vers les étendues d'herbes pour s'y asseoir et admirer le spectacle.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et le spectacle commença. Les couleurs se succédèrent les unes après les autres pour le plus grand ravissement de tous.

Yuki, lui, regardait d'un œil blaser tout cela. En fait il préférait observait son amant. C'est vrai se dit-il, qu'il est absolument sublime dans ce yukata.

Tandis qu'il l'observait, il le vit avoir un frisson du à cause d'un léger vent qui se levait. Alors comme si de rien n'était, se fichant éperdument du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul, Yuki se rapprocha de son amant et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener près de lui.

Bien qu'étonné, Shuichi fut ravi de pouvoir se blottir contre le torse de son homme et partager ainsi un peu de sa chaleur. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que son Eiri était aussi démonstratif, alors il fallait en profiter.

A SUIVRE

Le 22/12/07

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je vous conseille de vite aller lire Haru Wo Daiteita

(2) Notez bien que cette fois ci je l'ai écrit comme il faut :)

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Coucou c'est encore moi !!

J'espére que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous avais aimé le lemon. J'ai voulu le faire "hot" mais je suis pas sur de l'avoir bien réussit comme je le voulais. Mais comme je voulais vous faire un cadeau de noël... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez comme ça si c'est vrai trop nul je le retravaillerais.

Encore merci de me suivre jusque là et je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 qui sera... fort intéréssant. Vous verrez bien!!

JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE

Shmi


	8. Dimanche 2

8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

_**Source**_ : Gravitation

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Yuki x Shuichi

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

_**Note**_ : _italique pensées des personnages_

Alors là c'est incroyable non? Un seul mois et demi et vous avez déjà la suite c'est pas beau ça!!!!

Je vais essayer de faire aussi bien pour le prochain mais je ne garantis rien.

Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers pour tous vos encouragements et toutes vos félicitations. J'espère n'avoir oublié personnes en vous répondant. Si c'est le cas désolé je vais essayer de ne pas vous oublier cette fois ci.

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !!!!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Dimanche

_(ou les milles et uns malheurs de Yuki Eiri)_

_Dimanche soir :_

Il y a des jours où tout va mal.

Il y a des jours où lorsqu'on se réveille on se dit qu'un truc de moche va arriver mais qu'on se lève quand même.

Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever.

Des jours comme celui-ci.

Pourtant ce matin quand Yuki s'était réveillé il n'avait rien imaginé de tout cela. Non, il était même content. Il avait Shuichi collé à lui, il faisait beau, ils étaient en vacances. Tout était parfait… jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à cette baffe monumentale qu'il venait de se recevoir de la part de son amant.

Non, des jours comme aujourd'hui ne devraient pas exister.

Il aurait du rester coucher.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Dimanche matin :_

En ce matin de dimanche, Yuki se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il avait passé une soirée plutôt agréable malgré une stupide fête, et il avait passé une excellente nuit avec son Shuichi. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'il se réveille de bonne humeur.

Son Shû-chan collé à lui comme un koala, la douce lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux et surtout le faite qu'il était plus de onze heure et qu'aucun psychopathe blond n'avait surgit dans la chambre, l'y aider agréablement.

Comme souvent Yuki se laissa aller à admirer son compagnon. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un drap, le blond put contempler ce corps qu'il aimait tant. De la tignasse rose fuchsia, jusqu'aux jambes galbées, en passant par les frêles épaules et le torse diaphane où il y vit ses propres marques, vestige de leur nuit passée, il aimait tout.

Alors il ne se privait de rien. Et surtout pas de caresser délicatement ce corps endormi contre lui. De douces caresses en douces caresses, le chanteur se réveilla avec volupté pour tomber sur deux orbes dorées directement suivit par deux lèvres qui s'abattirent sur lui attiré comme un aimant.

- Bonjour, souffla le blond contre les lèvres de son amant.

- B'jour, répondit-il encore tout endormi de sommeil.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hum… pas assez

- Il est plus de onze heures

- Oui mais certaines personnes m'ont tenu réveillé jusqu'à très tard cette nuit.

- Pauvre petites choses… surtout que tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier.

Pour toutes réponses Shuichi lui fit un immense sourire.

- Tu semble bien câlin ce matin, Eiri

- N'ai-je pas le droit ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça bien au contraire. J'adore quand tu es câlin comme ça.

- Alors c'est bien

- Voui

Tout doucement, délicatement, le chanteur finissait de se réveiller sous les caresses aimantes de son amant.

Puis d'un coup, se rappelant de ce que son Yuki venait de dire, Shuichi se leva d'un bout expédiant son grand amour par terre.

- Oh mon Dieu, mais si c'est plus de onze heure ça veut dire que le petit déjeuner est déjà fini ! Mais comment on va faire ? J'ai faim moi !

- Shuichi, gronda Yuki, tu viens de m'envoyer balader par terre pour de la bouffe !

- Oh désolé mon amour ! J'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il en se précipitant vers le blond pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est bon, je suis pas infirme, répondit le blond avec hargne.

- Désolé.

Shuichi était tout piteux devant le regard de colère du blond, et attendant la sentence il baissa la tête. Voir son Shu-chan avec cette tête là, fit radicalement disparaître la colère du romancier.

- C'est pas grave.

Voyant que ces maigres paroles ne firent pas grand choses, Yuki se rapprocha de son amant, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura tout bas :

- Désolé, je voulais pas m'énerver…

Shuichi lui fit un sourire plus encourageant, lui montrant que c'était oublié.

- Et puis, pour la bouffe, dans même pas une demi-heure le resto servira le déjeuner, tu pourras te remplir l'estomac. Bien que je me demande toujours où es ce que tu peux bien mettre tout ça, dit-il en regardant la taille fine de son homme.

- Haha ! Ca a certains avantages d'être une boule d'énergie ! Je brûle les calories comme personnes !

- Si tu le dit.

Yuki se leva sous le regard étonné de son amant.

- Où tu vas ?

- Prendre une douche, si tu veux aller manger autant être un minimum présentable.

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer tout seul…

Comprenant la demande muette de Shuichi, le romancier laissa la porte ouverte à sa suite, invitant son amant à le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne ce le fit pas redire deux fois et emboita le pas de son homme.

Yuki n'aurait peut être pas du laisser Shuichi venir avec lui.

Le chanteur s'était mis dans la tête de laver les cheveux de son amour. Yuki étant plus grand que lui, il dut s'asseoir dans la baignoire pour le laisser faire. Mais bien entendu Shuichi étant Shuichi celui-ci réussit, en moins de cinq minutes, à mettre du shampoing dans les yeux du blond lui causant une terrible souffrance, et voulant réparer sa bêtise, il finit par lui tomber dessus en glissant sur le carrelage.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que Yuki remerciait le ciel pour avoir un amant plutôt léger, faute d'avoir un amant moins idiot.

Après cette douche oh combien rafraichissante et particulièrement douloureuse, l'œil du romancier refusant toujours de voir clair, les deux hommes se vêtir pour descendre déjeuner.

Au moment de nouer ses chaussures le romancier tira un peu trop fort sur ses lacets et en cassa un.

- Et merdre !

- Est-ce qui y'a mon Yuki ?

- Rien, j'ai cassé mon lacet, faut que je change de chaussure. Attend moi deux minutes tu veux.

- Bien sûr. Mais tu sais tu devrais faire attention. Casser un lacet ça porte malheur !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme histoire ?

- Mais oui tu sais, casser un lacet porte malheur comme voir un chat noir ou passer sous une échelle…

- Ne me dit pas que tu crois à tout ça ?

- Bien sur j'y crois ! Quand je vois une échelle je passe à côté et jamais en dessous, quand j'ai le nez qui me gratte ça veut dire que je vais avoir une rentrée d'argent, quand j'ai l'oreille qui siffle ça veut dire que quelqu'un parle de moi etc etc etc…

- Y'a bien que toi pour croire à tout ça !

- C'est faux y'a pleins de gens qui y croient. Par exemple les comédiens au théâtre ils ne se disent jamais "bonne chance", et même ils ne portent jamais de vert ça porte malheur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que moi non plus je n'en porte jamais du vert.

- De tout façon tes tenues de scènes ne laissent pas de place à de la couleur, y'a tellement de tissu…

Faisant fi de la remarque, Shuichi continua :

- Je suis sûr que même toi tu crois en certains trucs !

- Pas du tout.

- A rien

- A rien

- C'est pas drôle alors, je pourrais même pas te taquiner

Pour toutes réponses Yuki lui fit un sourire narquois. Ayant fini de chausser d'autres chaussures, il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et invita Shuichi à sortir.

Les deux hommes descendirent à la salle de restaurant pour remplir l'estomac sur patte.

Mais lorsque la malchance vous poursuit vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose.

Les deux hommes étaient en train de déjeuner pour une fois tranquillement, Shuichi étant calme, assit en train de s'empiffrer. Un serveur qui passait les bras charger de plats, eut alors un geste malencontreux et laissa tomber sur le romancier tout ce qu'il portait. Yuki se retrouva donc recouvert de divers plats en sauce.

Le serveur confus et anxieux quant à sa future sentence, se répandait en excuse à n'en plus finir. Le pauvre jeune homme était quasiment à genoux aux pieds du blond, lorsque celui-ci comprit enfin ce qui venait de se passer.

Bien entendu l'écrivain entra dans une colère noire, que seul le chanteur était habitué à recevoir, et par conséquent liquéfia le malheureux serveur. Le maître d'hôtel alarmé par ces cris vint constater les dégâts et ne put qu'à son tour s'excuser pour la maladresse de son serveur.

Yuki, toujours dégoulinant de sauce, dut ravaler ses sarcasmes lorsque son amant vint à la rescousse des deux hommes.

- Allez Yuki, c'est pas très grave, une petite douche et il n'y paraîtra lus rien !

- Tu te fous de moi ! Mon costume est ruiné !

- Tu en achèteras un autre

- Certainement pas !

- Monsieur si je puis me permettre nous avons un très bon pressing à l'hôtel. Remettez moi votre costume et je vous jure que je vous le rendrait impeccable. Bien sûr se sera offert cela va sans dire.

- J'espère bien ! répondit le romancier au maître d'hôtel. Shuichi tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici le temps que je remonte prendre une douche.

- Si tu veux.

Le chanteur savait pertinemment que dans ces moments là il valait mieux laisser son Eiri se calmer tout seul. C'est donc sans aucune culpabilité qu'il se remit à manger finissant son repas en attendant le retour de son blond.

Son amant réapparut une demi-heure plus tard, propre comme un sou neuf. Avant de s'asseoir face à son bubble-gum rose, il lança un regard de la mort qui tue au pauvre serveur qui se tenait non loin de là. Celui-ci en resta pétrifier.

- C'est bon je crois qu'il a compris Yuki, dit le chanteur

- …, en s'asseyant à table.

- Il n'a pas fait exprès tu sais ?

- …

- Et qu'as tu fais de ton costume ?

- Je l'ai laissé à la réception, où ils se sont encore confondus en excuses.

- Ben c'est quand même un peu de leur faute.

- Je croyais que tu venais de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès

- Ben c'est juste, il a peut être pas fait exprès mais il l'a quand même fait. C'est normal qu'ils se débrouillent pour arranger ça non ? Et puis tel que je te connais tu as du bien faire leur sentir que c'était entièrement de leur faute s'ils engagent des incapables. Et le tout sans ouvrir la bouche ! T'es très fort à ce jeu là. Arriver à faire se sentir les gens minables d'un seul regard…

- C'est un reproche ?

- Disons simplement que ce pauvre serveur ne l'a pas intentionnellement.

- Alors c'est vraiment un reproche !

- …

- Shuichi, gronda l'écrivain

- Disons que pour l'avoir expérimenté un grand nombre de fois, oui.

- C'est faux, je t'ai jamais fait ça

- Yuki, tu ne t'en peut être jamais rendu compte, mais au début de notre relation tu m'envoyer chier d'un seul regard comme tu viens de le faire avec ce pauvre malheureux.

- …

- …

C'étaient parfait maintenant ils se faisaient la gueule tous les deux !

- Mais bon, c'était au début, alors c'est du passé. Maintenant tu ne le fait plus.

- …

Yuki boudait toujours. S'entendre dire les quatre vérités de la propre bouche de son amant, il aimait moyennement.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un étrange silence. Shuichi qui avait fini de manger se contentait de regarder son homme. Yuki, lui toujours fâché, manger de mauvaise grâce tout en réussissant l'exploit de regarder ailleurs qu'en face de lui où se trouver son amant.

La dernière bouchée avalée, Shuichi reprit la parole.

- Dis, qu'est ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Yuki laissa choisir Shuichi sans trop la ramener.

- Ce que tu veux ?

- Alors on va à la plage ! On devait déjà y aller hier mais on a dut changer nos plans.

Sous entendu, à cause de toi hier j'ai pas pu allé me baigner, alors aujourd'hui tu n'y coupes pas ! Yuki parlait extrêmement bien le Shuichi quand il le voulait.

- Bien sûr ! Ce sera bien !

- N'en fait qu'en même pas trop, où je vais finir par croire que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, alors que tu viens de me dire qu'on ferait ce que je voulais.

Yuki prit sur lui de ne pas répondre. Il n'était pas non plus suicidaire.

Le couple se leva donc de table, avec pour l'un un éblouissant sourire et pour l'autre une tête digne d'un enterrement. Ils remontèrent donc jusqu'à leur chambre… et restèrent bloqué devant.

Le romancier fouilla, re fouilla, rere fouilla ses poches en quête de la carte magnétique de sa chambre d'hôtel.

- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai, elle est où cette foutue carte !

- Tu ne l'as pas oublié sur la table ? tenta Shuichi

- Mais non je l'ai pas sorti au restaurant... Je la garde toujours dans la poche de ma veste, je l'avait encore quand je suis remonté… Et merde ! Je l'ai posé sur la table de la chambre et j'ai oublié de la reprendre en redescendant tout à l'heure, dit-il en donnant un grand coup de poing à la malheureuse porte qui n'avait rien fait.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul Yuki se fit mal à la main.

- Attend fait voir ta main au lieu de gesticuler tout seul… Tiens c'est bizarre les rôles sont inversés, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre parler, s'amusa Shuichi.

Remarque qui ne fit pas sourire le blond.

- Mais arrête un peu de râler, on va descendre à la réception et ils vont nous refaire une nouvelle carte, puis on remontera et au passage je prendrais de la glace parce que sinon ta main va enfler, tu ne pourras plus taper à l'ordinateur de toute la journée et là tu seras vraiment en colère !

Yuki l'avait déjà remarqué, mais son Shuichi avait drôlement mûri. Il était agréable de se laisser diriger par lui une fois de temps en temps. Et puis il avait raison s'il ne pouvait plus taper à l'ordi il allait être impossible. Il le connaissait bien son Shû-chan.

Ravi que lui seul le connaisse ainsi, il se laissa guider vers les ascenseurs pour redescendre à la réception. Là Shuichi s'occupa de tout. Il demanda un double de la carte magnétique, et où est ce qu'il pourrait trouver de glaçons. La réceptionniste qui les avait accueillit au début de leur séjour, lui remit une nouvelle carte et le renseigna pour les glaçons.

Ils reprirent donc l'ascenseur, en faisant une halte au deuxième étage pour prendre de la glace et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Shuichi toujours carte en main, ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son amant. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et partit chercher une serviette dans laquelle il déposa les glaçons. D'humeur très dirigeante, il appliqua lui-même la glace sur la main de Yuki.

Très concentré, le chanteur ne vit pas le doux sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son homme. Yuki le trouvait attendrissant qu'il s'occupe ainsi de lui.

Cinq minutes passèrent dans ce doux silence sans que l'un ou l'autre n'aient envie d'exprimer quoi que ce soit.

- La réceptionniste m'a donné de la crème contre les bleus quand je lui ai dit pour quoi c'était faire les glaçons. Il vaudrait mieux en mettre si tu veux mon avis. Je peux ?

Pour toutes réponses, le blond lui retendit la main, savourant le contact des mains de son Shû-chan sur les siennes. Il massa avec application chaque phalange, le dos de la main et le poignet, avec une douceur qui fit frissonner le blond.

- J'aurais peut être due demander une bande pour ta main, mais du coup tu n'aurais pas pu écrire cet après-midi.

- C'est bon Shû je ne me suis tout de même pas casser la main. J'aurais tout au plus un .bleu peut être. Ne t'en fais pas autant.

- Ouais mais si tu peux pas taper à l'ordinateur tu vas être…triste

- Tu voulais pas plutôt dire grognon, chiant, casse pied…

- J'ai pas dit ça

- Tu aurais due. T'es trop gentil avec moi, dit-il en se relevant avant d'embrasser le front de son amant. Allez viens, allons à la plage.

Les deux hommes prirent leurs affaires et descendirent à la plage de l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'ils installèrent leur serviette, Yuki regarda avec attention si les deux plaies d'Egypte étaient là. Avec une chance extraordinaire, ce dit le romancier, ils étaient seuls. Pas de gamin casse pied, ni de sa mère envahissante.

Avant que Shuichi ne lui demande quoique ce soit, Yuki prit les devants.

- Je veux bien aller me baigner un moment avec toi, mais après tu me laisses un peu écrire.

- Je n'en demander pas tant. Merci, répondit-il un immense sourire aux lèvres

Sans en comprendre réellement le sens le cœur du blond rata un battement et une douceur chaleur naquît en lui.

Qu'il était bon de faire plaisir à Shuichi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bord de l'eau, avec un Shuichi sur excité. Le blond le regarda se jeter à l'eau comme si de rien n'était attendant visiblement qu'il en fasse de même. Yuki voulait bien être conciliant mais il y avait tout de même des limites. Celle de se comporter comme un gamin en était une.

Néanmoins pour éviter toute crise il s'assit au bord de l'eau et contempla son amant comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils étaient venus.

Mais le soleil cognait fort, alors il fut obliger de céder à l'appel de l'eau pour le plus grand bonheur du chanteur.

Ils restèrent là à faire trempette jusqu'à ce que le blond décide de sortir pour ce mettre sur sa serviette, avec l'accord de son bubble-gum. Celui-ci préféra rester encore un peu dans l'eau plutôt que de faire le homard au soleil.

Shuichi ne le saurait probablement jamais mais son compagnon aurait référé qu'il sort lui aussi de l'eau, cela lui aurait évité d'avoir à le surveiller de loin comme un gosse. Il faut dire l'écrivain n'était jamais sûr lorsque son Shû-chan était loin de lui seul, même pas surveillé par K, Sakano ou même Hiro.

Yuki était en train de se prélasser au soleil quand une ombre vint le déranger lui obscurcissant l'astre lumineux. Prêt à réprimander tous ceux qui n'avaient pas de cheveux roses bonbon il ouvrit les yeux et tomba, sa malchance du jour aidant, sur la secrétaire et son fils.

_J'aurais mieux fait de garder les yeux fermés._

- Bonjour Yuki-san, comment allez vous aujourd'hui on ne vous pas vu ce matin, dit-elle de sa voix geignarde.

- Ca allait mieux avant, grogna-t-il

Faisait comme s'il n'avait rien dit la femme enchaina de plus belle.

- Comme y'a plus de places ça vous dérange pas qu'on se mette avec vous ?

Et avant que Yuki n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit la femme avait déjà éjecté la serviette de Shuichi pour pouvoir se mettre à côté de lui.

- Eh ! C'était la place de Shuichi !

- Oui mais il est dans l'eau et puis je suis sure qu'il sera ravi d'être par terre dans le sable avec Tôji.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit, écoutez moi bien…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Shuichi rappliqua au galop, ayant vu la scène de loin, pour tempérer son amant.

- C'est bon c'est bon Eiri, ne t'en fais pas ça va…

Puis ce retournant face au deux autres Shuichi plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire factice et s'exclama :

- Izumi-san quel plaisir de vous voir aujourd'hui encore ! Tu vas bien Tôji ?

- Oui, répondit le gamin avec un immense sourire. Tu viens de te baigner, tu veux pas y retourner avec moi ?

- Oh pas tout de suite après, d'accord.

- Ok dit-il un peu dépité. M'man je peux aller dans l'eau ?

- Oui mais ne t'éloigne pas du bord surtout.

- D'accord.

Le gamin ne se le fit pas redire, pour une fois que sa maman le laissait aller seul…

Izumi s'installa sur le transat et lança un regard noir au chanteur faisait facilement comprendre qu'il la dérangeait.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas Shuichi-kun, je t'ai pris ta place croyant que tu restais dans l'eau, fit-elle tout en restant allongée.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta serviette par terre à côté de celle de Tôji ?

- Non, je crois pas.

Il prit sa serviette que la femme avait mise par terre lorsqu'elle s'était installée et la déposa sur le bord du transat de son amant. Il s'assit dessus et appuya son dos sur les jambes repliées de son amour, sous les yeux noirs de la secrétaire.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, on a l'habitude de tout partager.

Le romancier surprit par l'attitude de son amant, fut ravit de la tournure des évènements. Il arriva à retenir son rire mais ne put cacher son sourire. Shuichi se retourna pour regarder son amant ricaner et décida de continuer le jeu.

- Je te fais pas mal comme ça Eiri ? T'as pas trop chaud ?

- Non c'est bon tu me refroidis les jambes.

- Alors ça va.

Et il se retourna pour se remettre dos aux jambes avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Et vous vous avez fait quoi ce matin Izumi-san ?

- On est allé se promener dans la ville, dit-elle les dents serrées.

- Nous, on est resté dans la chambre toute la matinée.

- Pourtant Tôji à essayer de vous appeler pour vous proposer de venir vous et Yuki-san bien entendu.

- Le téléphone devait être en dérangement, suggéra Yuki

A vrai dire il l'avait surtout pensé à le débrancher hier soir avant de ce coucher. Quelle intuition il avait eu !

Pour tenter d'éviter de répondre à d'autres questions, Yuki ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. La secrétaire n'ayant visiblement pas envie de parler seul avec Shuichi en fit de même, créant enfin le calme.

Shuichi en chien de garde était très efficace pensa le blond.

Au bout de ce qui semblait une demi-heure, Yuki sentit son amant commencer à bouger. Visiblement il avait atteint sa limite. Il ne pouvait plus rester immobile.

Alors Yuki se redressa et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- C'est bon vas te baigner, je peux m'en occuper. Je ferais comme si elle était pas là. De toute façon j'ai l'intention d'écrire alors elle peut bien me tourner autour, tu sais bien comment je suis dans ces cas là

- Totalement absorbé dans ton roman

- Exact !

- Ca me donne une idée ! dit-il en se levant. Izumi-san vous venez dans l'eau avec votre fils et moi.

- En fait je crois que je vais rester ici avec Yuki-san, on ne va pas le laisser tout seul quand même?

- Non en fait je crois que vous ne m'avais pas compris. Vous venez avec Tôji et moi dans l'eau. Eiri doit travailler à son dernier roman et il doit être au calme pour ça.

- Mais je resterais là sans faire de bruit

- Peut être mais son roman est top secret il ne faudrait pas que vous le lisiez avant tout le monde. Alors à l'eau dit-il d'une voix plus dure.

- Bien alors s'il le faut, répondit-elle résignée.

- On te laisse alors Eiri, travaille bien.

Et il se pencha pour embrasser son homme étant sûr que la secrétaire les regarder.

Yuki les regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait Shuichi si possessif.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

De longues minutes passèrent, où Yuki put rester au calme. Il eut ainsi tout le loisir d'avancer son dernier roman. Contrairement à d'habitude où il ne levait jamais le nez de son écran, aujourd'hui il n'arrêtait pas de lever la tête. Savoir son Shû-chan seul avec cette maudite secrétaire n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Il levait souvent les yeux dans leur direction pour voir si son amant était toujours là, s'il ne s'était pas fait mal où s'il n'était pas aux prises avec la jeune femme.

Mais Shuichi semblait bien s'adapter à cette présence pesante. Lui n'aurait pas tenu cinq minutes avec elle. Shuichi devait être un saint.

Du fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son amant, le roman de Yuki lui donnait quelques soucis. Son auteur le trouvait décousu et surtout de bien médiocre qualité. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très content de lui. Une réorganisation allait s'imposer lorsqu'il serait enfin au calme dans leur chambre.

Toutes à ses réflexions il ne vit pas revenir les trois autres qui avaient fini de jouer et qui revenaient se prélasser sur leur serviette.

Il ne s'aperçut de leurs présences que lorsqu'il sentit de fines gouttelettes d'eau lui tombaient dessus. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Shuichi qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur dans les yeux. Il devait venir de lui poser une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tout allait comme tu voulais ?

- Ouais ouais ça va.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je voulais aller m'acheter un soda.

Revenant dans la "réalité" Yuki posa son ordinateur portable sur la table séparant les deux transats pour fouiller dans l'une des poches de sa veste et sortit un portefeuille.

- Ouais prend moi un jus de fruits s'il te plait.

- D'acco….

Shuichi ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il venait d'être interrompu par un petit "oups je l'ai pas fait exprès" émis par Tôji et qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Yuki, se retourna pour voir ce que le gamin avait fait comme conneries, et se figea sur place en le voyant au dessus de son précieux ordinateur.

Le blond arracha violement le portable des mains du garçon, craignant le pire. Et le pire avait été fait.

Tout ce qu'il avait écrit dans l'après midi, avait disparu. L'écran était blanc.

C'est alors que Yuki entra dans une rage sourde.

- Espèce d'imbécile, incapable ! Qui t'a permis de toucher à mon ordinateur ! Tu viens de foutre en l'air une après-midi d'écriture ! A cause de toi il va falloir que je réécrives plus de deux chapitres !

- Eiri calme toi, suggéra le chanteur

- QUE JE ME CALME ! ELLE EST BIEN BONNE CELLE LA ! EST CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'IL A FOUTU MON TRAVAIL EN L'AIR ??

- Oui je vois ça…mais il n'a pas fait exprès…

- D'après toi pourquoi je t'interdis de toucher mon ordinateur ?

- ??

- Et bien pour la même raison ! VOUS ETES TOUS LES DEUX DES INCAPABLES. PAS FICHUS DE FAIRE UN TRUC DE VOS DIX DOIGTS !!!

- Ca c'est méchant Eiri ! Il n'a pas fait exprès et moi j'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire. T'avais qu'à sauvegarder tes chapitres !

_Parfait, tout était parfait !! Maintenant Shuichi me fait lui aussi la gueule ! Décidemment aujourd'hui je n'ais vraiment pas de chance. Tous les Dieux sont contre moi ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Je vais finir par croire à toutes les idioties qu'il m'a racontées ce matin._

- Je suis désolé Shuichi, je me suis emporté contre toi pour rien. Mais admet que tout est la faute de cette andouille.

- Il n'a que 10 ans

- Ben justement à 10 ans on joue pas avec les ordinateurs des autres

- Et à 22 ans on devrait apprendre à sauvegarder ses chapitres ! (1)

- …

_Je rêve ou il vient de me moucher là ? Effectivement j'aurais du faire une sauvegarde. Mais c'est ça faute aussi je m'inquiétais à savoir s'il allait bien._

- …

- …

- …

- …

_Ah très bien tu veux bouder et bien je sais très bien faire le gamin moi aussi !_

- J'en ai marre je remonte dans la chambre essayé de rattraper cette bourde ! déclara Yuki

- Parfait ! T'as qu'as rentré !

- Parfait !

La secrétaire était aux anges. Les deux hommes se disputaient pour cette histoire d'ordinateur. Parfait ! Elle n'avait osé rien dire et elle avait bien fait ! Elle allait récolter les pots cassés. Ce soir le grand Yuki Eiri serai à elle.

Yuki rassembla toutes ses affaires, se rhabilla, et partit en direction de l'hôtel, alors que Shuichi boudait toujours. A peine avait-il fait trois pas, qu'il se retourna attendant Shuichi.

- Bon alors tu viens ?!

Le chanteur le regarda étonné, jamais au grand jamais son Yuki ne lui avait demandé de venir avec lui après une dispute. Généralement il le laissait là où il se trouvait et c'était à lui de se démerder pour rentrer à la maison. Mais là, il s'était retourné et était en train de l'attendre. C'était incroyable.

Avec un immense sourire Shuichi sauta sur ses pieds, prit ses affaires et courut rejoindre son amant qui l'attendait.

Il lança à Tôji un au revoir et partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce n'était pas grave ce dit la secrétaire, elle avait un plan pour ce soir….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bien que Yuki l'ai appelé pour qu'il vienne avec lui, Shuichi savait comment ça allait ce passer.

Ils allaient remonter dans leur chambre et son homme allait se remettre sur son ordi et rattraper ses chapitres perdus. Il ne décrocherait que lorsqu'il aurait terminé. C'est-à-dire dans un long moment.

Donc si le chanteur voulait récupérer au plus vite son amant, il allait devoir se faire minuscule. Chose pas vraiment facile lorsqu'on s'appelle Shuichi Shindo et qu'on est une pile électrique qui ne tient pas en place plus de quelques minutes.

D'habitude il se serait exilé dans le salon devant la télé et son blond se serait cloîtré dans son bureau. Mais ici ils partageaient la même pièce. Le chanteur allait devoir trouver quelque chose à faire et très vite ou il se ferait éjecter de la chambre manu militari par un blond en colère.

Le blond en question ne pipait mot depuis la plage. Il faut dire que son propre geste l'avait surpris.

_Depuis quand j'appelle Shuichi pour qu'il me suive après qu'on se soit engueulés. C'est inédit. Mais il faut bien avouer que je ne voulais absolument pas le laisser seul avec cette bonne femme. Alors du coup je l'ais appelé. Ca ce tient comme raisonnement non ? C'est pas du tout parce que je le voulais avec moi._

Fort de cette conviction le romancier se permit un sourire à son amant que celui-ci lui rendit un peu crisper.

Arrivé dans la chambre, le blond posa son ordinateur sur la table et s'assit devant lui ne prêtant aucune attention à son compagnon. Celui-ci fut quelque eu déçu de cette réaction même s'il si attendait.

Fort de sa décision Shuichi essaya de laisser son amant tranquille le plus possible. Il s'enferma donc dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien mérité après une journée à la plage.

Un moment de détente plus tard et Shuichi ressorti de la salle d'eau propre comme un sou neuf. Son amant, lui par contre, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il tapait inlassablement sur son ordi sans se soucier de tout le reste, sans se soucier de son amant.

Le chanteur en conclu donc qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini de rattraper son retard. Il se vautra donc sur le lit et alluma la télévision. A peine le son se fit-il entendre que le romancier émit un grognement de désapprobation à son encontre. Shuichi parlant le Yukien mieux que personne comprit le message et éteignit la télé.

Toujours allongeait sur le lit, il contempla la chambre avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à faire. Le tour étant vite fait, il opta pour son baladeur MP3 dernier cri, cadeau de son Yuki d'amour, et s'exila sur leur immense terrasse. Là il s'allongea sur l'un des transats et se laissa bercer par le vent tiède de cette fin d'après midi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shuichi se retourna et agrippa son coussin comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Il papillonna des yeux et se réveilla dans la douceur de son lit. Il se redressa encore embué de sommeil et mit quelques secondes à se réveiller. Puis une question lui sauta aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que je fais dans le lit ?

- Tu t'es endormi dehors, répondit le blond sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- … Et tu m'as ramené à l'intérieur ?

- Hum

- Merci c'est gentil Eiri, lui dit le chanteur avec un immense sourire.

- Hum… manquez plus que tu t'enrhumes… après t'aurais été insupportable, rajouta-t-il pour ne pas faire trop attentionné.

- Je t'aime, répondit le plus jeune qui avait bien compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de son homme.

Si son blond lui répondait en faisait des phrases, cela voulait dire qu'il avait fini ou presque fini ses chapitres et donc Shuichi pouvait s'approcher sans crainte.

Le chanteur se leva donc, s'approcha de son amant et passa tendrement ses bras autour de son cou tout en nichant sa tête sur son épaule. Instinctivement le romancier bascula sa propre tête en arrière de telle façon qu'elle toucha, elle aussi, l'épaule de son compagnon. Yuki remonta sa main gauche sur l'avant bras de son homme et savoura le doux contact.

- Tu as fini, demanda le jeune homme.

- Ouais, j'ai réarrangé les chapitres que le gamin avait perdus, dit-il en éteignant son ordinateur

- Tant mieux alors !

Tout en parlant, il laissa ses lèvres dériver sur la nuque du blond, où il déposa un tendre baiser, le faisant frissonner.

- T'es bien câlin ?

- Je le suis toujours Eiri. Mais disons que là c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir porté jusqu'au lit.

- Je ne t'entendais plus, je me suis demandé ce que tu fabriquais encore ?

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que tu t'inquiétais ?

- Je m'inquiétais pas, mentit il assez mal

- D'accord, lui répondit Shuchi pour éviter toute querelle inutile.

- …

- Et si on sortait ? On pourrait aller se balader avant de diner ?

- Si tu veux. Laisse moi prendre une douche et après on y va.

Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du musicien et s'enferma dans la douche.

Une fois le blond lavé et habillé, ils décidèrent donc de faire une balade en amoureux. Ils se promenèrent main dans la main sur le bord de mer, dans les ruelles commerçantes et admirèrent le coucher du soleil.

Pour une fois qu'ils furent libéré des deux autres, ils en profitèrent pour diner en tête à tête.

- Dis Yuki, après il y a à l'hôtel un spectacle. On va le voir ? Ca pourrait être sympa ?

Shuichi omis de lui dire que c'était le jeune Tôji qui lui avait suggéré cette soirée et que par conséquent il y avait de forte chance de le retrouver lui et sa mère, là bas.

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir.

- Oui

C'est donc plein d'entrain que Shuichi les conduisit jusqu'à la salle de spectacle de l'hôtel.

Là, la malchance poursuivit encore le blond. Après une fin de soirée calme et agréable, sans aucuns incidents, il avait espéré que son infortune était finie, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux cas pieds étaient de retour.

- Oh Yuki-san quelle bonne surprise de vous voir là. Je ne mis attendait pas, dit-elle alors qu'elle portait une affreuse mini jupe et qu'elle était maquillé comme pour un rendez vous.

- Visiblement c'est une surprise.

- Je suis content que tu ais pu venir Shuichi-kun, lui dit Tôji

- Euh oui moi aussi, répondit-il en faisant un piètre sourire en guise d'excuse vers son amant.

- Tu savais qu'il serait là, Shu ?

- Euh… oui on en avait parlé cet après-midi avec Tôji

- Voyez-vous ça.

Le blond n'ajouta rien de plus mais Shuichi savait qu'il était fâché de s'être fait manipulé de la sorte. Shuichi était encore entier que parce qu'il était Shuichi. Un autre que lui se serait reçu un coup de poing bien sentit.

Le petit groupe prit la direction de la grande salle. Au moment de s'asseoir Yuki prit soin de laisser le plus de distance possible entre lui et la secrétaire, soit deux places Tôji et Shuichi.

Pour Shuichi le spectacle était des plus extraordinaires. Mais pour Yuki il était désolent de médiocrité. A tel point qu'il sortit de la salle pour fumer une cigarette. Shuichi avait voulu l'accompagnait mais l'écrivain lui avait dit de rester et d'admirer le show puisqu'il l'aimait tant.

Le blond s'assit dans l'un des canapés du bar de l'hôtel et alluma sa clope. Un serveur se dirigea vers lui pour rendre sa commande. Après réflexions le romancier se décida à rendre un verre.

Il sirotait tranquillement son whisky lorsqu'une vision horreur s'avança vers lui. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

La secrétaire clopinait vers lui faisant balancer exagérément ses hanches dans une piètre tentative de séduction. Comme si de rien n'était, elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et héla un serveur pour qu'il lui apporte à boire.

Yuki, bien que profondément énervé tenta de savoir pourquoi elle était là.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je me disais qu'un peu de compagnie vous plairez. Il est vrai que le spectacle n'était pas très intéressant. Seuls les enfants peuvent apprécier de telles choses.

Etait-elle en train de se foutre de la gueule de SON Shuichi ?

- Vous savez il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprécier un spectacle de magie.

- Certes mais celui-ci était particulièrement mal fait.

Là, effectivement Yuki ne trouva rien à redire, lui aussi trouver ce spectacle assez nul.

- Non il est bien plus intéressant de rester entre adulte, dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de Yuki.

- Mais il n'y a que votre fils qui ne le soit pas.

- Peut être, mais admettez que Shuichi-kun n'est pas très mature.

- Détrompez vous il l'est bien plus qu'il ne veut le faire croire.

- Peut être mais certainement pas dans tous les domaines, dit-elle en se collant contre l'épaule du blond.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il ne faut pas se fiait aux apparences, Shuichi est très compétant. Il me suffit amplement.

- Je suis sûre que je connais des choses qu'il n'imagine même pas.

- Ne vous en faite pas, **mon amant **peut être très imaginatif. Et même si se n'était pas le cas je le serais assez pour deux.

- Ne faites pas votre timide Eiri, je saurais garder le secret, dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

- Vous ne voulez pas comprendre n'est ce pas ? Alors je vais vous le dire une bonne fois pour toute aussi clairement que possible : premièrement il n'y a que lui qui ai le droit de m'appelait Eiri et deuxièment JE NE SUIS PAS INTERESSE PAR VOUS. NOUS NE COUCHERONS JAMAIS ENSEMBLE, dit-il en retirant son bras des griffes de cette sorcière. Et très franchement vous ne me donnez pas envie, il faudrait être désespéré pour coucher avec vous. Changez de tenue, de maquillage, de coiffure et surtout, si vous voulez quelqu'un, évitez de rire. Non mieux évitez de parler.

Sur ce il se leva prêt à retourner dans la salle, quand elle le saisit brusquement par le bras, et qu'elle plaqua violement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pris au dépourvu, ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite, laissant la jeune femme approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'il sentit une langue tentée de passer la barrière de ses dents, Yuki se dit que ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Il l'écarta de force en la saisissant par les bras.

- En plus vous ne savez même pas embrasser correctement. Vous êtes pitoyable.

- Vous savez Yuki-san il ne faut jamais être trop cassant avec les femmes. Elles peuvent être impitoyables en amour. Leur vengeance peut être terrible.

- Laissez moi rire, qu'est ce que vous allez faire trouver Shuichi et lui dire que vous m'avez embrassé ?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Je ne connais personne qui aime voir son amant se faire embrasser par une autre, dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

- De quoi…

Yuki se retourna brusquement pour voir Shuichi planté derrière lui, le regardant fixement une peine immense dans les yeux.

Il s'avança vers eux, dépassa Yuki qui tentait de dire quelque chose et se planta devant la jeune femme. Là il la regarda droit dans les yeux et sans un mot lui administra une claque magistrale sous le regard étonné de son amant. Ensuite le chanteur se tourna vers son compagnon et lui prodigua le même traitement. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et partit en direction des ascenseurs.

Yuki était épaté, jamais il n'avait vu son Shu-chan comme cela. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la secrétaire et fut ravi de la voir se tenir sa joue meurtrie. Lui était bien trop fier pour laisser paraître ne serait ce qu'un soupçon de douleur. Il ne se rappela pas avoir déjà vu Shuichi frappa quelqu'un aussi fort.

Néanmoins il fit comme si de rien n'était et fini ce que son amant avait commencé, il acheva la secrétaire.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne pas vous filler aux apparences. Ca vous apprendra à tenter de vous mettre entre nous. Vous êtes bien tous pareils, vous ne voulez pas reconnaître qu'on est bien ensemble. Ca me dépasse. Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre que je sois avec un homme ? Vous avez vraiment cru que vous pouviez le surpassé, vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville, ricana-t-il.

Yuki tourna les talons et se dirigea lui aussi vers les ascenseurs. Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire : convaincre Shuichi qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu. Foutue poisse !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant leur chambre il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas la clé, Shuichi l'avait gardée. Il tapa à la porte espérant que son chewing-gum rose veuille bien lui ouvrir. Mais bien entendu il ne fit rien. Il retapa une nouvelle fois à la porte et obtint cette fois ci un "va t'en je veux plus te voir". Pas décourager pour si peu, il tapa une nouvelle fois mais n'obtint pas de résultat. Ce petit manège dura cinq bonnes minutes où la patience du blond rétrécissait comme peau de chagrin. Il tapa une dernière fois à la porte en y ajoutant un ultimatum.

- Shuichi ouvre moi ou je descends à la réception pour dire que j'ai perdu ma carte ! Et dis toi bien qu'une fois que j'aurais ouvert cette foutue porte je ne vais pas être très conciliant !

Il attendit quelque secondes et la porte fini par s'ouvrir. Il espérait enfin pouvoir parler avec son amant, lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Dépité, il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa glisser le long de la porte de la pièce d'eau. Bien que celle-ci ne fermait pas à clé il n'essaya pas pour autant de l'ouvrir. Se devait être Shuichi qui devait sortir et pas lui qui devait entrer par la force.

Assis contre la porte, l'écrivain cherchait un moyen de le faire sortir de là. Tous deux coincés dans deux pièces différentes, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le faire changer d'avis : lui parler.

_Et dieu sait que je ne suis pas doué pour parler_

- Shuichi, commença t-il, euh… Ce qui c'est passé n'est pas ma faute… en fait il s'est rien passé… C'est sans importance….

_Vas y continue comme ça tu t'enfonces tout seul mon pauvre Eiri…_

- Shu…je veux dire…elle n'est rien pour moi. T'as bien vu comme elle nous tournait autour depuis qu'on la connaît…On est venu ici en vacances pour être seul tranquille tous les deux et y'a cette bonne femme qui s'incruste…Et ce soir c'était pareil. Je sais pas ce que tu as vu mais elle est sortie après moi et à jouer les pots de colle. Je l'ai envoyé promener, je t'assure, j'allais rentrer quand elle m'a agrippé le bras et m'a embrassé. Elle pas moi. T'imagine bien que je voulais pas l'embrasser…

- On aurait pas dis ça, murmura le chanteur contre la porte en bois.

- Je sais pas ce qu'on aurait dit mais je sais ce que je te dis. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je voudrais l'embrasser elle est moche, elle ressemble à rien et surtout elle n'est pas toi.

- …

- Shuichi quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes?

- Tu sais si tu ne me dis jamais rien je peux pas le savoir…

- …

- …

- … T'as raison, dit-il en se retournant à genoux devant la porte. Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois!

- …

- …

_Allez Eiri courage. Tu sais ce que tu dois dire. Ca fait très longtemps que tu n'as pas dit ces mots, mais si y'a bien une personne qui as le droit de les entendre c'est bien lui._

- Shuichi…je…je…_Allez courage_… je t'aime.

- …

Yuki c'était attendu à une autre réaction venant de la part de son amant. Or là la porte restait hermétiquement close.

_Et si c'était trop tard, et s'il ne voulait plus de moi…_

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un Shuichi en larmes.

- Répète… s'il te plait

- Shuichi…

- Répète les! Ca fait des années que j'attends ces mots tu ne peux pas les dire à une porte et faire comme si tu me les avait dit! S'il te plaît Eiri… redis les moi, à moi, murmura-t-il la voix pleine de sanglots, en se laissant tomber à genoux.

- …

Yuki devait bien admettre que c'était beaucoup plus difficile de les lui dire en face. La porte avait bien aidé.

- Shu…

Ledit Shuichi le regardait avec ses grands yeux larmoyants, sa bouche tremblante et son nez coulant.

Yuki passa une main sur son visage et effaça les larmes de sur ses délicates joues. En le voyant dans cet état, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour tomber sur quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer autant. Comment cet ange pouvait être amoureux de lui, le plus grand des insensibles et des idiots. Il lui avait fait de la peine un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant il était toujours là. Oui si quelqu'un méritait bien ces mots c'était bien lui.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et lui dit enfin les mots qu'il rêvait t'entendre.

- …Je t'aime Shuichi, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Et là, la réaction qu'il espérait arriva. Son Shu-chan lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa passionnément, amoureusement et avec une infinie douceur.

Qu'il était bon d'embrasser Shuichi.

D'une impulsion soudaine, le chanteur les fit basculer lui et son amant à terre, où il prit un malin plaisir à lui dévorer le cou. Généralement l'écrivain était presque toujours l'instigateur de leurs moments de plaisir, mais de temps en temps le chanteur prenait le dessus pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux.

Shuichi parsemait de multiples baiser sur la gorge de son amant descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver au premier bouton de sa chemise. Là, il commença à les défaire les uns après les autres avec une sensualité que Yuki ne lui avait vu que rarement.

Si le simple faite de lui dire ces trois mots mettait Shuichi dans cet état, le romancier se jura de faire plus souvent l'effort de lui dire.

L'écrivain ainsi délesté de sa chemise se trouva devant un bubble-gum rose avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux, qui l'espace d'une seconde lui procura de délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Mais Yuki n'était homme à rester passif. D'un mouvement de hanches savamment calculé, il retourna la situation et se retrouva allongé sur le corps de son amant.

- On reste par terre, ou on se détache quelques secondes le temps d'aller jusqu'au lit? demanda le blond

- Au lit sans pour autant se détacher, répondit son amant entre deux baisers.

Problème épineux pour le romancier: comment se levait de par terre avec un amant collé à lui en position koala?

- Shu… on va pas y arriver là

N'ayant pas envie de finir leur nuit par terre, Shuichi consentit à lâcher son amant un millième de seconde le temps que celui-ci se lève et ne le soulève à son tour en le tirant par la main.

Ainsi debout et toujours collé l'un à l'autre, les deux hommes avancèrent à l'aveuglette vers leur lit. Tout en marchant Yuki réussit à enlever son T-shirt à Shuichi, non sans quelques grognements de désapprobation de sa part d'être ainsi arraché aux lèvres de son blond.

Lorsque les genoux de Yuki touchèrent le bord du lit, il se retourna et s'y laissa tomber avec Shuichi dans les bras. Là dans la foulée il réussit à ôter le pantalon du décoloré sans que celui-ci n'y prête attention. Lorsque Shuichi remarqua qu'il se trouvait déjà en sous vêtement il se dit que son amant était quand même vachement doué. Il n'avait presque rien remarqué.

Par contre ce qu'il vit tout de suite, c'est que son amant portait encore trop de vêtements.

De ses graciles mains il entreprit de déposséder son amant de son pantalon. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser comme un affamé, il descendit ni vu ni connues ses mains vers la fermeture éclair de son homme. Une petite claque sur cette vilaine main, vint le stopper dans sa tentative. Avec un regard étonné, le chanteur regarda son amant.

Celui-ci tout sourire, se releva et enleva de lui-même son pantalon, laissant découvrir au jeune homme le faite qu'il ne portait rien en dessous.

Sous le regard appréciateur et gourmand du décoloré, le romancier se rallongea sur son amant.

De ses habiles mains, il caressa le cou fin du jeune homme, remontant à la base de sa nuque, laissant ses doigts s'entortiller joyeusement dans les mèches roses. Elles redescendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale envoyant de délicieux frissons dans le jeune corps l'emmenant inexorablement à se perdre dans les limbes d'un plaisir sans nom.

Elles revinrent taquiner les flancs du chanteur passant sur l'aine si délicate et qui attendait que l'on s'occupe d'elle. A la fois coquines et câlines, elles remontèrent harceler les bourgeons de chair déjà durcis d'anticipation. A ces mains vinrent s'ajouter une langue curieuse qui créa de nouvelles sensations exquises, faisant toujours un peu plus gémir le musicien.

Les soupirs de Shuichi étaient le puissant des aphrodisiaques pour le blond, toujours à exciter un peu plus ses sens, toujours à l'encourager à faire un peu plus… Il n'en fallait généralement pas plus pour rendre dingue le blond.

Yuki toujours un peu plus enhardi par les gémissements de son compagnon descendit sa langue taquine plus bas, beaucoup plus bas avec l'espoir d'entendre encore plus, si c'était possible, son Shû-chan crier de plaisir.

A peine avait-il commencé sa descente que la respiration du chanteur se fit plus erratique, plus saccadée. Lorsqu'il arriva en terre promise, Shuichi avait comme cessé de respirer, attendant le bon vouloir de son amant.

Celui-ci délicatement et avec une lenteur toute calculée décida de s'en occuper. D'une main experte il le délesta de son caleçon et commença par donner de petits coups de langue afin de l'exciter encore plus. Puis il s'attaqua au gland turgescent prêt à tout moment à exploser.

- Eiri…. s'il te plaît, supplia Shuichi en mouvant ses hanches dans l'espoir d'en avoir toujours plus

Le romancier ne répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard gourmand. Yeux dans les yeux, Shuichi vit Yuki s'abaisser lentement et le prendre entièrement en bouche. Comme hypnotisé, le chanteur ne pouvait que fixer son amant, totalement perdu dans le doré de ses yeux. Il voyait la tête blonde qu'il aimait tant, monter et descendre avec grande application le long de son membre, l'envoyant toujours un peu plus vers l'extase. Le romancier décidemment très câlin aujourd'hui succomba aux gémissements de son amant, et avec une pression un peu plus appuyée que les autres lui fit voir le nirvana.

Les yeux clos, totalement perdu dans son plaisir, Shuichi ne senti pas son amant remonter vers lui et lui capturer les lèvres avec tendresse.

La vision d'un Shuichi alangui sur le lit l'excita encore plus. Il avait le chanteur à porter de main, près à le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais encore une fois, tout ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, c'était entendre son Shû-chan crier de plaisir.

Yuki fit glisser une de ses mains dans le dos du chanteur, le gratifiant au passage d'une caresse qui le fit soupirer de contentement, et descendit jusqu'aux fesses rebondie à souhait. Là tout en embrassant son compagnon, il le prépara à le recevoir. Le blond ne voulait pas voir les larmes inondait les beaux yeux violines.

Shuichi, en mouvant ses hanches avec harmonie, lui fit comprendre qu'il était près et que surtout qu'il n'attendait plus que lui. Dans ses moments là d'un simple regard ils se comprenaient à merveille. Shuichi écarta ses jambes dans une position totalement indécente mais si excitante que Yuki en profita pour le pénétrer avec une délicatesse qu'il n'avait jamais eut auparavant.

Posséder Shuichi était un véritable bonheur.

Le chanteur était si étroit, si chaud et si accueillant que Yuki ne se sentait entier qu'en lui. Chaque courbes épousaient un creux, chaque caresses en engendraient une nouvelle… Les deux hommes ainsi unis l'un à l'autre se créaient un monde rien qu'à eux. Un monde où les mouvements du blond donnaient naissance aux gémissements du décoloré. Un monde où rien à par l'autre n'existait.

Les va et viens se firent plus langoureux, plus profonds, plus sensuels touchant à chaque coups ce point si sensible qui faisait s'arquer un peu plus le chanteur, jusqu'au paroxysme de leur danse enflammée.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes atteignirent le plus époustouflant orgasme qu'ils n'aient eu ensemble. Pour une fois tous deux étaient aussi bien connecté physiquement que psychiquement.

Yuki embrassa amoureusement son Shû-chan, il n'avait plus honte de se le dire. Après avoir faillit le perdre, il ne voulait plus fermer les yeux.

Il aimait sa tête de linotte un point c'est tout.

A SUIVRE

Le 06/02/08

* * *

(1) J'ai du chercher son âge parce que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr. Mais 22 ans je trouve que ça fait un peu jeune! Je le voyais un peu plus vieux peut être 25.

* * *

Commentaure de fin :

Je sais pas vous mais c'est le chapitre que j'attendais le plus. Je l'ai écrit avec un réel plaisir d'ailleurs le temps d'attente très court le confirme!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus autant qu'à moi.

Biz à la prochaine

Shmi


	9. Lundi 2

* * *

8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

**_Source_** : Gravitation

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Yuki x Shuichi

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : "_italique pensées des personnages"_

L'écriture de ce chapitre a été un peu plus longue que prévu mais il est là!! Alors on va faire court (en plus j'ai pas d'idée sur un quelconque blablatage idiot de ma part) :

BONNE LECTURE!!

A oui finalement j'ai quand même un truc à vous dire MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS elles me font toujours trèèèèèèèèès plaisir.

Allez fini les idioties je me tais et je vous laisse savourer...

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Lundi

Chaud

Très chaud

Yuki se réveilla ce matin là à cause de la chaleur qui régnait autour de lui. Il ouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussitôt. Il avait visiblement oublié de fermer les lourdes tentures hier soir.

Il faut dire qu'hier soir il avait eu d'autres préoccupations. Et sa préoccupation principale était là en train de dormir comme un bienheureux sur son torse créant ainsi cette chaleur quasi insupportable.

Ré-ouvrant précautionneusement l'œil, le romancier tomba sur la touffe rose bonbon de son amant. Et dire qu'il avait faillit le perdre. Inconsciemment à cette pensée le blond serra ces bras autour du corps fin, laissant une de ces mains remonter en une douce caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir sa course dans la masse éthéré des ses cheveux.

Lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il avait besoin de lui. Il osait enfin se l'avouer maintenant, après hier soir il était sûr d'une chose : Shuichi était bien plus important que tous les Yuki Kitasawa du monde.

Il se souvenait encore de la magistrale claque que lui avait mis le chanteur. Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué ce n'était pas tant la gifle en elle-même mais la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Pas qu'il n'ait eu tellement mal à sa joue, non, il avait eu mal à son cœur. Et ça c'était une première pour lui.

Son cœur de glace avait fondu grâce au jeune homme et, il le lui avait mis en pièce. Mais heureusement tout c'était bien fini. C'est fou l'effet que trois simples mots avaient eut.

Il avait pendant longtemps refusé de les lui dire, ne voulant pas trop s'attacher au jeune homme, mais hier soir ils avaient été indispensables pour le garder. Et l'écrivain devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient moins difficiles à dire que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

Le faite que ce soit Shuichi en face de lui, avait vraiment simplifié les choses. Il ne se voyait pas les dire à un autre, mais pour le chanteur tout lui était possible. Et puis voir son adorable frimousse éclairé d'un immense sourire valait bien tous les mots du monde.

Oui, en étant tout à fait honnête il avait pris plaisir à lui dire. Ne l'avait-il pas assez fait languir comme ça ??

Perdu dans ses pensées, le romancier s'amusait à entortiller ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Il ne vit pas alors deux orbes violines s'ouvrirent et le regardaient amoureusement.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que l'écrivain sentit poser sur lui un regard brûlant. Détournant enfin ses yeux du vide où ils étaient fixés, Yuki posa finalement son attention sur le jeune homme allongé à côté lui.

Voyant le regard enamouré de son Shû-chan, il lui fit un tendre sourire qui fit littéralement fondre le chanteur.

- Bonjour, murmura le blond

- B'njour, lui répondit la petite voix de son amant.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui… mais pas assez, taquina-t-il sa moitié

- Pauvre de toi… il va falloir garder la chambre toute la journée pour se reposer.

- Je crois que ce sera le minimum

- Je crois aussi, confirma le romancier

Tout en parlant il baissa sa tête, permettant à leurs lèvres d'entrer en contact. Le baiser fut doux et tendre à la fois, à milles lieus de leur baisers habituels. Ce qui était loin de déplaire à Shuichi.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu l'embrassais hier soir.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'elle n'était rien pour moi, qu'elle ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville ?

- C'est vrai, mais vous voir vous embrasser ça m'a fait vraiment mal…

- Je sais

- Je t'aime tellement Eiri

- Je sais aussi

- Tu ne me les diras plus, n'est ce pas…ces mots ?

- Lesquels ?

- Je t'aime, idiot

- … moi aussi.

Ce n'était peut être pas les mots que Shuichi souhaitait encore et encore et encore entendre, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Début qui fit agrandir son sourire.

- C'est nouveau ça

- Oui, tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… Laisse-moi du temps, et je suis sûr que je finirais par arriver à les dire aussi facilement que toi.

- Je veux pas que tu me les dises tout le temps, je veux juste que tu me les dises de temps en temps. Parce que les rares fois où tu me le diras et bien ça aura encore plus de valeur.

- Une fois de temps en temps ??

Shuichi secoua sa tête de façon affirmative, se rendant encore plus craquant aux yeux de Yuki.

- D'accord, de temps en temps alors.

- Oui, confirma le jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement où se mélangeait tendresse et passion sans aucune retenue.

Shuichi rampa sur le corps de son amant pour se mettre à la hauteur de celui-ci, ses lèvres toujours soudé à celle du blond. Il glissa délicatement ses mains sur le torse de son homme lui envoyant de délicieux frissons.

Yuki n'était pas reste, ses mains malaxaient amoureusement les hanches diaphanes qui gigotaient sur lui. Visiblement la nuit dernière n'avait suffit ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Le romancier voulut inverser les positions mais le chanteur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Employant une force que Yuki ne soupçonnait pas, Shuichi réussit à se maintenir à sa place initiale.

Assis à califourchon sur son homme, le chanteur arborait un sourire triomphant. Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait les commandes de la manœuvre, au plus grand plaisir du blond. Il se frottait sensuellement contre le plaisir de son homme, le faisant ainsi prendre encore plus d'ampleur.

Le romancier n'avait jamais fait attention, mais Shuichi était passé maître en l'art de l'exciter. Le simple fait de le voir s'assit sur lui, se dandiner avec volupté, le sentir faire pression sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie, était absolument saisissant. Mais le fait que son regard soit encré continuellement dans le sien, l'emmenait inexorablement vers un état d'extase qu'il fallait au plus vite assouvir.

Shuichi était en plein dilemme. Fallait-il qu'il laisse son amant languir, comme lui-même le faisait d'habitude, ou allait-il être plus clément et le laisserait-il le posséder tout de suite ?

Comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son Shû-chan, Yuki l'attrapa par la nuque, lui administra un brûlant baiser pleins de promesses, et lui demanda :

- Comptes-tu vraiment me laisser exploser ainsi ? Ou faut-il que je sois plus persuasif et que je reprenne les commandes ?

- Humm… et bien vois-tu j'étais en train de me poser la même question ? Faut-il que je te fasse languir encore un peu comme tu le fais si bien avec moi d'habitude ? Ou devrais-je être plus clément ?

- C'est une punition pour ce que je te fais subir d'habitude ?

- Non, c'est juste que te voir aussi impatient est foutrement intéressant et surtout très excitant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de telles tendances sadiques

- J'ai eu un très bon maître.

Tout en parlant Shuichi continuait à torturer son blond d'amant. Ses mouvements de hanches se faisaient plus lascifs, massant continuellement leurs deux érections.

- Shuichi…. Gronda Yuki

- Voui ?? demanda presque innocemment le jeune homme

- Grmph !

Shuichi se mit à ricaner devant les mimiques de sa moitié. Devant le regard noir qu'il reçut il se dit que peut être, il ne faudrait pas trop l'énervé.

Finalement lui aussi à bout, il se releva et se laissa retomber sur la colonne de chair de son homme, entrainant de part et d'autre des grognements de satisfaction.

Shuichi cambré, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés se mordillant la bouche était aux yeux de Yuki l'incarnation parfaite d'un ange débauché.

Ange qui une fois en mouvement fit voir les étoiles au beau blond.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Epuisés, essoufflés, fatigués, les deux amants se retrouvèrent collés et en sueur l'un à l'autre.

Shuichi s'était laissé retomber sur le torse de son Yuki tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Chose relativement difficile, lorsque l'objet de vos fantasmes et collé à vous et vous caresse de façon distraite, mais terriblement excitante, le dos.

Les moments coquins avec Shuichi avaient toujours été excellents, mais Yuki devait bien le reconnaître, entre hier soir et ce matin ils étaient passés de excellents à extraordinaires.

Une véritable connexion existait à présent entre eux. Cela faisait cliché, pensa le romancier, mais c'était véritablement ce qui ce passait, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots. Jamais au grand jamais Yuki n'aurait cru un jour cela possible avec quelqu'un.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l'estomac sur pattes qui lui servait d'amant émit un borborygme ressemblant vaguement à un « J'ai faim ».

- Tu ne penses qu'à manger ma parole ?

- C'est pas ma faute ! Une certaine personne n'arrête pas de m'épuisé depuis hier soir…

- Et là maintenant tout de suite c'était ma faute aussi ?

- Voui ! Fallait pas me regarder comme ça !

- Comme quoi ?

Shuichi se rapprocha de son Yuki et lui murmura à l'oreille comme si ce qu'il allait lui dire était un secret ardemment défendu.

- Amoureusement, répondit-il.

Eiri ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant son ange débauché dans les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence confortable où chacun se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre.

Finalement Yuki se leva, toujours sans un mot, pour aller prendre le combiné téléphonique et par la même commander de quoi sustenter l'estomac de sa moitié.

Durant toute la conversation, l'écrivain avait encré son regard dans les yeux de son amant qui attendait autre chose.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa commande, il raccrocha, prit son paquet de cigarette, et se posa sur le bord de la table, toujours en regardant son homme.

Il alluma sa cigarette, tira une première bouffé et dit comme si la conversation n'avait jamais été interrompue :

- Peut être bien, oui.

Shuichi ne répondit pas trop heureux qu'il était. Il arborait seulement un immense sourire qui valait toutes les réponses pour Yuki.

Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi entre douceur et tendresse. Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi toute la journée si Shuichi n'avait pas parlé de choses qui fâchent.

- Dis Yuki, tu crois que tout à l'heure on pourrait sortir un peu ?

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais bien avec moi dans ce lit !

- Mais j'y suis très bien ! N'en doute pas ! … C'est juste que vers 14h Tôji s'en va et j'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir.

- QUOI !!IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION?? Tu te rends compte j'espère que si tu vas le voir tu risque de la voir elle ?

- Mais je veux pas la voir elle, je veux juste dire au revoir à Tôji, c'est pas pareil !

- Il nous a assez pompé l'air ce gamin, pas la peine d'adieux.

- Yuki t'es méchant ! Il a rien fait lui c'est pas sa faute !

En colère Shuichi se retourna sur le côté inverse à son amour et se mit à bouder.

Comment en étaient-ils passés de "amants fou amoureux" à "amant se faisant la gueule" en quelques secondes, se demanda l'écrivain ?

N'ayant pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec celui qu'il aimait le blond du faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour se faire pardonner. Et bien sur le fait d'aller dire au revoir au gamin était une condition sine quoi non.

C'est à cause de cela que le romancier se trouva à 14h dans le hall de l'hôtel à attendre la venue de cet horripilant gamin. Il va sans dire que le dit romancier faisait la gueule. Il aurait préféré, lui, garder la chambre et continuer à faire pleins de cochonneries à son amant.

- Ne boude pas comme ça, on aura tout le temps après ! lui répliqua son amant en le voyant faire la gueule.

- Ouais ouais, mais sache qu'après je n'aurais peut être plus envie, bouda celui-ci

- Alors il sera en mon devoir de trouver ce qui pourrait bien de redonner l'envie…

- Ca risque d'être dur

- J'espère bien !

- …

- …

- Depuis quand étais devenu aussi pervers que ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu un très bon professeur…

- J'ai hâte de voir ça

- J'ai hâte de te le montrer

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

- Dis moi, tu n'es pas légèrement agacé de laisser partir cette femme en croyant qu'elle a réussi à nous séparé ? Personnellement je m'en voudrais si elle le croyait vraiment.

- En plus d'être devenu pervers tu es aussi devenu manipulateur et retord.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai vraiment eu un très très bon professeur. Il serait dommage qu'elle se fasse des idées.

Shuichi se retourna vers son amant un immense sourire aux lèvres. Derrière cette tignasse rose se cachait donc un fin conspirateur. Néanmoins, Yuki se doutait qu'il agissait ainsi uniquement parce que lui-même était impliqué, Shuichi étant une vraie tête de linotte exception faite lorsqu'il s'agissait de son couple.

Shuichi voulait donc s'amuser avec cette femme ? Et bien Yuki allait s'en donner aussi à cœur joie lui aussi.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes dans le grand hall d'entrée de l'hôtel quand, tout à coups, Yuki les repéra de loin. Cela ne fut pas bien difficile. Izumi criait sur son fils alors que celui-ci tirait tristement sa petite valise. Pour peu l'écrivain en aurait appelé les services sociaux.

La dispute entre mère et fils s'arrêta nette lorsque tous deux virent les deux hommes. Tôji retrouva son immense sourire et accouru vers Shuichi trop content de le revoir une dernière fois avant son départ. Izumi, elle, balança sa longue chevelure en arrière, bomba sa poitrine et s'avança vers Yuki d'un pas conquérant, espérant dans une ultime tentative de séduire le beau blond.

- Shuichi, chuis trop content de te voir avant de partir ! s'exclama le plus jeune

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, répondit le chanteur avec un sourire. Après tout on risque de ne plus jamais se revoir. Il fallait bien qu'on se dise au revoir.

- Tu crois qu'on se reverra plus ? C'est trop triste.

- Tu sais Tokyo est une très grande ville, en plus lorsque j'y serais j'aurais pleins de choses à faire… Et si je ne les fait pas je risque de recevoir une balle perdue ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter, même si la vérité n'était pas loin.

- Une balle ? demanda le garçon sur un ton étonné.

- Oui, mais disons que c'est une longue histoire. Oublie ça !

L'enfant le regardait perplexe, mais ne rajouta rien. Cette histoire de balle semblait trop bizarre.

Pendant que Shuichi et Tôji discutait joyeusement, Izumi ne lâchait pas l'écrivain du regard et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. La jeune femme espérait trouver dans le regard du beau blond un quelconque signe lui prouvant que la soirée entre les deux hommes c'étaient mal fini. Elle espérait de ce fait pouvoir le revoir tout à loisir lorsqu'ils seraient tous de retour à Tokyo.

Mais le romancier avait un micro sourire aux lèvres qui voulait dire tout sauf ce qu'espérait la jeune femme.

- Quel dommage que vous partiez tous les deux, n'est ce pas Izumi-san ? demanda le chanteur avec une petite voix guillerette.

- Oui effectivement, répondit-elle.

- Mais d'un autre côté aujourd'hui on devait aller au zoo et très franchement je ne m'en sens pas la force.

- Vous êtes malade Shuichi-kun ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh non non, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Voyez vous on a beaucoup _discuté_ hier soir tous les deux. Ca a été très _long_. Mais grâce à vous je suis on ne peut plus heureux ! Au fait merci Izumi-san.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de son amant, Yuki passa très possessivement un bras autour de la taille de son chanteur.

La secrétaire les regarda tous les deux bouche-bé ne s'attendant visiblement pas à un tel retournement de situation après les avoir vu partir hier soir en colère. Mais tout ce que pu dire le musicien ne fut pas autant significatif que ce bras passé autour de lui par le blond qu'elle espérait faire sien. Comment avait-elle pu perdre face à un tel gamin ? Elle qui avait tout pour plaire !

Voyant que la jeune femme allait répliquer quelque chose, Yuki la devança.

- Shuichi, Tôji allaient donc appeler un taxi, on vous rejoint.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à avancer vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

- Ca fait mal n'est ce pas ? Croire que l'on peut avoir quelqu'un rien qu'avec des œillades est très présomptueux, surtout pour vous. Quand comprendrez-vous tous autant que vous êtes, que je suis bien avec lui, qu'il est ce qu'il me faut ? Vous y avez cru, vous êtes tombé sous le charme d'une image en papier glacé mais vous n'avez jamais cherché à voire plus loin. Lui si, et c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Ca et son adorable petit cul évidemment! Alors maintenant vous allez suivre votre fils sans faire d'esclandres, sans faire de crises, vous allez monter dans ce taxi et disparaître au plus vite. Je ne veux plus voir. Faites ce que je dis sinon vous risquez de le regretter. Je peux être très médisant quand je le veux.

Il se retourna et planta là la jeune femme qui n'en revenait pas de s'être fait larguer de la sorte.

L'écrivain rejoignit son amant sur le parvis de l'hôtel, et attendit la jeune femme. Celle-ci relativement remise de son choc, affichait un sourire figé et contrit. Le taxi n'attendant plus qu'elle, elle posa sa valise dans le coffre et rentra dans la voiture sans un regard en arrière.

Son fils, qui salua une dernière fois les deux hommes, fut rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère visiblement impatiente de partir de cet endroit.

La portière claqua emmenant avec elle la secrétaire et son fils.

- Et bien enfin seul! J'ai cru qu'on s'en débarrasserait jamais, dit l'écrivain

- Hum, je suis quand même un peu triste pour Tôji, il avait l'air si malheureux.

- Bof en s'en fout

- Yuki c'est méchant de dire ça!

- Seulement réaliste. Bon on fait quoi? T'es vraiment fatigué ou bien…

- Mon cher Eiri sache que tu as déjà fait bien pire en une seule nuit. Et non je ne suis pas fatigué.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop me chercher Shuichi… j'ai encore quelques réserves…

- J'espère bien! Mais pas maintenant, je voudrais qu'on aille au Cap Manzamo

- Où ça?

- Au cap Manzamo, c'est un grand promontoire calcaire d'où on a une vue magnifique!! Que ça va être romantique!

- Super…

- Un peu plus d'entrain veux tu? Dois je te rappeler ce qui c'est passé hier soir?

- C'est bon pas la peine, ma joue s'en souvient encore.

- Parfait ! Alors allons chercher nos affaires et on y va!

Les deux hommes regagnèrent leur chambre et prirent leur sac. Après tout les vacances n'étaient pas encore finies, elles allaient être juste plus calme sans les deux autres.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shuichi marchait d'un bon pas, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il avait chaud mais en aucuns cas il aurait changé sa place avec un autre. Il était enfin seul avec son Yuki d'amour et comptait bien en profiter.

Leur promenade les mena vers un immense promontoire calcaire : le cap Manzamo.

Le chanteur était euphorique. La vue qui s'offrait à lui était magnifique. De côté le pic rocheux semblait comme troué par l'érosion de la marée. Shuichi s'amusa à le comparer à ce fromage français, plein de trous que lui avait fait goûter Ryûchi, dans l'une de ses périodes « pro – cultures étrangères». (1)

Mais de face la pointe rocailleuse ressemblait à un vaste plateau où visiblement se promenaient tous les amoureux en vacances.

Ne laissant pas le temps à sa moitié de réagir, le plus jeune attrapa la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers le bord du plateau.

- Baka ! Qu'est ce que tu fous tu veux te jeter par-dessus bord ? demanda un blond en colère.

- Mais non, je veux juste une photo de toi et moi près du bord avec en arrière plan la mer et les autres rochers.

- Mais bien sur, et tu crois que je vais être d'accord. Comme si on n'était pas photographiés assez souvent comme ça !

- Mais là c'est pas pareil ! C'est pour notre album photo personnel.

- C'est pareil une photo reste une photo.

- Allez joue pas les rabats joie

- Je ne suis pas un rabat joie

- Alors fais cette photo avec moi comme ça tu ne m'entendras plus râler.

Mais chose qu'ignorer le chanteur, cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps que le romancier aimait bien entendre râler son homme. Ca voulait dire que Shuichi allait bien, un peut comme le faite qu'il n'arrête jamais de parler.

- D'accord d'accord, je capitule trouve quelqu'un et on fera cette photo vu que visiblement je ne peux pas mis soustraire.

Ravi comme un paon, le chanteur se dépêcha de trouver quelqu'un avant que son Yuki ne change d'avis. La chose fut assez aisée, vu que tout le monde chercher une tierce personne pour l'aider à se faire photographier avec son ou sa chérie. Une petite entraide plus tard et deux couples partaient heureux d'avoir pu se faire photographier devant ce sublime paysage.

- Dis mon Yuki, on va s'asseoir un moment près du bord ? J'ai envie de faire pendre mes pieds dans le vide.

- Pour que tu finisses en bas ? Non merci

- C'est bon je vais être prudent, en plus tu seras là pour me protéger.

- Si tu crois que je vais sauter pour te récupérer tu te trompes

- Méchant !! Ben j'y vais quand même

Se doutant que même en faisant attention, son amant finirai par ne serait ce que s'égratigner un genoux, le romancier n'eut plus que le choix de le suivre.

Shuichi se trouva un petit coin tranquille à l'écart des autres touristes et s'assit au bord du précipice. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et admit que son amant n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tort. C'était tout de même très très haut. Se reculant prudemment, pour n'avoir finalement que le bout des pieds dans le vite, il s'aperçut que son homme arrivait.

Sans un mot Yuki s'assit à ses côtés et contempla le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, le chanteur se rapprocha de son homme, pour finir coller à lui en sécurité contre son torse. Eiri, pour une fois, ne dit rien, il préférait un moment de calme avec son ange, plutôt qu'une énième phrase du style " je te l'avais bien dit".

- Dis Yuki tu ne trouve pas ça joli ?

- Oui, c'est un très beau paysage de carte postale.

- On devrait faire une photo tous les deux assis là – devant le regard noir de son amant il s'empressa de rajouter – ou peut être pas. Après tout on a assez !... Mais disons que ça aurait été de bon ton avec le nom de l'endroit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien j'ai lu que Manzamo voulait dire "10 000 hommes assis" donc une photo assis ensemble ça aurait été sympa. Mais bon…

- Arrête tes yeux de chien battu et donne moi ton appareil.

Obéissant, Shuichi lui confia son précieux objectif avec tous leurs souvenirs de vacances dedans.

Yuki se colla un peu plus à son amant, tendit le bras et prit la photo telle quelle.

- Voila c'est fait

- Mais… elle est de travers… et puis on voit pas qu'on est assis.

- Peut être mais je la trouve très sympa comme ça

- Ouais peut être…

Tout de même déçu, le musicien se retourna pour contempler la mer. Exaspéré de ne pas voir son ange sourire, Yuki se résigna une fois de plus et se leva pour trouver une bonne âme qui voudrait bien les photographier tous les deux assis.

La bonne âme en question ne fut guère plus difficile à trouver que la première, et c'est donc un Shuichi tout sourire qui se tenait dorénavant collé contre le torse de son amant.

De paisibles minutes passèrent où aucuns des deux ne parlaient. Le silence les entourant leur suffisait.

Le calme ambiant était propice à la réflexion. Si pour le chanteur le simple fait d'être collé à son amant tranquillisait son énergique esprit, le romancier, lui, laissa vagabonder ses pensées.

Il devait bien le reconnaître, il était bien, assis là avec son Shû-chan contre lui, profitant de la fin de ses vacances bien méritées.

Dire qu'il avait failli le perdre hier soir, et pour du bon cet fois ci! Jamais il le l'avait vu dans un tel état d'énervement. Une vraie furie. Et avec la main leste en plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son Shuichi pouvait avoir autant de poigne et de rage pour lui mettre une telle claque. Le romancier d'ailleurs se promis de ne jamais oublier ce détail. Un Shuichi vraiment en colère pouvait faire mal. Très mal.

Tout à ses pensées il laissa vagabonder son regard vers les autres couples qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

Des dizaines et des dizaines des personnes étaient assis là en couples, se tenant tendrement la main, assis l'un contre l'autre, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre… il y avait même un couple allongé dans un petit carré d'herbe en train de se reposer en admirant le paysage.

Yuki se dit que finalement eux deux ne paraissaient pas si incongrus que ça dans un tel endroit.

Le soleil tapait fort en cet après-midi, et Eiri commençait à mourir de soif.

- Shuichi, je vais acheter de quoi boire. Tu veux quelque chose?

- Je veux bien à boire moi aussi. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Non c'est bon reste là, j'y vais, dit-il en s'éloignant déjà

- Merci mon Eiri, revient vite, lui cria le chanteur en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Ok niveau discrétion ils pouvaient faire mieux, mais Yuki devait bien avouer que le simple fait d'entendre son Shuichi lui dire de vite revenir lui plaisait énormément. Quelqu'un l'attendait enfin.

Il trouva facilement un vendeur ambulant à qui il acheta deux bouteilles d'eau pour son bubble-gum et lui-même. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour rejoindre son amant, son regard fut attiré par une petite échoppe vendant tous pleins de babioles destinée aux touristes.

Son regard fut attiré plus précisément par tout un tas de bagues en verre aux couleurs chatoyantes. Elles étaient assez simples dans leur forme, un simple anneau, mais leurs couleurs faisaient que l'on était irrémédiablement attiré vers elles.

Des bleues azurs, des rouges carmins, des vertes émeraudes, des jaunes poussins, des violettes améthystes… toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Yuki en pris une en main et la fixa avec attention.

_Je suis sûr que ça plairait à mon baka ça!_

Ce trouvant trop romantique pour le coup, il allait la reposer lorsque le vendeur s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Je suis sûr que cette bague fera plaisir à votre petite amie!

- …

- En plus la violette est souvent la couleur que préfèrent les jeunes femmes… Où est cette charmante demoiselle que nous lui essayons cette bague pour la taille? Demanda le vendeur avec le sourire "j'ai piégé un touriste de plus" sur les lèvres.

Pensant à la "charmante demoiselle" en question le romancier répondit :

- Il est resté assis plus loin.

- Ah bien, rétorqua le vendeur avec le sourire figé de celui qui avait compris.

- Je vais prendre celle-ci, je suis sûre qu'elle lui ira – puis sur le ton de la confidence il rajouta – je connais bien ses délicieuses mains – histoire de le déstabilisé un peu plus.

- Ah d'accord… ça …ça vous fera 850 yens (2)

L'écrivain paya son achat, prit le petit sachet que lui tendait le vendeur et reparti en direction de la falaise.

Son chanteur d'amant l'attendait sagement là où il l'avait laissé. Assis, appuyé sur ses bras tendu en arrière il laissait le soleil lui léché la peau, les pieds se balançant finalement dans le vide.

Un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, le blond se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa, sur son cou, la bouteille d'eau glacée qu'il avait ramené avec lui.

- Eh! C'est froid! S'exclama le chanteur en sursautant. En plus tu m'as fichu la trouille!

- Désolé mais c'était trop tentant, répondit Yuki un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ebahi par la réponse, mais surtout par ce si rare sourire, Shuichi ne trouva rien à redire. Son homme se rassit à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était, surprenant encore plus le chanteur.

Ce dernier s'était attendu à devoir partir dès le retour de son amant, celui-ci n'aimant guère les grandes démonstrations de sentiments en public. Alors quand il s'était rassit, prolongeant par là le doux moment qu'ils passaient, il n'en revint pas.

Yuki, son Yuki acceptait de passer encore un moment au calme rien que tous les deux. Oubliant les centaines de personnes autour d'eux qui se prélassaient elles aussi au soleil, le chanteur se colla de nouveau à son amour, appréciant la proximité de leur deux corps.

Tout en étant appuyé contre son chanteur, Yuki caressa distraitement la bague dans sa poche.

La question que le blond se posait n'était pas de savoir pourquoi il l'avait acheté mais plutôt de savoir quand il allait lui donner. Parce que s'il avait admis que le simple fait de voir sourire son Shuichi le comblé, il n'était pas sûr que recevoir un Shuichi extatique d'avoir eut un cadeau de sa part, dans ses bras en plein milieu d'une foule de badauds, bien que cela lui aurait fait plaisir, n'aurait pas été dés plus discret.

Non il faudrait un endroit calme et isolé, histoire de profiter au maximum du chanteur qui voudrait très certainement le remercier à sa façon.

Qu'il adorait les remerciements du chanteur.

Fort de cette décision le romancier proposa à son compagnon de partir du Cap Manzamo pour aller se balader.

Shuichi tout heureux que son Yuki veuille "aller se balader" avec lui, accepta avec joie.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes main dans la main se mirent à flâner à droite à gauche comme n'importe quel petit couple.

Le chanteur en profita pour finir complètement l'achat de ses cadeaux souvenirs. Il n'avait rien ramené à ses parents! Un détour par un marchand qui vendait de superbes Laques plus tard, dont Okinawa était le fer de lance, c'est un Shuichi heureux qui se laissa volontiers guider vers le petit jardin qu'ils avaient trouvé près de leur hôtel.

Enfin seul au monde comme dirait Shuichi, Yuki se décida à offrir la bague qu'il lui avait acheté.

- Voilà, je voulais qu'on vienne ici pour que je puisse te donner ceci tranquillement, dit-il légèrement nerveux.

- Quoi c'est pour moi? Qu'est ce que c'est? Tu m'as acheté quelque chose mon Yuki d'amour?

Le "Yuki d'amour" en question se dit qu'il avait bien eu raison d'attendre pour lui donner cette bague puisque Shuichi devenait extatique.

- C'est juste… pas grand-chose en fait… je l'ai vu et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir… alors voilà.

Il sortit son petit présent de sa poche et le tendit à son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit le petit paquet et s'extasia sur son contenu.

- Woaw… elle est vraiment trop belle cette bague.

Il essaya de la glisser à son majeur mais n'y arriva pas.

- Oh non! Elle est trop petite. Tu crois que si on retourne voir le vendeur il nous l'échangera, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. Je veux porter cette bague!!

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas le bon doigt. Je connais tes mains par cœur, je ne me serais pas autant planté. Donne voir…Tiens tu vois que j'avais raison, répondit-il en lui enfilant la bague.

- Mais… Eiri… elle… elle est à mon annulaire gauche…

- Je sais… c'est en attendant d'en avoir une vraie.

Pour une fois Shuichi resta muet totalement surpris, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose sans y parvenir.

Si Yuki s'était attendu à une réaction, ce n'était pas celle là. Il était totalement désarçonné.

- Euh… si tu veux pas je… euh… je comprendrais… je suis pas dès plus facile à vivre… alors je humph…

Shuichi venait de lui sauter dessus, les renversant tous les deux sur le banc, et l'embrassait avec fougue.

"Ah qu'en même, enfin une réaction qui lui ressemble"

Ils s'embrasèrent jusqu'à manquer d'air et c'est à contre cœur que Shuichi lâcha son Yuki d'amour.

- Comment tu peux croire que je ne voudrais pas t'épouser? Tu sais très bien que j'en rêve!

- Ta réaction n'était guère des plus encourageante.

- Tu plaisantes! Yuki, le grand Yuki, me dis qui m'aime hier soir et me propose de l'épouser aujourd'hui. Y'a de quoi être étonné non?

Yuki ne répondit pas. Son bubble-gum rose avait raison, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'être si romantique, si fleure bleue. Mais après tout si c'était pour Shuichi il pouvait bien le faire, non?

Le chanteur toujours allongé sur son compagnon, se releva et s'installa à califourchon sur son blond d'amant.

- Dis Eiri… tu ne voudrais pas me poser la question?

Devant l'air vraiment étonné et totalement perdu de son petit ami, Shuichi rajouta :

- Oui, tu sais… celle qui va avec cette bague, rajouta-t-il en lui montrant cette dernière, s'il te plait Eiriiii….

D'habitude voir le chanteur avec cette moue contrite limite aux bords des larmes satisfaisait le côté sadique de l'écrivain. Mais il s'était aperçu que depuis quelque temps déjà ce n'était plus le cas.

Comme aujourd'hui, comme hier soir.

Alors voulant faire retrouver le sourire à son Shû-chan, le romancier se releva, gardant son chanteur sur les genoux et prononça la phrase magique.

- Shuichi veux-tu m'épouser?

Le sourire éclatant du chanteur aurait pu éclairer toute une ville. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête trop ému pour arriver à dire quoique se soient d'autre, les larmes menaçant de tomber.

- Mon idiot, ajouta Yuki un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son, maintenant, fiancé et se rallongea avec lui sur le banc.

"Oui, définitivement, qu'ils étaient bons les remerciements du chanteur".

A SUIVRE

Le 02/08/08

* * *

(1) 850 Yen japonais 5.01985 Euro

(2) Tout le monde aura reconnu notre bon vieux gruyère? C'est bien vous suivez !

Commentaire de fin :

Alors voila j'espère que ça vous aura plus parce que ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre!

Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux à la fin. Yuki c'est enfin complétement dégelé. Il était tant!!

Par contre grande nouvelle : le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! snif toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin. Et pour ceux ou celles qui se le demande : non pas de mariage! Le dernier chapitre sera plus court il servira d'épilogue.

Merci encore pour vos review elles me font chaud au coeur!!


	10. Mardi 2

8 jours, 7 nuits : Vacances à Okinawa

_**Source**_ : Gravitation

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Yuki x Shuichi

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

_**Note**_ : _italique = pensées des personnages_

Et bien voilà nous y sommes. Voici venir le dernier chapitre de ma fic sur Gravitation!

Tout d'abord je tiens à TOUS vous remercier pour votre soutien indéfectible. Vous êtes des lecteurs adorables, surtout quand on regard depuis quand j'ai commencé cette fic…

Petit récapitulatif des faits :

Chapitre 1 : 5 pages 19/12/05

Chapitre 2 : 12 pages 22/01/06 + 1 mois d'attente - correct

Chapitre 3 : 14 pages 30/03/06 + 2 mois d'attente encore correct

Chapitre 4 : 16 pages 03/08/06 + 5 mois d'attente plus vraiment correct

Chapitre 5 : 15 pages 09/03/07 + 7 mois PAS DU TOUT correct !!

Chapitre 6 : 16 pages 23/08/07 + 5 mois d'attente plus vraiment correct aussi

Chapitre 7 : 20 pages 22/12/07 + 4 mois d'attente - pareil, plus vraiment correct

Chapitre 8 : 21 pages 06/02/08 + 2 mois d'attente - correct

Chapitre 9 : 14 pages 02/08/08 + 6 mois d'attente pareil, PAS DU TOUT correct

Chapitre 10 : 12 pages 06/11/08 + 3 mois d'attente plutôt correct

Pourtant vous êtes toujours là!! Vous êtes des lecteurs en or!!

Et pour vous remercier j'ai fait un petit effort. J'avais dit que le dernier chapitre serait aussi court que le premier, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous fasse un cadeau puisque vous attendez la fin depuis si longtemps!! Alors si vous avez bien remarqué dans le récapitulatif ce chapitre fait 12 pages Word comme le chapitre 2 et en plus il est pourvu (roulement de tambours) d'un LEMON!!!!

Je dédicace ce dernier chapitre à **Zardy**, **Celi-chan**, et **Patpat** qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews depuis le début. Mais il y a une mention spéciale à **Onarluca** qui m'a laissé une review à TOUS les chapitres. Alors un énorme merci, ce chapitre vous est dédié.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur!!

Et encore une fois merci à tous les autres pour m'avoir lu jusque ici et en espérant vous avoir encore comme lecteur pour une autre de mes fic.

Bises et BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Mardi - Epilogue

_Dring Dring Dring Dring Dring Dring_... ...

Yuki se retourna en grognant de mécontentement vers la source du bruit. Il repéra son origine et abattit sans aucune douceur sa main sur le téléphone. Dans un geste lent emprunt de sommeil, il souleva le combiné téléphonique et l'approcha de son oreille.

- Ceci est le réveil automatique. Vous avez demandé à être réveillé à 7h30. Bonne journée.

- Hum… Fais chier ! grogna Yuki

Alors que la sonnerie stridente du téléphone aurait réveillé tout un régiment son bubble-gum rose dormait toujours collé contre lui telle une sangsue.

Avec le temps Yuki avait expérimenté beaucoup de techniques différentes pour réveiller Shuichi. Mais même K avec son bazooka avait des difficultés. La seule véritable technique qui fonctionnait était celle qui en demandait le plus à Yuki.

Il fallait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de patience et de délicatesse de sa part. Or ce n'était pas vraiment deux de ses qualités premières. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient pressés par le temps.

Mais c'était vraiment la seule façon de le faire réagir.

Alors Eiri se tourna vers son amant et commença gentiment à parsemer son visage de délicats baisers. Le front, les paupières, le bout du nez, le menton, le cou, la clavicule…

Les yeux papillonnèrent doucement puis s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler deux orbes violines remplis d'amour.

- Bisou

- Quoi? Encore? Demanda Yuki, t'en as pas eu assez?

- Jamais, répondit le chanteur

Il tendit le cou et ses lèvres atterrir en douceur contre celle de son homme.

- Ca c'est un vrai baiser pour réveiller sa tendre moitié.

- "Ma tendre moitié" tu dis? "Ma diabolique moitié" ou "mon insupportable moitié" t'irais mieux.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, moi je sais que tu ne le penses pas! Répondit-il en montrant sa bague de fiançailles.

- …

Shuichi arborait un immense sourire. Sourire de la victoire. Il allait gagner cette manche.

- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche! Mais en tout cas lève toi. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on repart et il faut encore faire les valises.

Changement délibéré de sujet plus une mauvaise foi évidente, oui, Shuichi venait bien de gagner cette manche.

Avantage au chanteur.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas vraiment répondu? Dit-il taquin

- Shuichi… gronda Yuki

- Bon bon d'accord je me tais et je me lève…

D'un commun accord, et surtout parce que Yuki ne voulait plus entendre Shuichi et son cantique de la victoire, les deux hommes descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Tu te rends compte, Yuki, c'est notre dernier repas ici. C'est vraiment dommage parce que c'est vraiment très bon. Il faudra qu'on essaye de refaire ce succulent curry qu'on a mangé l'autre jour.

- Qu'on essaye?

- Oui bon d'accord que j'essaye tout seul.

- Moi vivant tu ne t'approchera plus jamais de la cuisine!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Rappelle moi combien de doigts tu t'es déjà coupé en cuisinant?

- Euh… je sais plus?

- TOUS !! Et à chaque fois c'est "Yuki j'ai mal!" "Yuki je souffre"…. Donc non c'est hors de question que tu essayes… Je le ferais.

- Merci mon Yuki d'amour!!!

Le repas se continua ainsi dans un calme reposant qu'ils n'avaient plus pu goûter depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré les deux autres.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le repas fini les deux hommes remontèrent dans leur chambre, Shuichi traînant les pieds.

- Pourquoi faut rentrer? On est bien ici!

- Shû… on dira un vrai gosse! Tout à une fin y compris les vacances. C'est pour mieux apprécier les suivantes.

- On aura d'autres vacances ensembles mon Eiri?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Et c'est méchant! Mais d'un autre côté cela veut dire que tu seras de nouveau tout à moi pendant quinze longs jours… le rêve!

- Baka! S'indigna le romancier devant le romantisme dégoulinant de son amant. Tu m'as déjà tout à toi tous les jours que nous passons ensemble, rajouta-t-il beaucoup plus bas avec le joues roses.

Le cœur de Shuichi bondit dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots de son amour. Mais au lieu de lui sauter au cou comme il avait envie de le faire, et avec surtout à cause d'un risque certain de se faire engueuler, il se contenta de lui prendre la main et de lui glisser un petit "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille.

C'est donc un Shuichi radieux qui rentra dans sa chambre… pour perdre tout de suite son sourire lorsqu'il vit l'étendu du boulot à faire.

Des fringues jonchaient le sol ici et là, une chaussure esseulée se demandait où était sa jumelle, la chemise de Yuki pendait lamentablement sur le bras d'une chaise, les draps avaient fini par terre… non vraiment hier soir ils n'y avaient pas été de mains mortes.

En plus de tout ça, les vêtements sales de la semaine s'empilaient dans un coin de la chambre, tandis que les cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés occupaient presque entièrement la table.

Shuichi leva les yeux vers son amant prêt à faire des excuses pour tout ce bazar qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui imputer, lorsque ce dernier sans un mot se dirigea droit vers les vêtements éparpillés qu'il commença à arranger.

- Euh… Laisse je vais le faire, dit le chanteur

- C'est bon je vais t'aider sinon on aura jamais fini à temps. Et puis c'est aussi un peu de ma faute, lui répondit-il en récupérant un des boxer de son amant sous le lit. C'est moi qui ait du l'envoyer valdinguer là bas.

- Certainement…

Une fois le ramassage fini, il fallait encore remplir les valises.

Yuki fit méthodiquement sa valise. Pilant les affaires propres, mettant de côté les affaires sales.

Shuichi de son côté était un peu plus brouillon. Si bien que très vite sa valise fut pleine, alors qu'il avait encore plein de chose à mettre dedans.

Il dut tout ressortir pour à nouveau tout ranger en mieux sous l'œil goguenard de son homme. Malgré tout le bon vouloir du chanteur, il arriva un moment où il dut se rendre à l'évidence : tout ne rentrerai pas dedans.

Alors avec un sourire de circonstance il se tourna vers son homme, qui lui avait fini depuis belle lurette, et lui demanda s'il voulait bien prendre dans sa valise quelque unes de ses affaires.

- Il te reste quoi à rentrer?

- Oh trois fois rien, tu vas voir…

Il lui sortit un dernier sac de linge sale et puis surtout… ces costumes qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mettre.

- C'est hors de question Shuichi! Je ne prendrais pas tes cochonneries avec moi! Alors NON! Imagine qu'on nous fasse ouvrir les valises. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on tombe sur un costume de soubrette!!

- Mais je n'ai plus de place…

- Et bien tu te débrouilles. Déjà que tu me les as refilé à l'aller sans rien me dire…

- Mais Yuki…

- NON!

- D'accord… Mais c'est quand même dommage on ne les a même pas essayés.

- Shû…

- Oui oui d'accord je me tais et je refais ma valise… Tu pourrais au moins prendre mon linge sale dans ta valise?

- Hum…

C'est ainsi que le chanteur dut refaire une troisième fois sa valise sous l'œil, cette fois-ci, attentif de son amant.

- C'est bien ça, il ne t'aura fallu que deux heures pour faire ta valise. T'es en progrès Shu… ironisa Yuki

- J'aurais fait plus vite si tu avais bien voulu prendre mais costumes.

- Shuichi! On ne va pas reprendre cette discussion!

- Oui oui c'est bon… répondit-il en faisant la moue.

- Bien puisqu'on a encore un peu de temps avant de partir pour l'aéroport, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un dernier tour?

- Hum… si tu veux…mais j'ai une meilleure idée, proposa le chanteur.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'approcha de son fiancé, passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Le baiser fut intense et fougueux. Et Shuichi ne s'arrêta pas là. Oh non! Il dévia sa bouche vers la gorge blanche de son Yuki et se mit tranquillement à suçoter la peau si fine à cet endroit.

- Shû… murmura Yuki dans un souffle. Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Ca ne se voit pas?

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, répondit le romancier revenu sur terre grâce à la réponse si ironique qu'il aurait pu lui-même la dire.

Il le prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui avant que cette bouche vorace n'atteigne son si sensible lobe d'oreille.

- Quoi! Explosa le musicien. Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui vas jouer les rabats joie aujourd'hui?

- Il faut croire… répondit Eiri en gardant son calme même s'il était étonné du comportement de son amant.

- Mais t'as dit qu'on avait le temps! Alors autant en profiter. Je pourrais mettre ma tenue de soubrette si tu veux… dit-il d'un ton aguicheur.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire : Je me fous de ce fichu costume ! En plus t'as vraiment envie de défaire encore une fois ta valise?

- Non, concéda le chanteur… mais bon, c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment besoin du costume pour continuer, Eiri…

- Effectivement.

Et sans un mot de plus Yuki prit à son tour les lèvres de Shuichi dans un puissant baiser. Les bras du chanteur s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son amant, alors que les mains de celui-ci se perdirent dans la chevelure décolorée de son fiancé.

Tout à leurs ébats, Yuki poussa doucement mais sûrement le chanteur vers le mur le plus proche. Si bien que ce dernier, plaqué contre la paroie, dut relever sa tête au maximum pour pouvoir continuer à atteindre les lèvres du blond.

Quel malheur d'être le plus petit !

Mais cette fois-ci, Shuichi ne se laissa pas faire. Il prit appuis sur les épaules de son homme et sur le mur auquel il était plaqué. Une petite impulsion et voilà que se fut autour de Yuki d'être obliger de lever la tête. Le chanteur bien installait, les jambes autour de la taille du blond, appréciait encore plus le baiser. Fini le mal de cou!

En plus la position était beaucoup plus intéressante.

En effet à peine Shuichi eut-il commencer à bouger ses hanches qu'il sentit tout l'effet qu'il faisait à son romancier. Romancier qui de son côté parsemer le cou du chanteur de baisers plus ou moins appuyés, laissant même quelque fois des marques. Tout cela envoyait inexorablement Shuichi vers le septième ciel

D'un coup d'un seul la température augmenta. Les vêtements devenaient gênants. Ils avaient envie de plus, ils voulaient plus et ils eurent plus. Eiri réussit l'exploit d'enlever le T-shirt de son amant d'une seule main, l'autre étant toujours occupé à soutenir le dit le amant sur ses hanches dos au mur.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Shuichi essaya de dévêtir lui aussi son homme mais les boutons de sa chemise étaient quelque peu récalcitrant.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Mais finalement il eut raison des solides attaches et put enfin faire glisser la chemise le long des bras musclés de Yuki.

Torse contre torse, ils pouvaient enfin savourer le contact de leur peau. Jusqu'à ce que …

_Toc Toc Toc_

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme de chambre.

- Oh mon Dieu! Excuser moi je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne. J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais personne n'a répondu, alors j'en ai conclu que la chambre était vide, vu que vous devez partir aujourd'hui. Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, dit-elle sans respirer

Et elle reparti en fermant la porte toujours plus confuse.

Les deux amoureux, eux, n'avaient pas bougé. Shuichi était toujours sur les hanches de Yuki et Yuki était toujours en train de le porter. En fait ils n'avaient rien compris. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la femme de ménage taper à la porte et ils n'avaient pas assimilé pourquoi elle était parti aussi vite.

Qu'y avait-il de choquant de voir deux amoureux en pleins préliminaires.

Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus, les deux hommes reprirent de plus belle. Après tout il s'enfichait royalement.

Yuki entreprit de décoller son Shû-chan du mur, pour finir par le poser sans grande douceur sur le lit.

- Hey ! Espèce de brute !! commença à râler Shuichi

Mais les récriminations s'arrêtèrent là vu que Yuki reprit possession des lèvres de son amant dans un baiser enflammé. D'une main experte il délesta son musicien de son pantalon et l'envoya valser à travers la chambre.

Il contempla longuement son amant d'un œil lubrique tout en se léchant les babines, faisant rougir le chanteur. A quelle sauce allait-il le manger aujourd'hui ?

D'un coup d'un seul, sans crier gare le romancier fondit sur son chanteur tel un oiseau de proie. Il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser langoureux, mais dévia bien vite vers une clavicule tentatrice. Là non plus il ne s'attarda pas, préférant continuer à descendre toujours plus bas.

La langue mutine vint titiller les mamelons roses du chanteur le faisant se cambrer un peu plus. Elle, non plus ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, elle glissa sur le ventre plat de Shuichi laissant derrière elle une traînée humide.

Si Yuki s'était fait un peu prier au début, maintenant il semblait totalement enthousiaste à l'idée d'un moment de plaisir partagé avec celui qui allait devenir son petit mari.

Voulant lui faire toujours plus plaisir, l'écrivain descendit plus bas et d'un mouvement fluide finit de déshabiller son compagnon. Devant lui, le sexe dressé pour et par lui rendait Shuichi très, très sexy aux yeux du blond.

Mais Yuki était quelqu'un de sadique. Au lieu de s'occuper de la chair palpitante devant lui, il la délaissa et préféra jouer avec le délicat nombril du chanteur. La langue coquine vint léchouiller le petit orifice mimant avec une application sans faille l'acte qu'il allait lui faire subir. Le tout bien entendu sous les yeux fiévreux de Shuichi.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Yuki ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Il aurait tant aimé, qu'au lieu de s'amuser avec son nombril, il ne s'occupe un peu plus de lui, de l'autre là un peu plus bas. Parce qu'à le faire languir de cette façon il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Yuki dut le senti, parce qu'il consentit enfin à délaisser son nombril pour redescendre plus bas.

Mais le romancier ne faisait jamais ce que Shuichi espérait. Il descendit beaucoup plus bas et se mit à embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant. Ce dernier se retenait à grande peine de crier de frustration. Il serrait si fort les draps du lit que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Et puis qu'un coup la langue malicieuse bifurqua et s'arrêta cette fois ci au niveau de l'anneau de chair qu'elle se mit en application de détendre le plus possible. S'ajoutèrent alors les longs doigts de l'écrivain qui en quelques mouvements bien placés firent voir des étoiles au chanteur. Ces doigts magiques trouvaient toujours, mais alors toujours le point si sensible qui faisait se cambrer Shuichi.

Aux portes de l'extase, le chanteur émit un grognement de frustration.

- Eiri? Demanda-t-il perdu.

Le dit Eiri venait de saisir à pleine main le sexe de son amant le comprimant à sa base pour l'empêcher ainsi de se répandre comme il l'aurait souhaité.

- Pas encore…, répondit le blond.

Ce dernier déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses fesses juste ce qu'il fallait pour exciter encore plus Shuichi. Il se releva, retourna à hauteur des lèvres du chanteur qu'il captura une nouvelle fois et d'un mouvement fluide le pénétra finalement.

Shuichi le souffle court apprécia enfin de pouvoir sentir son homme en lui. Yuki venait de commencer ses allés venus qui firent voir de petites étoiles au chanteur. Décidemment très câlin aujourd'hui, le blond embrassa avec volupté son amant.

Il savait pertinemment que son chanteur adorait ça. Ce n'était pas tant le sexe à proprement parler que Shuichi aimait, c'était surtout le fait de savoir que son Yuki l'aimait lui et pas un autre. Et pour le faire savoir et surtout entrer dans cette tête de linotte rose fushia le meilleur moyen était d'être tout câlin avec lui. Un baiser par ci, un baiser par là et Shuichi était le plus heureux des hommes.

En plus après il laissait faire à l'écrivain ce qu'il voulait.

Comme là maintenant, il aurait pu râler qu'il ne le laissait pas jouir tranquillement mais non Shuichi attendait patiemment le bon vouloir de son homme. Mais finalement voir son amant si docile, si soumi, essayant de se contrôler de la sorte, n'était plus si excitant que cela pour Yuki.

Alors ces mouvements devinrent des coups de butoir touchant à chaque fois sa prostate et l'envoyant toujours un peu plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir. C'est donc quelques minutes plus tard d'un tel traitement et Shuichi se déversa dans la main de son homme tout heureux. Un sourire vint alors ourler ses lèvres lorsqu'il le sentir à son tour se répandre en lui.

Repus Eiri se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le corps accueillant en dessous de lui. Shuichi flottait quelque part entre le septième ciel et son corps bien encré sur terre. D'une main distraite il caressait les cheveux de son homme qui se laissa faire presque en ronronnant.

Puis la magie s'arrêta, Yuki se leva sans un regard en arrière, remonta son pantalon et alluma une cigarette.

- Va prendre une douche, on doit laisser la chambre à 11h, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Shuichi flottait toujours. Il adorait ce petit moment où après avoir fait l'amour avec son Yuki adoré, il était comme déconnecté de son corps. Plus de soucis, plus de chanson à écrire, plus rien à penser, juste de la béatitude.

Tandis que son cher et tendre était plus terre à terre, comme maintenant. Mais terre à terre ou pas, il dut renouveler sa question puisque Shuichi ne répondait pas…

- Shuichi… oh tu m'écoutes, demanda-t-il gentiment en donnant un coup de pied dans le matelas où son amour flottait toujours

- Humm…

- Je sais bien qu'après une telle partie de jambes en l'air t'a due griller quelques neurones, mais je suis sûr qu'il t'en reste encore un peu… Alors active les et va prendre une douche.

- T'es d'un romantisme…

Sous le regard noir de son amant Shuichi capitula.

- D'accord c'est bon j'y vais… barbare va! dit-il en se levant.

Yuki put alors admirer son compagnon dans toute sa splendeur, nu comme un ver, se diriger vers la salle de bains où il s'y enferma.

Shuichi en ressortit plutôt rapidement étonnant même Yuki qui n'y était pas habitué.

- Plutôt rapide aujourd'hui…, railla Eiri

- N'est ce pas! Mais comme tu l'as dit je préfère passer les quelques heures qui nous restent en me baladant avec toi, plutôt que me prélasser sous la douche. C'est ton tour, la place est libre, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sans ajouter un mot, le romancier se dirigea lui aussi à la douche.

Il en ressortit tout aussi rapidement que son compagnon, mais s'étonna de ne pas le voir dans la chambre. Se demandant où il pouvait bien être, il avisa la porte fenêtre ouverte et se dirigea tout naturellement vers elle, s'imaginant que son amant devait être là.

Shuichi tout à sa contemplation n'avait pas entendu Eiri arriver. Le chanteur était accoudé à la rambarde, admirant une dernière fois le fabuleux paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux violine. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux, les faisant virevolter dans les airs.

Il était à croquer pensa Yuki. En plus le pantalon blanc mettait ses magnifiques formes en valeur. Qu'avait-il déjà dit à cette exécrable bonne femme? Ah oui! Qu'il avait un _adorable petit cul_ et ce pantalon le mettait vraiment bien valeur.

- Ne me dis pas qu'en plus tu deviens nostalgique? Demanda l'écrivain

- Bien sur que oui, affirma Shuichi en se tournant vers son compagnon. Tu te rends comptes, dans quelques heures on sera de retour à Tokyo et là fini le calme et la tranquillité. Y'auras toujours quelqu'un pour nous enquiquiner. Je pourrais même plus roupiller tranquille le matin, K viendra me chercher! Avec un bazooka en plus!! Je veux rester ici. Non mieux enfuyons nous rien que tout les deux!

- T'as fini de te plaindre, oui? Tu vas retrouver tes potes, ta musique et tes fans, tu devrais être content non? Dit-il en en s'adossant à la rambarde, clope au bec.

- …

- …

- C'est vrai soyons optimiste! Répondit-il en retrouvant toute son énergie de pile électrique

Yuki était heureux. Il préférait voir son Shû-chan comme cela, bondissant et plein de vie, même si ça voulais dire pour lui des futurs moments éreintants.

Shuichi, gonflé à boc, retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre et ramassa son sac à dos.

- Bien Yuki, s'il nous reste six heures avant de prendre l'avion autant les mettre à profit!

- Qu'as-tu en tête, demanda le blond craignant déjà le pire.

- Pas grand-chose ne t'inquiète pas. On doit juste aller à la pâtisserie qu'on a vue la dernière fois. Je veux ramener des spécialités d'ici à nos amis

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire de ramener de la bouffe aux autres. On est assez bien chargé comme ça. C'est inutile!

- Non ce n'est pas inutile! Je veux faire plaisir à tout le monde. Mais très bien attend moi donc dans le hall de l'hôtel je me débrouillerai tout seul!

- Mais bien sûr je vais te croire. C'est bien toi qui t'es perdu en plein Tokyo la dernière fois.

- Tokyo est une très grande ville!

- Mais oui, mais oui, dit-il en prenant les valises.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Ca ce vois pas. Je sors de la chambre avec nos valises. Je crois qu'on la assez occupée. La femme de chambre de toute à l'heure doit vouloir la faire à fond après ce qu'elle a vu…

- Ce n'est pas marrant! Pauvre femme t'as vu dans quelle position elle nous a trouvé…

- Oui… c'était drôle

- Yuki! Gronda le chanteur après son amant en le rejoignant dans le couloir. On va finir par être exclu de tous les hôtels et de toutes les compagnies aérienne à cette allure là! (1)

Yuki riait rarement. Il souriait souvent se moquant même le plus souvent. Mais là aujourd'hui il riait à gorge déployée au commentaire de Shuichi.

- Mais c'est vrai quoi j'ai encore envie de partir en vacances moi! Bougonna-t-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà vu pire, dit-il en se baissant pour embrasser son amant.

C'est alors à ce moment précis que les portes de l'ascenseur, devant lequel ils étaient en train d'attendre, s'ouvrirent permettant à des clients de l'hôtel mésusés de voir deux hommes s'embrasser en public.

Toujours prompte à réagir, Yuki leur fit un sourire dont il avait le secret et leur dit comme si de rien n'était :

- Allez y on prendra le prochain.

Les portes se refermèrent alors emmenant avec elles des clients qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés, bouche grande ouverte.

Une fois le deuxième ascenseur arrivé; ils s'y engouffrèrent toujours collé serré. Arrivé dans le grand hall, les deux hommes se présentèrent à la réception histoire de régler la note de leur séjour. Ils demandèrent par la même occasion de laisser leurs valises à la consigne de l'hôtel. Enfin débarrasser de leur encombrant bagages, le petit couple put alors finir leurs achats souvenirs de dernières minutes pour le plus grand plaisir de Shuichi.

Le couple sortit de l'hôtel et traversa plusieurs petites rues avant d'atteindre la bonne. La boutique se trouvait non loin de Kokusai street, là où ils avaient fait toutes leurs emplettes. Enfin là où Shuichi avait acheté ses cadeaux souvenirs.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et à peine avaient-ils franchir le seuil de la porte d'une multitude de senteurs envahirent leur narines. A gauche les pâtisseries étaient bien alignées les unes derrière les autres attendant sagement d'être achetés. A droite un étalage de bonbons multicolores donnait l'eau à la bouche, on avait envie de plonger la main dans les vasques les contenant pour les dévorer sans plus attendre. Shuichi bavait presque d'envie.

- Ces pâtisseries, tu vas les achetées pour les autres ou pour toi? Demanda Yuki taquin, alors qu'il ne cessait d'épier son amant savourant toutes ses réactions.

- Au départ ça ne devait être que pour les autres, mais maintenant après avoir vu tout ça je ne peux pas repartir sans rien pour moi!

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre en te regardant faire.

- Tu me connais trop bien! Dit-il dans un sourire

Vu qu'ils étaient en train d'attendre sagement leur tour d'être servi, Shuchi en profita pour faire le compte de pâtisseries qu'il devait rapporter.

- Alors il nous faut des douceurs pour Tatsuha et Suguru vu qu'ils sont encore mineurs. On peut quand même pas leur rapporter de l'alcool! Ah et puis il en faut absolument pour Sakuma-san! Il adore tout ce qui est sucré. En fait je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas en ramener à tout le monde en fait! Je pourrais ramener une boîte au studio, une à mes parents et à ma sœur, une autre à Tôma, et pourquoi pas une dernière à ton père. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir. Ca ferait bien avec l'Awamori que je lui ai déjà pris. (2)

- Shuichi...

- Oui? Demanda-t-il ingénument.

- Tu crois pas tu as rapporté assez de trucs comme ça? En plus si mes souvenirs sont bons je t'avais demandé de ne rien acheter à mon père!

- Oui mais l'awamori sera pour qu'il soit en de bonnes conditions lorsqu'on lui annoncera notre mariage et je me suis dit que des gâteaux ne seraient pas superflus.

- Attend t'es en train de me dire que tu veux saouler mon père pour qu'il consente à notre mariage?

- A peut près…C'est pas bien de vouloir saouler son futur beau père peut être? Demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Faut voir… Tu sais que je me fous de son consentement?

- Oui mais pas moi. C'est important!

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu t'imagines vraiment aller là bas pour lui dire qu'on va se marier?

- Oui!

- D'un autre côté comme ça après on aura la paix vu qu'il aura très certainement fait une crise cardiaque.

- Mais c'est méchant! Le pauvre.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu comptes le saouler?

- C'est pour la bonne cause ça. C'est pas pareil!

- Quelle bonne cause?

- La notre! Bien évidemment.

- Si tu le dis.

- Oui absolument

- D'accord…finit-il par capituler

_Saouler son père quelle bonne idée ce dit Yuki_

Alors que cela faisait quelques minutes que les deux hommes attendaient, leur tour arriva enfin. La vendeuse leur adressa un grand sourire et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient. Un petit moment plus tard, Shuichi ayant été rapide, ils sortirent du magasin le chanteur tout heureux et les bras surtout très plein.

- Alors au final t'as acheté quoi? demanda le romancier

- Et bien trois gros sachets de confiseries multicolores pour Suguru, Tatsuha et Sakuma et pour tout les autres, y compris nous, j'ai acheté un grosse boîtes de pâtisseries locales. C'est bien fait hein? Les boîtes étaient déjà toutes prêtes!

- C'est parce que c'est un truc à touristes. N'importe quels vacanciers venant ici veut repartir avec de la bouffe locale. C'est donc un piège à touriste. Je suis sur qu'on doit trouver la même chose mais moins chère ailleurs que dans cette rue.

- Moi je m'en fiche. J'ai tout ce que je voulais et en plus dans une jolie boîte. C'est l'essentiel! Par contre tout ça ma mis l'eau à la bouche. J'ai très envie de goûter les Kippan et les Chinsûko. (3) (4)

- Tu compte pas les ouvrirent ici? On va en foutre par tout!

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas c'est pour la maison. La maison… dit-il en soupirant

Le chanteur s'arrêta soudainement l'air morose et l'esprit ailleurs, regardant sans vraiment la voir la mer devant lui.

- Qui y'a-t-il, demanda Yuki

- Rien c'est juste qu'il va vraiment falloir partir d'ici, alors ça me rend… mélancolique

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce point là

- C'est juste qu'on est si bien en vacances rien que tout les deux…j'aurais aimé te garder rien que pour moi encore un peu.

Yuki souffla devant de tels raisonnements de son amant.

- Shuichi, je suis tout à toi, affirma Yuki avec force. T'es le seul avec qui je me comporte comme ça. Regarde moi! Tu fais de moi tout ce que tu veux! Je suis en vacances avec toi sans râler alors que je ne l'ai jamais fait pour personne. On habite ensemble alors que je chasse tout le monde. Mieux, on va se marier alors que je n'ai jamais était sérieux avec personne. Et pourtant je suis là avec toi, heureux d'être là avec toi. Tu me change petit à petit, alors arrêtes de déprimer pour si peu parce que tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps!

- Longtemps?

- Très longtemps! En plus si je me souviens bien on a un projet capital tout les deux

- ??

- Saouler mon père.

Shuichi parti dans un fou rire entraînant son futur mari avec lui.

- Oui, saouler ton père! Répondit-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres en reprenant leur balade

Alors Yuki se pencha pour capturer les lèvres si tentantes de son Shû-chan pour sceller cette promesse d'éternité.

Les jours prochains s'annonçaient lumineux et ensoleillés à l'instar de cette belle journée de vacances à Okinawa.

-FIN-

Le 26/11/08

* * *

(1) Cf. chapitre 3

(2) L' **awamori** est une boisson alcoolisée. Il est fabriqué à partir de distillation de riz, d'eau, de levure et d'un champignon noir appelé kōji. Il contient environ 30% d'alcool. Le degré augmente avec l'âge de l'awamori. Les habitants d'Okinawa le boivent allongé d'eau avec des glaçons, mais il peut aussi se boire pur pour les awamori âgés, « on the rocks » (avec des glaçons) ou en cocktail.

(3) Les **kippan** sont un sorte de pâte de fruits faite avec des agrumes locaux?

(4) Les **chinsûko **sont des biscuits fuités à base de farines, de sucre blanc et de saindoux.

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Je m'arrive pas à croire qu'en tapant ses quelques mots je clos ma fic sur Gravitation.

J'espère vraiment que cela vous aura plus et je vous remercie d'avance pour les futurs reviews que vous allez me laisser. En plus grâce c'est la première fois que je dépasse le 100 reviews. Alors un seul dernier mot :

**MERCI **


End file.
